Fragmente
by kleine Alraune
Summary: Fragmente, Bruchstücke, jede dieser Geschichten steht für sich allein, aber alle gehören zusammen. Was passiert nach Voldemorts Tod? Wer ist Audrey? Was wird aus Goyle? Und aus Dudley und Dennis und Draco? Wann macht Harry seiner Liebsten einen Antrag? Was findet Filch an Umbridge? Wie geht es George? Ich versuche Antworten zu finden, und trotzdem Canon zu bleiben, stöbert rein!
1. Nach dem Kampf

Nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, war es die wohl größte Herausforderung für ihn, zu akzeptieren, das es jetzt keine Herausforderungen mehr gab.

Er hätte jetzt glücklich sein müssen, erleichtert, frei.

Aber als er sich umsah sah er nur sein Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche und er wusste, das er noch so viel mehr verloren hatte als die zertrümmerten Türen und zerschlissenen Gemälde.

Er hatte Jahre verloren, so viele Jahre in denen er hätte glücklich sein können.

Er hatte Freunde verloren, einen nach dem anderen hatte er sterben sehen.

Und er hatte sich selbst verloren Stück für Stück.

Seit Voldemort ihn damals gebrandmarkt hatte, hatte er immer mehr von sich verloren.

Er hatte seine Kindheit verloren, später seine Freiheit, und seinen Humor musste er sich eingestehen, hatte er auch irgendwo in den Wäldern zurück gelassen.

Aber sie war noch da, leicht verletzt, aber sie stand aufrecht.

Und zwischen all der Trauer und der Angst wusste er genau was er tun wollte.

Er wollte auf sie zu laufen, in Slow-motion mit langsam anschwellender Geigenmusik.

Die Wolken würden aufbrechen und der Himmel darunter golden glühen, und dann würde er sie endlich fest in die Arme schließen.

Er würde ihre Tränen wegwischen, ihr Kinn sanft anheben, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste und sagen: „Es ist vorbei, Liebling. Wir sind alle gerettet."

Und sie würde lächeln und nicken.

Er würde auf die Knie fallen und sie um ihre Hand bitten, ihr den Ring anstecken, den er schon so lange heimlich mit dem Schnatz, dem Amulett und dem ganzen anderen Plunder verwahrt hatte.

Um sie herum würden alle erstarren, und sie beobachten.

Sie würde zuerst einen erstickten Laut von sich geben, und dann viel zu leise „Ja" sagen, und dann nochmal etwas lauter.

Und sie würden sich küssen wie fast ein jahr zuvor im Fuchsbau, und um sie herum würde man Applaus hören.

Aber, und das war das grausame daran, heute würde er sie nicht lächeln sehen, egal was er auch tat.

Und auf Trümmern kniete man sich nicht hin um einen Antrag zu machen, auf Trümmern konnte man nur weinen.

Er hatte auch keinen Ring, woher auch.

Niemand liefert Schmuck an ein kleines Zelt in der Ödnis.

Er sah zu ihr herüber.

Ob sie jetzt „Ja" sagen würde?

Obwohl sie erst 17 war, obwohl sie einen Bruder und so viele Freunde verloren hatte, obwohl er voll Dreck und Blut war und nicht mal einen Diamantring vorweisen konnte?

Oh, wie viel doch gegen ihn sprach.

Und nachdem er so lange stark geblieben war, wollte er jetzt nicht mehr kämpfen.

Nichtmal um sie.

Und so sah er nur zu ihr herüber, zählte ihre Sommersprossen und hatte wenigstens seine Hoffnung zurück behalten.


	2. Manches ändert sich nie

„Oh, und der feine Mr. Weasley will mir jetzt also erklären wie es besser geht, ja?"

„Ach, du brauchst meine Hilfe also nicht. Du glaubst dein verdammtes Diplom reicht aus um jedes

einzelne Problem zu lösen!"

„Es geht hier nicht um mein Diplom!"

Warum konnte es bei ihnen beiden nicht auch so harmonisch sein, wie bei Harry und Ginny?

Warum konnten sie sich nicht auch einen kurzen Blick zuwerfen und wissen was der andere fühlt?

Aber Ron und sie waren laut und peinlich und beide so unglaublich Stur.

Hermione griff in ihre Locken und sah in Rons vor Wut gerötetes Gesicht.

„So, du hast also verstanden, das es hier mal ausnahmsweise nicht um deine Karriere geht?", brüllte er ihr entgegen.

„Das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang!"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und reckte ihr sein Kinn entgegen.

Mit den hellroten Narben auf den Unterarmen und dem wütenden Blick hätte man beinahe Angst vor ihm bekommen können.

Aber Hermione kannte ihn und seufzte nur.

Da war er wieder, Rons ewiger Neid.

Sie wusste genau das ihr ständiges bemühen in allem die Beste zu sein nicht wirklich hilfreich war.

Ja, Hermione kannte ihre Fehler, genauso wie sie seine kannte.

Sie konnte einen solchen Streit beinahe aufs Wort genau vorhersagen, aber aufhalten konnte sie ihn selten.

Ein Streit fing immer klein an, mit etwas dass der andere vergessen hatte, oder einem zynischen

Kommentar, und dann traf eins das andere.

Und nur Minuten später brüllten sie einander an.

Sie beleidigten einander, Hermione mit stechender Kälte und Ron stets voll Wut mit weit

ausladenden Gesten.

Einmal hatte er sogar im Garten eine Aubergine nach ihr geworfen und sie am Knie erwischt, das war bis jetzt ihre größte Eskalation, die damit endete , dass Ron sie aufs Sofa trug , ihr Bein mit

Eisbeuteln bedeckte und jammernd um Entschuldigung bettelte.

„Fallen dir jetzt keine Ausreden mehr ein?

Musst du jetzt einmal akzeptieren, das ich auch Recht haben kann?", bellte er ihr entgegen.

Und zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie und nickte kurz.

„Okay, Ron. Vielleicht hast du Recht."

Er blinzelte ungläubig und senkte die Hände.

„Es ärgert mich nur so sehr. Verstehst du das nicht? Ich müsste das können, es ist doch nichts anderes als im Zaubertrankunterricht. In einer Stunde sind sie hier und sieh dir das an!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen wies sie auf den Herd, wo sich ein Schneebesen geduldig durch einen Topf voll weinroter Pampe quälte.

„Aber Schatz, es ist doch nur ein Essen. Es muss doch nicht perfekt werden.", vorsichtig hob er den Deckel eines größeren Topfes an, und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem leicht angewidertem Lächeln.

„Es ist unser erstes Essen nach der Verlobung.

Das erste Essen in dieser Wohnung.

Das erste Essen das ich für deine Eltern kochen werde.", Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen als sie weitersprach: „ und Mollie wird merken, dass ich es nicht kann!"

„Oh, aber das weiß sie doch schon. Denk mal an die Zimtsterne letztes Jahr, weißt du noch, Mione?

George nannte sie Zimtwurfsterne, und als sich Victoire dann an einem verschluckte hatte, oh

jetzt wein doch nicht gleich, Liebling."

Sanft zog er Hermione an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Aber sie wird SO gucken!", schluchzte sie in seine Schulter.

„Wie gucken?"

„Na SO.", Hermione schob Ron ein Stück von sich weg, strich ihre Locken aus dem Gesicht und

gab ihm dann Mollies speziellen „Hermione-Blick".

Sie schürzte die Lippen und riss gleichzeitig die Augen weit auf.

„Jetzt werd nicht albern, so sieht Mum...", er verstummte jäh.

Hermione verzog die Lippen zu einem verkrampften Lächeln, knetete die Hände ineinander,

und sagte mit quietschender Stimme: „Oh, Hermione-Schatz das, ja, das ist ja wirklich Nett!"

„Oh, das meinst du also. Ja, so ist Mum halt, sie meint das doch nicht böse, du weißt sie liebt dich."

Beruhigend strich er ihr über die Schultern.

„Ich weiß ja. Aber sie hält mehr von Frauen, die Plätzchen backen und Truthähne tranchieren, und

Erziehungstipps austauschen und nebenbei noch Zeit finden beschwingt Blumen in Vasen zu arrangieren.

Und sie mag es nicht, das ich soviel arbeite, und das du besser kochst als ich."

Hermiones Augen waren gerötet, und sie schämte sich ein wenig dafür das sie so alberne

Probleme hatte.

„Und ich liebe dich so wie du bist.", sagte Ron und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Und das dein Job die wichtig ist, ist gut.

Deine Aufgabe ist wichtig, du bist wichtig.

Außerdem koche ich gerne für dich. Es macht mir Spaß, und du hast mal gesagt du findest es sexy"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und wackelte vor dem Herd stehend mit dem Po, bis sie zu kichern anfing.

„Und jetzt,", verkündete er ernst, „rette ich das Hühnchen, und du gehst in ruhe duschen, ja?"

„Okay," schniefte sie zurück, „Aber es ist ein Schweinebraten."

Erschrocken sah er zu dem großen Topf hinüber.

„Oh, ja gut, ähm, dann fang ich wohl besser sofort an, und wenn Mum kommt, ziehst du dir die Schürze wieder an, und servierst dein Essen."

Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, und zog den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche.

„Du bist perfekt.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und rannte ins Bad

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo Leute,<strong>

**ich hoffe auch die zweite Kurzgeschichte hat euch gefallen.**

**Mir gefällt die Vorstellung, das Ron zuhause kocht, und Hermione dabei nur verzweifelt. Da kann er wenigstens mal als der Retter strahlen^^.**

**Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare und gut gemeinte Kritik freuen.**

**Eure Alraune  
><strong>


	3. Rüben

**Disclaimer: mir gehört hier wie immer nichts sonst wär ich ja reich und würde jetzt am Pool sitzen.**

Rüben

„Oh, eine dicke Eule!", rief Ron erfreut und spuckte ein wenig Müsli auf den Küchentisch.

Entschuldigend sah er kurz zu Hermiones Eltern hinüber, und schluckte schnell die letzten Bissen hinunter.

„Eine dicke Eule ist schon ein gutes Zeichen.", fügte er hinzu.

Hermione lies die Sumpfohreule mit dem blassgrauen Umschlag in den Krallen durch das Küchenfenster hinein.

Der äußerst propere Vogel lies den Umschlag auf den Tisch fallen und landete, nun merklich zufriedener auf dem Wasserhahn der Küchenspüle.

Der Hahn krümmte sich deutlich unter dem Gewicht, doch Hermione schien das kaum zu kümmern. Sie nahm den Umschlag vorsichtig in beide Hände..

Die schwarze Tinte auf dem dezenten grau wirkte eleganter als das gelbliche Pergament mit der grünen Tinte wie sie es von Hogwarts kannte, und auch ein wenig einschüchternd.

Miss H. Granger

im Haus ihrer Eltern

Nightingale Lane 37

Coventry

West Midlands

Wenigstens die Adresse war so genau angegeben wie immer.

„Ich dachte immer ein dicker Umschlag wäre ein gutes Zeichen.", schaltete sich nun Hermiones Mutter ein.

„Warum das denn?", Ron wirkte sichtlich verwirrt, „sie schicken eine ganz fette Euele wenn sie dich wollen. So können sie sicher sein, das sie den Weg gut schafft."

„Die ist fett.", stellte Mister Granger nur fest, und bat der Eule ein paar Rosinen auf einer Untertasse an.

Hermione drehte den Umschlag langsam in der Hand und starrte nun auf das dicke Rote Siegel, das ein großes T umrahmt von Blättern zeigte.

„Nun mach schon auf, Mione!", Ron war hinter sie getreten und legte nun seine warme hand auf ihren Rücken.

„Ich kann nicht.", erwiederte sie leise.

„Du glaubst die lehnen dich ab?", Ron kicherte, „Dich? Heldin, Vertrauensschülerin, Jahrgangsbeste?"

„Ron, wir waren nur noch neun Schüler dieses Jahr. Da war es nicht sonderlich schwer."

„Aber du hattest doch nur Einsen, oder? Das bedeutet Ohnegleichen doch," warf ihr Vater ein, der die Eule inzwischen mit Toast fütterte.

„Genau, alles ohnegleichen: Geschichte, Verwandlung, Aritnastik..."

„Es heißt Aritmantik, Mum.", das Eis war gebrochen, Hermione musste lächeln.

„Und du bist auf dieser Sammelkarte!", ihr Vater wies auf die Schokofroschkarte mit Hermiones Bild darauf, die neben der Karte eines Chinesischen Takeaways am Kühlschrank hing.

Ihr bewegtes Bild strahlte sie an, und winkte begeistert mit einer blauen Schreibfeder.

„Und selbst wenn die Turnips dich nicht nimmt, gibt's immer noch die Uni in Schottland, oder du gehst nach Amerika, oder.."

Hermiones Blick lies Ron verstummen, Panik lag darin.

Sie hielt ihm den Umschlag entgegen. „Mach du.", krächtste sie.

Ron nahm den Brief vorsichtig entgegen und brach das Siegel, es waren drei Blätter Pergament, ebenso grau wie der Umschlag.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger," begann er vorzulesen, Misses Granger hatte inzwischen die Hand ihrer Tochter genommen. Beide blickten Ron erwartungsvoll an. Hermiones Vater stand immernoch bei der Spüle und kraulte der Eule den kugeligen Bauch.

„Wir freuen uns sie im Herbst-trimester an unserer Universität begrüßen zu dürfen. Eine Einführungsveranstaltung für alle Erst-trimester findet am dreiundzwanzigsten August in der Balfour-Blaine-Hall statt.

Anbei befindet sich eine Liste der für ihre Studiengänge benötigten Nachschlagewerke und eine Liste aller Vorlesungen die sie belegen könnten.

Falls sie eine Unterkunft in einem unserer Wohnheime benötigen, senden sie bitte eine Eule an Audrey Cooper bei der Verwaltung für Studentenwohnheime, Flohverbindungen und Portschlüssel.

Mit freundlichsten Grüßen Devlin Cuffe, oberste Sekretärin des Dekans.", Ron sah auf.

Hermione hatte bis jetzt keinen Ton von sich gegeben, aber sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als sie ihm plötzlich in die Arme fiel.

„Ich werde das Wappen mit der Rübe drauf tragen dürfen!", rief sie plötzlich und riss sich von Ron los um ihre Mutter an sich zu drücken.

„Eigene Rübe ist besser als Fremde Ananas.", sinierte ihr Vater.

„Woher kennst du denn das Motto der Turnip?", fragte Hermione während sie auch ihn in die Arme schloss. Mister Granger sah reichlich verwirrt drein, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Plötzlich riss sie sich von ihrem Vater los.

„Oh, wir müssen Bücher kaufen Ron!", sie war schon halb im Flur.

Ron sah ihre Eltern an und sagte entschuldigend: „ Ihr wisst ja wie sie mit Büchern ist." und lief ihr nach.

~ ~ ~ oOo ~ ~ ~

**Ich hoffe meine kleine Fluffstory hat euch gefallen und das ihr mir einen Review da lasst wenn dem so war^^**

**herzlichst eure Alraune**


	4. Verlobung

**Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Bücher und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.K Rowling, ich benutze sie nur um damit kein Geld zu verdienen**

Verlobung

„Liebst du sie denn?"

Percys Blick war besorgt und streng zugleich, George hielt ihm nur kurz stand.

Er seufzte und drehte sich zum Fenster.

Im Garten war nur ein Teil der großen Festtafel zu sehen.

Ginny gab sich gerade ein neues Stück von der gigantischen Geburtstagstorte auf, als Harry neben ihr etwas zu sagen schien. George konnte erkennen wie Hermione und Ginny in lachen ausbrachen als sie sich umdrehten um Ron nachzusehen, der gefolgt von Victoire dem kleinen Teddy hinterherrannte. Teddys blaues Haar wippte auf und ab, als er im Zickzack über die Wiese davonflog. Fest an den Spielzeugbesen geklammert drehte er sich zu seinen Verfolgern um und überschlug sich prompt.

Eine Sekunde lang zögerte er, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, sein Haar nun in der Farbe der Wiese.

Und etwas weiter beim Haus drückte Molly Angelina erneut an sich.

George lächelte, doch die Freude erreichte nicht das blau seiner Augen, das nun so matt schien.

„Nein.", sagte er leise als er sich endlich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte.

Er konnte Percy nicht anlügen.

Die anderen vielleicht.

Aber nicht Percy, der jeden Freitag pünktlich nach Büroschluss wie zufällig vorbeikam um nach ihm zu sehen, seit nunmehr vier Jahren.

Percy der ihn immer wieder gezwungen hatte den Laden zu öffnen, der ohne ein Wort zu sagen Scherben hatte verschwinden lassen und der verstand, das er die zerbrochenen Spiegel nicht ersetzen sollte.

Und auch jetzt schwieg Percy, als wüsste er das es das einzig richtige war.

„Sie weiß das.", fuhr George nun fort, „ Sie liebt mich auch nicht. Wir sind beide kaputt."

Percy sah ihn fragend an, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach George mit rauer Stimme weiter.

„Wenn sie mich sieht, sieht sie ihn. Und wenn ich sie ansehe, dann sehe ich ihn neben ihr stehen. Und ich kann hören, was er damals Nachts im Schlafsaal über sie gesagt hat, jedes einzelne Wort. Wir lieben uns nicht, aber wir lieben beide unsere Vergangenheit. Und ich glaube das ist alles was wir noch bekommen können."

Percy sah ihn erschrocken an

„Aber George, du kannst doch..."

„Nein, Percy ich kann nicht mehr die Richtige finden. Die große Liebe habe ich aufgegeben."

Percy schüttelte den Kopf und seine stimme war beinahe streng: „Aber sie sieht nur ihn in dir. Das tut euch beiden nicht gut."

„Deshalb das Ohr.", sagte George nur trocken, „ Ich trage kein falsches Ohr, damit sie es nicht vergisst."

Percys Blick wanderte automatisch zu der dunklen Verletzung an Georges Kopf.

„Angelina ist wie ich. Wir sind beide nicht in Ordnung. Aber es ist einfacher Aufzustehen wenn noch jemand da ist, der sich dazu zwingen muss nicht den ganzen Tag zu verdösen. Es ist einfacher zu Essen wenn man nicht nur für einen kocht, und es ist einfacher Photos anzuschauen, wenn jemand mit dir weint. Sie versteht mich, sie duldet meine Launen, das ist mehr als ich verlangen kann."

**Angelina und George, was hat J.K sich dabei gedacht?**

**Aber da ich gerne Canon bleibe muss ich wohl mit ihrer Entscheidung leben.**

**Eine Fluff-Romance Sache kann ich daraus trotzdem nicht machen.**

**Ich hoffe meine kleine Geschichte hat euch gefallen, wenn ja schreibt mir doch bitte einen kleinen Review. Euch kostet das kaum Zeit und mir verschönert es den Tag.**


	5. Timing

**Disclaimer: wie ihr vielleicht vermutet habt bin ich nicht J.K Rowling und besitze keine Rechte an den Charakteren**

Ronald Weasley hatte noch nie viel Talent für Timing.

Schon von klein auf war er immer zur Stelle um wichtige Gespräche zu unterbrechen, meistens indem er die Tür aufriss um irgendetwas belangloses in den Raum zu rufen. Mehr als einmal hatte er wichtige Aussprachen mit einem „Mum, wann gibt's Essen?" unterbrochen, oder genau in dem Moment einen blöden Witz gerissen in dem alle außer ihm gemerkt hatten das es ernst wurde. Und er hatte auch schon so manchen ersten Kuss verhindert.

So war er nun mal, er hatte sich darin gewöhnt immer und überall wo er auftauchte genervte Blicke zu ernten und er hatte sich angewöhnt die Hälfte dessen was ihm in den Kopf kam nicht mal auszusprechen m niemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Leider konnte er seine eigenen Gedanken nicht zensieren.

In dem Augenblick als ein grüner Blitz über seinen Kopf hinweg ein Gemälde traf, und die Astern auf der Leinwand verblühten, tauchte ein Bild in seinem Kopf auf.

Hermione, sie trug ein weißes Bodenlanges Kleid und...

„Stupor!", schrie er wütend.

Ein Todesser schlug hart auf dem Steinboden auf.

Sie hatte ihn geküsst, einfach so.

Jemand schrie, Glas splitterte hinter ihm, und Ron dachte an Sonnenlicht, das sich im Elfenwein spiegelte während die Gläser gegeneinander klirrten. Tante Muriel rief „Auf das junge Glück!"

Er zog einen Schildzauber vor sich und riss Parvati an der Hand dahinter. Ein Fluch verbrannte einen Teil ihrer Haarspitzen, und vor sich sah er wilde braune Locken, durch die er so gerne einmal seine Finger gleiten lassen wollte.

Das war der falsche Moment und er wusste es nur zu genau, aber was sollte er tun nach so einem Kuss, der alles veränderte woran er beinahe sieben Jahre lang geglaubt hatte.

Er rannte wieder los, das Schloss in Trümmern, Leichen am Boden und seine Gedanken verfolgten Hermione wie sie zwischen den Stuhlreihen entlang ging.

Knapp neben ihm fiel ein junger Todesser zu Boden und Ron sah wie Ginny ein paar Meter entfernt den nächsten Fluch abfeuerte. Und plötzlich sah er die Stühle voller Menschen, seine Familie, seine Freunde und alle so strahlend glücklich. Er bemerkte nicht mal das in seiner Phantasie all seine sechs Geschwister in der ersten reihe saßen, und wie unmöglich dieser Gedanke war.

Eine riesenhafte Spinne bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die große Halle und Ron wich ihr schockiert aus, er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen jemanden. Einen Herzschlag später blickte er erleichtert in Hannah Abbotts Gesicht, es war blutverschmiert und ihr Zauberstab zeigte zitternd auf ihn. Und als sie ihn sinken lies und sich wieder dem Kampf zu wandte hallte ein ganz belangloser Satz durch seinen Kopf: „Und übrigens, du hast Dreck an der Nase, weißt du das?"

Ja, Ronald Weasley hatte kein Talent für Timing, aber vielleicht konnte man ihm zugute halten, das die Welt auch kein Gespür für Timing hatte.

**Wiedermal eine Kleinigkeit die mir so in den Sinn kam.**

**Ich würde mich so sehr über einen Review von euch freuen.**

**Herzlichst die Alraune**


	6. Gerüchte

**Liebsten dank an kitsune to neko für die wunderbar aufbauenden Reviews.**

**Euch andern wünsche ich viel Spaß an einer weiteren Fragmente Story.**

**Wie immer gehören mir keine Charaktere etc aus dem Potterversum.**

Gerüchte

Der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ war recht gut gefüllt, als Ron und Hermione durch die Barriere traten.

Sie waren mit dem Wagen da, um Rose und die Potterkinder abzuholen.

Hermione ging voran und versuchte einen guten Platz zu finden um auf den Zug zu warten. Ron schlenderte lässig hinter ihr her. Ihre Autoschlüssel warf er immer wieder von eine Hand in die andere, und sah sich dabei verstohlen um, in der Hoffnung das auch jeder sah, was er da so cool in die Luft warf.

Es wirkte.

„Du fährst?", rief Terry Boot, als er auf sie zu kam.

Ron sah ihn kurz verwirrt an. Er hatte mit stummer Bewunderung gerechnet.

„Hermione darf heute fahren." , sagte er großzügig, und kassierte dafür einen Klaps von seiner Frau in den Nacken.

„Weil ich keinen Führerschein habe.", fügte er nun kleinlaut hinzu.

Terry sah die beiden lachend an. „Ihr habt euch kein Stück verändert", gluckste er.

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment", gab Hermione breit grinsend zurück," aber ich weiß nicht ob das auch für dich gilt." Sie kniff Ron in die Seite.

Terry überschlug sich nun beinahe vor lachen und Hermione konnte sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich habe gehört Rose und Evelyn sind unzertrennlich geworden in den letzten Wochen.", unterbrach Ron das Gelächter der beiden.

Terry sah auf, versuchte sein kichern zu unterdrücken: „Ja, ich denke wir werden uns spätestens im Sommer arrangieren müssen. Sarah meinte schon, wir könnten Rose gerne für ein oder zwei mit ans Meer nehmen, wir besuchen ihre Eltern, wisst ihr."

„Das klingt ja schon mal nach einem Plan. Wo ist Sarah eigentlich?", Hermione sah sich auf dem Bahnsteig um, konnte Terrys Frau aber nirgendwo entdecken.

„Sie ist noch im Mungos"

„Oh mein Gott, was hat sie denn?", Ron sah sichtlich besorgt aus.

Hermione und Terry brachen erneut in Lachen aus.

„Sie ist Heilerin Ron.", brachte Hermione schließlich hervor, „Kannst du dir denn gar nichts von dem was ich dir erzähle merken?"

„Sorry!", sagte Ron nun an Terry gewandt , „Ich bin nicht so... Oh, wer kommt denn da?"

Die anderen beiden wandten sich in die Richtung in die Ron sah und entdeckten Draco Malfoy und seine Frau Astoria. Die Menge teilte sich nicht mehr vor den Malfoys, wie noch Jahre zuvor.

Sie schlängelten sich durch die wartenden Eltern, bis sie einen freien Platz auf dem Bahnsteig fanden.

„Man munkelt ja, das Draco sie nur geheiratet hat, weil der Name Greengras in keinem Gerichtsprotokoll auftaucht. Im Gegensatz zu Parkinson zum Beispiel.", flüsterte Terry den beiden Weasleys zu, die immer noch zu Draco und seiner zierlichen Frau hinüber sahen.

„Du alte Tratschtante", zischte Hermione nur und gab ihm einen sanften schlag auf die Schulter.

„Das erzählt man sich wenigstens in der Winkelgasse.", gab Ron zu.

„Jetzt hört auf, Jungs. Vielleicht lieben sie sich ja einfach. Sie scheint doch sehr.." sie zögerte kurz und sah auf die geschwungenen roten Lippen, den grauen pelzbesetzten Umhang und die akkurate Bobfrisur von Astoria Malfoy, „ hübsch zu sein.", fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Wenn das, das netteste ist was du über sie sagen kannst, hast du dein Urteil wohl auch schon gefällt." , sagte Ron schmunzelnd. „Weißt du noch der Tag wo du ihm so richtig eine runter gehauen hast?"

„Sie hat was? Malfoy, ehrlich? Du hast Malfoy geschlagen?", Terry war nun ganz aus dem Häuschen.

„Ach, das ist schon mindestens fünfundzwanzig Jahre her. Es war der Abend als sie Seidenschnabel hin..."

Der Rest ihrer Erklärungen ging im Lauten dröhnen des Zuges unter.

Der Hogwartsexpress pfiff einmal laut bevor er endgültig zum stehen kam.

Hermione reckte ihrer Hals, konnte aber keins der Kinder sehen. Um sie herum fielen sich immer mehr Eltern und Kindern in die Arme. Das Chaos brach los, als sich mehr und mehr Koffer und Eulenkäfige auf dem Gleis stapelten.

„Und da kommen die Potters!", rief Terry, als James und Albus sich mit ihren Koffern durch die Menge drängten.  
>„Hermione!, Wo sind Mum und Dad?", rief Albus etwas verzweifelter als er klingen wollte.<p>

„Dein Vater ist noch im Ministerium und deine Mum kommt erst in zwei Tagen von den europäischen Meisterschaften wieder. Aber willst du nicht erst mal deine Tante drücken?"

James hatte inzwischen angefangen Ron und Terry mit seinen neuesten Quidditchsiegen zu beeindrucken, und Albus schloss Hermione, nachdem er sich verstohlen umgesehen hatte fest in die Arme. So bemerkte keiner von ihnen wie Draco beim Anblick von Albus Hausfrettchen einen kleinen Hüpfer machte und dann erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

„Mum!", Rose kam auf sie zu, wie zu erwarten Evelyn im Schlepptau. Kurz bevor sie ihre Mutter erreicht hatte drehte sie sich noch kurz nach einem Ravenclaw-Jungen um.

„Scott, denk bitte an das Buch was du mir nach den Ferien leihen wolltest, ja?", der angesprochene nickte kurz und winkte, bevor er Astoria Greengras umarmte.

„Rose mein Mädchen!", rief Hermione erfreut und drückte ihre Tochter an sich. „ Mein Gott bist du gewachsen, und du trägst die Haare jetzt ganz anders."

„War das Malfoys Sohn?", brüllte Ron nur dazwischen.

„Wer? Scott ja klar.", entgegnete Evelyn gelassen. Und hievte ihren Schrankkoffer auf einen Gepäckwagen.

„Moment, das heißt dieser," Ron machte alberne Anführungszeichen in der Luft, „ Scott ist Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

„Ja Dad, aber keiner nennt ihn so. Scorpius, klingt doch dämlich. Ich hab euch doch von ihm erzählt. Du weißt schon, er ist auch in Ravenclaw.", begann Rose zu erklären.

„Oh, da wird Daddy aber böse auf ihn sein.", warf Terry gespielt besorgt ein.

„Der Arme, Draco wird ihm bestimmt einen Heuler geschickt haben, bloß weil er nicht in Slytherin gelandet ist.", fügte Hermione etwas mitfühlender hinzu.

„Ach quatsch, gleich am zweiten Tag bekam er ein großes Päckchen, mit einer Schultasche mit unserem Wappen drauf und einem Haufen Süßigkeiten. Er hat die Karte sogar vorgelesen. Irgendwas mit, 'wir sind so stolz auf dich', und 'mach deinem Haus alle Ehre'.", erzählte Evelyn munter.

„Ja, und ein Brief von seinem Opa Lucius war auch dabei, darin stand nur die Hauptsache wäre er sei gesund und glücklich."

Ron sah seine Tochter irritiert an. Solche Worte von Lucius Malfoy, der ihm so oft mit erhobenem Zauberstab gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Schockiert sah er Hermione an, während die Kinder um sie herum wuselten.

„Dachtest du wir wären die einzigen die dieser Krieg verändert hat?", fragte sie nur und nahm seine Hand.

„Wusstet ihr das Hermione Draco verprügelt hat, damals als wir noch Schüler waren?", sagte Terry nur an die Kinder gewandt.

**Ich konnte das verdammte Frettchen aus dem Film nicht ignorieren!**

**Vielen lieben dank fürs lesen ich würde mich wie immer sehr über Reviews aller Art von euch freuen. Also drückt den Knopf, ich weiß ihr wollt es doch auch^^**

**Herzlicht, die Alraune**


	7. Im Zug

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter und verdiene hiermit kein Geld**

Im Zug

Sanft strich sie den Stoff ihres Schulumhanges glatt und versuchte ihre eigene Spiegelung im Fenster zu sehen.

Das schwarz und grau war sehr ungewohnt an ihr und sie fand sich ein wenig zu blass darin.  
>Aber sie war froh über die Schuluniform in Hogwarts. Sie hatte schon Sorge gehabt, das sie ganz verrückt wäre, mit Lila und Gelbfarbenen Sternen und Monden auf dem Stoff oder langen wallenden Röcken. Oder noch schlimmer das es auf der Zauberschule gar keine Uniform gäbe.<br>Schließlich waren in einer Uniform alle gleich und es gab weniger Grund sie auszulachen.

Wenn nur ihre Frisur etwas weniger auffällig wäre.

Obwohl sie wusste das es unnütz war strich sie noch einmal über die viel zu krausen Haare.

Sofort sprangen sie wieder buschig hoch.

Vielleicht würden sie sich etwas besser gefallen wenn sie erst ihre Hausfarben trug. Madame Malkin hatte ihr gesagt, dass Kragen, Krawatten und Schals automatisch in der ersten Nacht die richtigen Farben annahmen. Und auch die Häuserwappen würde auftauchen.

Sie drehte sich ein wenig von links nach rechts und zog ihre Krawatte zurecht.

Vielleicht würde sie bald das edle blau und bronzene Wappen von Ravenclaw tragen. Ihren Recherchen zufolge wäre Ravenclaw das passendste Haus für sie. Aber wie sie in „Tagebuch eines Erstklässler: Tausend Fehler die man in Hogwarts machen kann" von Pega Derelion gelesen hatte traf der Hut ab und an auch gewagte Entscheidungen, die sich nach einiger Zeit aber immer als richtig erwiesen.

Das Buch hatte sie bereits zweimal gelesen und war guter Hoffnung das es ihr weiter helfen würde, alles richtig zu machen.

So hatte sie auch den spitzen Hut der zur Uniform gehörte im Koffer gelassen. Den laut Derelion kaum einer gerne trug und der vielleicht sowieso bald abgeschafft würde.

Um sich selbst noch einmal Mut zu geben strich sie über die Kanten ihrer Bücher im Koffer.

Geschichte Hogwarts, Trips mit Trollen, und die einzelnen Schulbücher, sogar eins der Enid Blyton Bücher, die ihre Mutter ihr gekauft hatte, hatte sie mitgenommen. Zwar bezweifelte sie das Hogwarts Burg Möwenfels auch nur im geringsten ähnelte, aber was konnte es schon schaden.

Leider hatte sie nicht alle Bücher mitnehmen können die sie vor zwei Wochen bei Flourish and Blotts erstanden hatte. Aber die wichtigsten hatte sie in ihren Koffer gequetscht bekommen.

Vielleicht würde sie hier auch weniger Bücher brauchen, vielleicht würde sie hier endlich Freunde finden. Sie wusste, dass sie komisch aussah, mit den wilden Locken und den Biberzähnen, und das sie zu vorlaut war. Sie war nicht dumm, sie kannte ihre Fehler.

Aber als sie jetzt an sich herunter sah,mit dem fremden Stoff der neuen Uniform auf der Haut, den gedämpften Stimmen der Mitschüler aus anderen Zugabteilen und dem Duft von warmen Holz und Kesselkuchen, der sie umgab, kam es ihr fast vor als wäre das alles vergessen.

Sie könnte von vorne anfangen, könnte Freunde finden.

Man würde ihr einen Spitznamen geben, einen lieb gemeinten, keine Beleidigungen.

Jemand würde sich ihren Geburtstag merken, sie könnte mit den Mädchen kichern und sie könnten Nachts im Schlafsaal über ihre Lieblingsbücher reden und auch über Jungs.

Hermione hatte mit ihrer Mum gesprochen, hatte gefragt wie man das macht mit dem Freunde finden. Und warum es anscheinend jeder konnte, nur nicht sie, die sonst in allem die Beste war.

Jean Granger war daraufhin zu Hermione aufs Bett geklettert und ein langes Gespräch mit ihr geführt.

„Du bist wunderbar, Hermy. Lass dir nie von jemandem etwas anderes einreden.", hatte sie gesagt.

„Mum, ich bin komisch. Ich finde Seilspringen nicht lustig, ich liebe dividieren und meine Haare sind grauenvoll."

Hermione anzulügen hatte noch nie funktioniert.

„Ja, du bist anders, und woher du deine Haare hast, kann ich mir bis heute nicht erklären, aber das ist nichts schlimmes. Du bist etwas besonderes, und du musst jemanden finden, der das zu schätzen weiß."

Hermione hatte begonnen zu kichern, immerhin war sie erst elf  
>, da brachte einen schnell etwas zum kichern.<p>

„Aber, Mum, das klingt ja wie in einem Liebesfilm!", brachte sie heraus.

„Ist es denn viel anders? Jemand der dich nimmt wie du bist, der dich versteht und dich zum lachen bringt..."

Und Hermione hatte verstanden, einen echten Freund zu finden, der nicht nur Hausaufgaben abschreiben oder einem Streiche spielen wollte war etwas schwieriges.

Und mit schwierigen Sachen kannte sie sich aus. Sie konnte alle Sternbilder benennen und hatte sämtliche Werke Shakespeares gelesen.

„Sei vielleicht nicht immer gleich böse wenn jemand etwas nicht versteht, nicht jeder ist so klug wie du. Erzähl etwas von dir, um das Eis zu brechen, und hilf den anderen wenn sie ein Problem haben. Das wird schon, Schatz. Schließlich ist Hogwarts der Ort wo du hingehörst."

In die Grundschule von Coventry hatte sie wirklich nie gehört. Man hatte sie angestarrt, wegen der Haare, der Zähne und den Büchern. Und immer wieder war etwas passiert, das die anderen Kinder tuscheln lies. In der ersten Klasse hatte Tom auf dem Hof Kakao über eines ihrer Bücher schütten wollen, und die braune Flüssigkeit hatte sanft ihre Bahn geändert und war in einem leichten Bogen auf Toms Schuhen gelandet. Tom hatte es ihr heimgezahlt mit Kaugummi im Haar und Beinchen stellen und mit Gerüchten.

In Hogwarts gab es bestimmt kein Getuschel wenn sie etwas geschehen lies, vielleicht gäbe es Punkte dafür. Sie würde nachfragen.

Voller Hoffnung lies sie den großen Koffer zuschnappen und hievte ihn auf die Gepäckablage, als die Tür aufging.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um und sah in ein rundes trauriges Gesicht.

„Hallo, ich bin Hermione Granger. Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen. Bist du auch im ersten Jahr?", rasselte sie herunter.

Der Junge schniefte kurz, dann sagte er ziemlich leise:" Ich bin Neville, hast du vielleicht meine Kröte gesehn?"

„Das tut mir leid, nein. Aber weißt du was Neville, ich werde dir helfen die zu suchen. Was für eine Kröte ist es denn?"

„Sie ist grün und heißt Trevor.", gab Neville zögernd Antwort.

„Ich meinte eigentlich welcher Gattung sie angehört.", stellte Hermione spitz fest, besann sich aber sofort der Worte ihrer Mutter, „Wir werden sie schon finden, Kopf hoch."

Und Neville lächelte schüchtern.

**Wie passend am 1sten September, oder? Schließlich ist Hermiones erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts heute genau 20 Jahre her.**

**Diese Geschichte ist auf vielen kleinen Zetteln und Notizen über lange Zeit entstanden und ich bin froh, das ich jetzt alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit zusammenbringen konnte.**

**Ich hoffe euch hat es auch gefallen.**

**Vielen dank für eure Reviews, manchmal rettet ihr mir den Tag.**

**Herzlichst die Alraune**


	8. Zuhause

**Hallo, da bin ich schon wieder. Wie immer habe ich keinerlei Rechte am Potterversum und verdiene hier gar nichts.**

Zuhause

"Lasst uns heimgehen, Kinder.", sagte Molly leise, als sie alle wieder in der großen Halle versammelt standen. Harry sah irritiert auf.

Die Weasleys wollten nach Hause.

Er dachte an die dunkle Küche des Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, Dumbledores Abbild im Staub und die Schreiende Misses Black.

Er dachte an den Schrank unter der Treppe bei den Dursleys, und das Zelt, im Wald , auf Hügeln, im Schnee und an den Fuchsbau.

Er dachte an den Schlafsaal im Griffindor Turm und an sein zerstörtes Elternhaus in Godrics Hollow.

Er schluckte.

Das einzige was je sein Zuhause gewesen war, war Hogwarts, das jetzt so voll Tränen und Tod zu sein schien, dass er glaubte nicht noch eine Nacht bleiben zu können.

Und der Fuchsbau...

Aber er konnte nicht mit den Weasleys gehen.

Er war schuld, dass Fred tot war, er hatte sie hier mit reingezogen. Da konnte er sie wenigstens jetzt in Ruhe lassen.

Dann also doch Hogwarts.

Er sah zu Hermione herüber, sie blickte sich genauso verloren um, wie er selbst.

Vielleicht würde sie bei ihm bleiben, schließlich fehlte auch ihr etwas, das sie Zuhause nennen könnte.

"Willst du dich noch von den anderen verabschieden?", fragte ihn Arthur, "Ich glaube Kingsley und Minerva würden gerne noch mit dir sprechen. Aber ich denke das hat auch bis Morgen Zeit."

Harry starrte nur zurück, dann sah er zu Molly rüber, dann wieder zu Arthur.

"Ich, ich bleibe hier.", sagte er dann. Aber es klang etwas weniger überzeugt als beabsichtigt, eher wie eine Frage.

"Schatz, wenn du beim Wiederaufbau helfen willst ist das kein Problem. Aber erst wenn ich dich in die Wanne gesteckt und dir etwas ordentliches gekocht habe.", Mollie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah trotz rot geweinter Augen so entschlossen aus, dass Harry nichts mehr antwortete sondern ihr weinend in die Arme fiel.

Hermione sah besorgt aus, Harry hatte schon lang nicht mehr geweint.

Aber vielleicht war es das was er brauchte. Seine Schultern bebten, Molly drückte ihn an sich und rieb mit den Händen über seinen Rücken.

Ginny wusste nicht ob sie etwas tun oder sagen sollte und blickte sich unsicher um, bis Percy beruhigend ihre Hand nahm.

"Ihr nehmt mich mit?", fragte Harry nach einigen Momenten voll Schluchzen.

"Dachtest du wirklich, sie lässt uns je wieder aus den Augen?", fragte Ron und brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande.

Harry wirkte erleichtert, wischte sich peinlich berührt die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Hermione stand immer noch etwas abseits der Weasleys und räusperte sich nun kurz.

"Ich muss nach Australien.", sagte sie ganz sachlich, und drehte sich zu Bill, der ihr am nächsten stand um sich zu verabschieden, als Ron ihre Hand nahm.

"Deine Eltern können auch noch zwei, drei Tage Schafe züchten, Okay? Wir fahren jetzt nach Hause und ruhen uns erst mal aus. Du bist ganz blass."

"Nach Hause", flüsterte sie und nahm Harrys Hand.

Er dachte an den alten Kessel neben der Tür, in dem Veilchen wuchsen, wie die Sonne durch die Apfelbäume auf der Quidditchwiese fiel, an Teller voll Würstchen und Eier, an Gnomen die laut fluchend durch die Luft flogen und an das kleine leuchtend Organgene Zimmer unterm Dach.

Harry nickte Molly kurz zu. "Bis gleich.", sagte er.

Hermione drückte die Hände der beiden Jungen noch fester in ihren und sie disapparierten.

**Tja, so ist das mit dem schreiben, am letzten Kapitel habe ich so lange herumgebastelt und das hier ist einfach so im Zug auf dem Weg zur Arbeit entstanden.**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses kurze Kapitel über Familie und das Zuhause.**

**Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über Kritik, Lob oder pure Bauchpinselei via Review freuen, also traut euch!**

**Falls sich jemand fragt wie sie disapparieren können. Ja ich kenne Hogwarts, eine Geschichte, ich weiß Bescheid.**

**Aber ich denke, das dieser Schutzzauber wohl wie alles andere den Todessern irgendwann nicht mehr standhalte konnte. Und warum sollte das Ministerium jetzt einen neuen Schutz aussprechen schließlich ist das Ding eine Ruine, und so müssen nicht mehr alle den armen Aberforth stören.**

**Also in diesem Sinne, vielen dank fürs lesen.**

**Herzlicht, die Alraune**


	9. Angekommen

**Disclaimer: wie immer verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld, was an sich schade ist.**

Angekommen

Sie landeten mit einem sanften ploppen direkt vor dem Gartentor der Weasleys.

Neben ihnen tauchten kurz aufeinanderfolgend der Rest der Familie auf.

Molly und Arthur erschienen als letzte auf dem Rasen vor dem Zaun.

Molly sah sich kurz nach ihrer Familie um, dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Haus, ein erstickter Laut verlies ihre Kehle.

„Schhhh.", machte Harry nur und hielt seinen linken Zeigefinger vor den Mund.

Er, Ron und Hermione hatten sich vor der Gruppe aufgebaut, die Zauberstäbe erhoben, die staubigen Gesichter voll Konzentration.

„Ihr wartet hier.", flüsterte Ron über die Schulter.

Charlie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, aber Molly, von der jeder Wiederspruch erwartet hatte, nickte nur. Und so blieb auch der Rest der Familie wartend zurück, als Hermione das Tor öffnete und hindurch glitt, Harry und Ron folgten.

„Homenum revelio.", flüsterte Hermione nun.

Sie warteten ein paar Augenblicke.

Nichts geschah, trotzdem bedeutete Harry den Weasleys zu warten.

Molly sah besorgt zu, wie die drei sich dem Haus näherten, konnte den Anblick aber nicht lange ertragen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Arthurs Umhang.

George lies sich auf dem Boden nieder und starrte seine Füße an.

Das goldene Trio war indes vor dem Fuchsbau angelangt. Sie tauschten Blicke und lösten dann ihre Formation auf. Harry schlich durch vertrocknete Blumen bis zum Wohnzimmerfenster, er sah hindurch, sein Blick wurde fest und kalt.

Hermione hatte ihr Ohr an die Haustür gelegt sprach erneut einen Zauber und lauschte.

Ron stand hinter ihnen und lies seinen Blick unermüdlich über den Hof schweifen.

Harry sah zu ihm rüber und schüttelte den Kopf. Sichtlich erleichtert wartete Ron nun auf Hermiones Zeichen, als ein Huhn gackerte.

Blitzschnell waren sie in Angriffsstellung: Harry geduckt, Malfoys Zauberstab auf einen Busch gerichtet, Ron hatte sich wie selbstverständlich zwischen Hermione und den Feind gestellt, während sie ein Schild vor die drei gezogen hatte.

Arthur, Bill und Charlie sprangen über den Zaun, als das Huhn zum Vorschein kam, und wirklich nur ein Huhn war.

Harrys Schockzauber hatte bereits getroffen.

Es flogen Federn.

Stille folgte, alle starrten das Huhn an.

„Mensch, Harry,", rief George herüber, der inzwischen den Blick von seinen blutbespritzten Schuhen hatte abwenden können, „ erst Voldemort, jetzt das arme Hühnchen! Wenn wir nicht aufpassen wird aus dir noch ein Massenmörder."

Seine Stimme war todernst. Alle starrten ihn an.

„Wirklich? Das ist das erste was du sagst?", brüllte ihn Percy daraufhin ungläubig an.

Und Ginny kicherte.

Tränen rollten über ihre schmutzigen Wangen und ihr unregelmäßiges Lachen hallte über die Wiese.

George hob den kopf und lächelte.

Harrys Zauberstab fiel ins Gras und Ron nahm Hermiones Hand, als Percy zu lachen begann.

Arthur kicherte nun auch und selbst Fleurs glockenhelles Lachen mischte sich unter das der anderen. Und für einen kleinen Moment dachte Molly, dass die Welt in Ordnung wäre, und lachte selbst mit. So standen sie im hohen Gras, prustend und kichernd, denn schließlich hatte der auserwählt gerade ein Huhn geschockt.

Aber irgendwann verklang das letzte Lachen, Ginny nahm George an die eine und Percy an die andere Hand und ging mit ihnen zum Haus rüber, Molly und Fleur folgten ihnen.

Molly stockte der Atem, als sie an ihrem Haus empor alle Fenster waren zerschlagen, Feuer hatte einen Teil der Küche vernichtet und von Rons Zimmer unterm Dach fehlte ein großes Stück der Außenmauern, sodass es wirkte als klaffte eine riesige orangefarbene Wunde im Fuchsbau.

Über ihren Köpfen prangte „Blutsverräter" in großen roten Buchstaben an der Fassade.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren hob Hermione ihren Zauberstab und führte einige schnelle Bewegungen aus. Die Farbe löste sich von der Wand, schnellte durch die Luft und landete einige Meter entfernt als riesenhafte Pfütze auf dem Rasen.

Entschuldigend blickte sie zu Molly und Arthur.

„Danke, Liebes.", sagte Molly nur und öffnete sie Küchentür, „ So sieht es doch gleich viel schöner aus." Sie warf kurz einen Blick in die Küche und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrer Familie.

„Nun, Harry, Ron und Hermione ab in die Wanne und dann ins Bett! Keine Wiederrede. Ich sage es nur ungern aber sucht euch die heilsten Zimmer und macht euch Betten sauber, alles weitere Morgen früh. Du Percy..."

„Ich nehme George mit auf mein Zimmer und räume dort für uns auf.", sagte Percy bestimmt.

George starrte auf das Loch im Gebäude aus dem ein Stück Chudley Cannons Bettwäsche wehte, und sah nicht einmal auf.

„Gut, gut. Bill, Fleur könntet ihr das Wohnzimmer übernehmen? Arthur, du hilfst Ginny in ihrem Zimmer. Charlie, du hilfst mir in der Küche? Heute nur das Nötigste. Morgen machen wir hieraus wieder unser zuhause."

**So, hoffe euch hat diese Fortsetzung der letzten Story auch gefallen, denn es wird noch ein dritter Teil folgen. Irgendwie hat mich diese Situation so kurz nach dem Krieg nicht in Ruhe gelassen, ich musste sie wenigstens nach Hause schicken.**

**Aber ich glaube, dass die Todesser den Fuchsbau nicht unbeschadet lassen würden.**

**Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews von euch freuen, um mal zu hören, wie ihr das alles seht.**

**Überhaupt um mal zu hören wie euch meine kleinen Geschichten gefallen.**


	10. Tee

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter und allem was dazu gehört.**

Tee

Molly hatte den Herd wieder zum laufen gebracht. Vom Rest der Küche war kaum mehr etwas zu retten.

Sie strich gedankenverloren über die Kante des Esstisches, schwarz verrußt und uneben.

„Mum?", Bill stand in der Tür, Molly schreckte auf und wischte ihre Hand am Kleid ab.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Fleur und ich im Wohnzimmer schlafen, wenn das okay ist?"

„Wollt ihr nicht nach Hause?", fragte Molly leise, denn im Grunde wollte sie nicht dass er ging.

„Ich bin zuhause.", sagte er nur und hinter Molly pfiff der Teekessel.

„Wir kriegen das wieder hin, alles wird gut.", fügte er hinzu, als sie eine Tasse ohne Henkel mit heißem Wasser füllte.

Molly sah auf und blickte in sein vernarbtes Gesicht. Sie wussten beide, das sie nicht alles wieder hinkriegen würden. Stille legte sich in der Küche über Ruß und Blümchentapete gleichermaßen.

Sie füllte eine weitere Tasse mit Wasser.

Dann sah sie plötzlich erschrocken auf.

„Ich habe nichtmal Tee.", flüsterte sie und begann zu weinen. Bill drückte sie an sich.

Fleur betrat die Küche und war schon im Begriff wieder umzudrehen, als Bill den kopf hob und sie ansprach:" Fleur, Liebling, ich muss kurz ins Shell-Cottage, wir haben nichtmal Tee hier."

Aber Fleur schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du bleibst bei deine Mutter. Isch appariere kurz 'eim und 'ole Tee und," , sie sah sich kurz in der Küche um, „und was 'ier sonst noch fehlt.", und mit einem zarten „Plopp" war sie verschwunden.

Molly schluchzte indes weiter in Bills Schulter, er strich ihr weiter über den Rücken und erzählte ihr, wie sie den Fuchsbau wieder aufbauen würden. Und das es noch viel schöner werden würde als zuvor.

So standen sie immer noch in der Küche, als fleur wieder auftauchte. Auf dem Rücken einen riesigen Rucksack aus dunklem Leder und in den armen einen großen Wäschekorb, aus dem eine bunte Mischung von Geschirr und Lebensmitteln quoll. Sie schlanke Fleur sah so beladen beinahe grotesk aus.

„Ist das mein Rucksack?", fragte Bill amüsiert und nahm ihr den Korb ab.

Molly hatte aufgehört zu weinen und starrte nun auf die Massen an Gemüse, Kartoffeln und Brot, die Bill auf eine der stabileren Theken fallen lies.

Fleur warf eine elegant bestickte Tischdecke über den Esstisch und drückte Molly eine Packung Teebeutel in die Hand.

„Isch dachte Morgen könnten wir zwei die 'uhn zubereiten, jetzt wo sie schonmal tot ist. Nischt war? Zum frühstück habe isch Marmelade und Brot..."

Fleur wurde unterbrochen, als Molly sie in die Arme schloss. „Danke, Liebes.", sagte Molly, wieder mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sie kochte Tee in Fleurs weißen Porzellantassen und stieg dann mit drei Tassen die Treppe hinauf.

Im Flur stieß sie fast mit Arthur zusammen, der Ginnys Zimmer verlies.

„Schläft Hermione schon?", fragte Molly mit einem Nicken in Richtung Tür.

„Hier ist sie jedenfalls nicht."

„Ich wollte den dreien noch einen schönen Tee bringen.", Molly ging weiter die ausgetretenen Stufen hinauf, Arthur folgte ihr.

Percys Zimmertür war geschlossen, und durch das Holz war deutlich seine Stimme zu hören.

„Vielleicht sind sie in Bills altem Zimmer.", sagte Arthur und zeigte auf die Tür zu ihrer Rechten. Er klopfte und bekam keine Antwort, trotzdem öffnete er langsam die Tür.

Harry lag auf einem der beiden Betten. Anscheinend war das Zimmer weites gehend verschont worden. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Brille immer noch auf der Nase, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Auf dem zweiten Bett lag Hermione, sie hatte sich zusammengerollt, die Haare noch in ein Handtuch gewickelt. Auch sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Mit dem Rücken an ihr Bett gelehnt schlief Ron, den Zauberstab in der Rechten und Hermiones Hand in seiner linken.

„Sie schlafen.", flüsterte Arthur seiner Frau zu, „Alle drei."

„In einem Zimmer! Aber das ist doch.."

„Schhhh, Molly, soweit ich sie verstanden habe, haben sie fast ein ganzes Jahr über ein Zelt geteilt und hier hat jeder seinen Schlafanzug an."

Arthur trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Molly warf einen Blick in das Zimmer.

„Arthur siehst du? Alle drei bewaffnet, selbst im Schlaf noch."

Arthur nickte und Molly fuhr fort: „Hast du gesehen wie sie heute appariert sind. Eng zusammengedrängt, Zauberstäbe erhoben. Was sie alles durchgemacht haben müssen."

Sie seufzte und sah beinahe aus, als würde sie wieder zu weinen beginnen, als Arthur auf ihren Sohn zeigte und ein kichern kaum unterdrücken konnte.

„Wenigstens hat Ron es endlich geschafft ihre Hand zu nehmen. Hoffentlich lässt er sie nicht mehr los"

**So schnell liest man sich wieder, der letzte Teil dieser Trilogie ist damit auch fertig^^**

**Ich hoffe diese etwas längere Geschichte hat euch gefallen.**

**Eigentlich hatte ich am Anfang nur die Szene wie die drei eingeschlafen sind und Molly sich um sie sorgt, aber irgendwie hat das ganze dann eine Eigendynamik entwickelt.**

**Über Reviews würde ich mich immens freuen, also sagt mir was ihr denkt!**

**fröhliche Grüßé**

**die Alraune**


	11. Bring mich nach Hause

**Disclaimer: wie immer habe ich keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren, über die ich so gerne Schreibe, und verdiene kein Geld!**

Bring mich nach Hause

Arthur hatte zwar behauptet, er wolle Molly nur etwas Arbeit abnehmen, die Wahrheit war allerdings, das ihm im Fuchsbau die Decke auf den Kopf fiel.

All seine Kinder waren weg: Fred und George mit einem Piratensender unterwegs durchs ganze Land, Charlie in Rumänien, Ginny in der Schule, Bill im Shell-Cottage bei seiner Frau, Ron wer weiß wo und Percy...

Das Haus war Menschenleer und bis oben hin voll mit Angst, sodass Arthur mehr als glücklich war nun seine kleine Ginny vom Bahnhof holen zu können.

Er liebte den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ so sehr, wie kaum einen anderen ort auf der Welt, dieses gedrubbel diese Wiedersehensfreude Eulen, Koffer und lautes Rufen.

Doch als er jetzt durch die Barriere trat, die Wangen noch rot vor Kälte, erstarrte ihm das freudige Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es war als hätte jemand einen grauen Schleier über 9 ¾ gelegt.

Stille lies seine Schritte hart und unnatürlich laut erscheinen.

Und obwohl er schon sehr spät dran war, erschien ihm der Bahnsteig irgendwie leer.

Arthur war nicht dumm, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man den Krieg hier nicht spüren würde. Aber er hatte gehofft.

Den Kopf gesenkt suchte er sich einen Platz und starrte die Gleise entlang, bis der Zug einfuhr.

Die Rote Lock und das schrille Pfeifen nahmen ein wenig der Anspannung vom Gleis, bis sich die Türen öffneten und der erste Schüler auf den Bahnsteig trat, es war ein Hufflepuff. Suchend sah er sich um, fand seine Eltern und rannte weinend auf sie zu.

„Na da hatte aber jemand Heimweh.", murmelte Arthur und reckte den Hals um seine Tochter zu finden.

Doch die nächsten Kinder die den Zug verließen weinten auch.

Arthur war mehr als irritiert, sah von links nach rechts, wo immer mehr der jüngeren Schüler, die Koffer hinter sich her schleifend auf ihre Eltern zu rannten als würde Voldemort selbst sie verfolgen.

Und dann sah er Neville, der einige der letzten Erstklässler aus dem Wagon scheuchte.

„Neville!", rief Arthur sofort erschrocken.

Er war groß geworden, und kräftig, seit Arthur ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte.

Jemand hatte ihm ein Auge blau geschlagen und auf seiner linken Hand prangte eine komisch geformte Narbe, leuchtend rot.

„Mister Weasley, Ginny müsste gleich kommen, sie hat die Griffindors.", entgegnete er kurz und wandte sich wieder dem Zug zu.

Entgeistert sah Arthur ihm nach.

Ein Schwall Ravenclaws näherte sich, alle stumm und dicht aneinander gedrängt, niemand lachte.

„Luna fehlt", rief jemand zu ihnen hinüber, die Stimme war nicht viel mehr, als ein erstickter Schrei.

Sofort war Neville zurück, er zog seinen Zauberstab, und schien mehr als beunruhigt, Arthur konnte nicht anders, er lief ihm nach.

„Cho, wo ist Luna!", rief Neville nun.

Eine junge Ravenclaw mit Tränen in den Augen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sie hielt ihm eine Galeone vor die Nase und schluchzte laut.

„Nein! Das kann nicht sein!" Neville brüllte über den Bahnsteig , „ Luna! Luna, wo bist du!"

Seine Stimme hallte an den Wänden wieder.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", Arthur wandte sich an Cho. Die aber nur weinte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Ein kleiner Tumult hatte sich um sie gebildet. Schüler aus allen Jahrgängen sammelten sich. Jemand schluchzte Laut, ein anderer begann wieder Lunas Namen zu brüllen.

„Mister Longbottom. Hatten sie nicht genug Ärger für dieses Jahr?", fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die Schüler wichen zurück, und Arthur sah wie mehrere von ihnen nach dem Zauberstab in ihren Taschen griffen. Schweigen herrschte, niemand wandte Alecto Carrow den Rücken zu, bis sie zufrieden kichernd im Zug verschwunden war.

Neville kochte vor Wut, als Ginny endlich auftauchte.

Sie humpelte, eine Schnittwunde, halb verheilt lief über ihre Wange, sie sah erbärmlich aus aber in ihren Augen brannte wildes Feuer.

„Neville, beruhig dich. Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun.", sagte sie und wirkte dabei so erwachsen, das Arthur erschrak.

Sie tauschte Blicke mit Neville und Cho, dann schwärmten die drei aus, ließen Arthur stehen, der sich inzwischen fragte ob er wohl unsichtbar geworden war.

Es wurde schon leerer auf dem Bahnsteig als Arthur, Ginny erneut fand.

„Ginevra, was geht hier vor sich? Was ist passiert?"

„Bring mich nach Hause, Daddy.", antwortete sie bloß.

Arthur hatte nun Zeit sie genauer zu mussten.

Sie war blass, die Lippen aufgesprungen. Ihre Krawatte war falsch gebunden und, was Arthur jetzt erst bemerkte, sie trug ihren Koffer ohne Probleme.

Sie war stark geworden, seine kleine Hexe.

Und das versetzte Arthur in Angst. Ein kleines Mädchen konnte er vom kämpfen abhalten, konnte sie verstecken und beschützen. Aber diese junge Frau hatte schon gekämpft und Arthur hatte es nicht verhindern können.

„Aber dein Fuß, die Verletzungen.."

Sie unterbrach ihn: „Bitte bring mich einfach Heim."

Neville tauchte wieder auf, kurz drückte er Ginny an sich.

„Gran ist da, ich muss los."

„Außer Luna fehlt niemand. Die kleinen sind alle bei ihren Eltern, niemand verletzt."

Mit offenem Mund belauschte Arthur die Lagebesprechung der Kinder, die eigentlich über Quidditch und Hausaufgaben sprechen und laut lachen sollten.

„Gut, Ravenclaws und die Huffs auch. Ich erwarte jeden Tag eine Eule. „, erwiderte Neville , „Falls du untertauchen musst gib mir ein Signal. Versprich es mir, ja?"

Ginny nickte und drückte ihn erneut an sich. „Pass auf dich auf, Hogwarts braucht dich.", flüsterte sie. Und beide gingen auseinander.

„Ginny, was haben sie dir angetan? Wir müssen etwas tun.", Arthur fasste sie am Arm, damit sie nicht noch einmal zwischen den Schüler verschwinden konnte.

„Bring mich nach Hause.", sagte sie noch einmal diesmal mit Tränen in den Augen, der Zauberstab zitterte in ihrer Hand.

Und Arthur nahm ihr den riesigen Koffer ab und führte sie vom Bahnsteig, in der Hoffnung wenigstens im Fuchsbau die ganze Geschichte zu erfahren.

**Ich hoffe euch hat auch diese Geschichte gefallen. Und noch mehr hoffe ich, das sie euch einen kleinen Review wert ist.**

**Diese Szene kam mir zusammen mit dem Lied „bring mich nach Hause", von Wir sind Helden in den Kopf. Ein großartiger Song der für mich ein wenig wie der Soundtrack des letzten Films klingt.**

**Das silberne Trio wird ja leider im letzten Band mal getrost ein paar hundert Seiten unerwähnt gelassen. Schade, finde ich.**

**Ich hoffe euch hat meine Version von Ginnys letztem Besuch auf 9 ¾ gefallen.**

**Liebste Grüßé die Alraune**


	12. Audrey

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören keinerlei Rechte an Namen und Charakteren aus dem Potterversum und ich verdiene hier kein Geld, das ist traurig aber wahr.**

Audrey

„Sie sieht aus wie Mum.", flüsterte Ginny zu den anderen rüber.

Ron hatte nur ein kurzes Schnauben für sie übrig, Harry reckte den Hals.

„Sieh doch, sie ist genauso groß, die Locken, und naja ihr müsst zugeben, schlank sieht sie nicht gerade.", flüsterte Ginny weiter.

Hermione nickte zustimmend und George murmelte etwas, auf das Ron laut lachen musste.

„Es freut mich so sehr sie endlich kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Weasley.", sagte Audrey und schüttelte so freudig Mollys Hand, das die beiden kleinen Frauen auf und ab wippten.

Es wirkte wirklich als Stünde Audrey einer älteren Version ihrer Selbst gegenüber.

Ihr rundes fröhliches Gesicht wurde von blonden Locken umrahmt und ihr pummeliger Körper steckte in einem Maigrünen Kleid, sodass sie aussah wie eine gut gelaunte Erbse.

„Erstaunlich, er heiratet Mum. Er ist verrückt!", sagte Bill.

Worauf Ron sich an seinem Tee verschluckte und sich Hermione, die ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, versicherte ob wirklich schon von Heirat die Rede war.

„Sieh ihn dir doch an.", sagte Ginny und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Percy. „Ich hab ihn glaub ich noch nie so glücklich geseh'n."

„Ich sehe hier hinten gar nichts.", grummelte Harry am Ende des Tisches.

„Oh doch, mit seinem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen sah er genauso aus!", versicherte George ihnen. Kichernd sahen sie alle wieder rüber.

Percy stand nun hinter Audrey, da sie ihm aber nur knapp bis zur Brust reichte konnte er problemlos dümmlich über sie hinweg grinsen.

Gerade übergab sie Molly einen selbstgebackenen Obstkuchen, als ein lauter Knall durch die Küche des Fuchsbaus hallte.

Harry war vor lauter strecken nun endgültig mit seinem Stuhl umgefallen.

„Ähm, Audrey," sagte Percy, „ Das ist Harry."

George sprang nun auf, machte einige dramatische Gesten, als würde er den Hauptgewinn einer Quizshow anpreisen und rief dann: „ Der einzigartige, der auserwählte, der unglaubliche Haaaaaaariiiiiiiiiiie Pottaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ginny und Ron begann glucksend zu lachen, Bill grunzte ein wenig mit, erntete aber einen strafenden Blick von Fleur dafür.

Harry lag immer noch wie ein saftiger Maikäfer auf dem Rücken.

„Hallo Harry.", sagte Audrey freundlich und nickte ihm kurz zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder Arthur und Molly zu.

Immer noch lachend halfen die anderen Harry auf.

„Also ich mag sie.", sagte er schlicht und rieb sich den Rücken.

„Und woher weißt du das jetzt schon?", fragte Hermione irritiert.

„ Sie hat mir nicht die Hand geben wollen, sie hat nicht gesagt was für eine Ehre es sei, und vor allem hat sie mir noch keine einzige Frage gestellt. Und das finde ich äußerst sympathisch."

**Die geheimnisvolle Audrey, wir wissen nichts über sie, also hab ich mir was ausgedacht. Ich hoffe ihr mögt meine Version von ihr.**

**Ich habe auch eine wundervolle Kennenlern-Geschichte für die Beiden auf Lager, aber dazu später irgendwann.**

**Wie immer freue ich mich immens über Reviews, Pralinen und Liebeserklärungen aller Art.**

**Liebste Grüßé , die Alraune**


	13. Träume

**Da bin ich mal wieder, und wie immer gehört mir eigentlich nichts und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mache das hier nur zum Spaß und für den Ruhm und so.**

Träume

Wenn sie die Winkelgasse entlang ging konnte sie sich sicher sein, das alle Blicke ihr folgten. Hexen wollten sein wie sie, Cinderella geboren in einem Hühnerstall gerettet von ihrem Prinzen, so wie sie es in Rita Kimmkorns Artikeln gelesen hatten. Und die Zauberer sahen ihre langen Beine ihr schimmerndes Haar ihr strahlendes Lachen, und fragten sich warum sie nicht der Grund dafür sein konnten, warum sie es nicht waren, die diese Frau glücklich machen konnten.

Und sie sahen ihre teuren Umhänge, und hörten ihre Stimme wie Samt und wussten nichts von ihr außer den Geschichten, den Artikeln und den Gerüchten, die aus einer schönen lebensfrohen Frau eine Prinzessin machten. Wörter nichts als Wörter, die sie verwandelten und sie alle neidisch machten.

Doch sie wussten nichts von ihr, wussten nicht wie grauenvoll ihre Flederwichtflüche waren, wussten nicht wie sehr sie den Duft von Erdbeeren liebte und vor allem wusste niemand wie sehr sie immer noch litt.

Der Krieg hatte für Ginny nie geendet, und so wie es aussah würde er es auch nie.

Es waren die Nächte die endlos langen dunklen Nächte die ihr noch Jahre nach dem Kampf zum Verhängnis wurden.

In den ersten Nächten war sie nicht die einzige im Fuchsbau die unter schreien erwachte. Doch ihre Träume ließen nicht nach, es gab gute und schlechte Nächte, aber ganz konnte sie ihren Träumen nicht entfliehen.

Als sie dass erste mal unter schreien wach wurde, war es Hermione die in ihr Bett kroch und sie die ganze Nacht hielt, die immer wieder flüsternd versicherte „Er lebt, alles wird gut, Gin, er lebt.".

Und später war es Harry der sie wach rüttelte sobald sie wimmerte, der immer wieder ihre Tränen trocknete und versicherte alles sei in Ordnung.

Wenn Harry über Nacht verreisen musste, luden Fleur und Hermione sich selbst zu einer Pyjamaparty ein. Oder Molly überredete Ginny doch in ihrem alten Zimmer zu schlafen, nur um Nachts in ihr Zimmer zu laufen und sie fest an ihre Brust zu drücken.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling. Er lebt, es ist alles in Ordnung.", flüsterte sie dann und fühlt sich so machtlos.

Sie wusste dass alles in Ordnung war, aber das änderte ihre Träume nicht, nichts änderte sie. Weder Tränke noch Sprüche noch Lavendelkerzen, sie hatte alles versucht und dann aufgegeben.

Es war immer exakt der gleiche Traum, immer der gleiche Horror, der niemals verblasste. Sie sah Hagrids Silhouette im Dunkeln sah Voldemort und Bellatrix, die im Staub auf sie zu tanzte. Und dann nur Sekunden später, sah sie ihn in Hagrids Armen liegen. Schlapp, leer, tot.

Sie sah das Voldemort sprach, aber sie hörte keinen Ton, nur ihr eigenes Herz, das weiter schlug, obwohl es hätte brechen müssen.

Hagrid legte ihn auf dem zerschundenen Steinboden ab, seine Tränen fielen wie Regen auf Harrys Gesicht. Und in diesem Moment hoffte Ginny so sehr, das er sich das Wasser von den Wangen wischen und auf die Füße springen würde.

Doch das geschah nie, ihr Traum schien ewig so weiter gehen. Sie stand mitten auf der Treppe vor der großen Halle, und sah auf die Leiche am Boden. Sobald sie sich umsah war sie ganz allein, die Todesser, ihre Familie, jeder einzige verschwunden.

Sie war allein, alles war still und sie stand ganz allein und sah auf Harrys Leiche, solange bis sie erwachte.

Aber Ginny strahlte trotzdem, denn er lebte und das war genug um sie glücklich zu machen. Und er liebte sie und sie hätte jeden Preis dafür bezahlt.

**Okay, okay, irgendwie habe ich den Fluff verloren. **

**Vielleicht bringen die Feiertage ihn ja zurück^^**

**Ich hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen, wenn ja dann lasst doch ein kleines Review da.**

**Liebste Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	14. Coming home for Christmas

**Disclaimer: J. hat Harry Potter erfunden, ich nicht. Desshalb ist sie reich und ich nicht.**

Coming home for Christmas

Inmitten von Mollies opulenter Weihnachtsdekoration saß George wie ein schwarzes Loch. Er hielt einen Becher Eierpunsch in der Hand und wirkte als hätte seine Mutter ihn schon vor Stunden dort geparkt.

Harry stieß die Küchentür auf, er schob sich und seinen alten Koffer durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Ron, der seinen eigenen Koffer hinter sich her zog und Massen von Schnee in der Küche verteilte.

Mit einem lauten Krachen lies er seinen Koffer auf die Bodenfliesen fallen.

Sein Blick fiel kurz auf George, er hielt inne, und Harry glaubte für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Angst in seinem Blick zu entdecken.

Aber Ron seufzte nur kurz und brüllte dann „Mum, wir sind daheim!", durch den Fuchsbau. Irgendwo in den Tiefen des Gebäudes war ein dumpfes Türenschlagen zu hören, darauf folgte ein schnelles Getrippel und das Knarren der Dielenböden. Kurz darauf tauchte Mollie Weasley am oberen Treppenabsatz auf. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid und darüber eine unglaublich geblümte Schürze.

Sie stürzte die Treppe hinunter in jeder Hand mehrere Paar Socken, die sie Harry ins Gesicht schlug, als sie Ron umarmte.

„Oh hätte ich das geahnt, dass ihr jetzt schon kommt. Ich hab noch gar nichts gemacht, und die Wäsche...", sie hielt die Socken in die Höhe.

„Oh Harry, du bist ja schon wieder gewachsen, ich kanns gar nicht fassen wie erwachsen ihr ausseht." Sie schloss Harry in die Arme, und er konnte nicht umhin zu Lächeln. Sie wirkte wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn und er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so sehr zuhause gefühlt.

„Ich koche euch schnell was.", sagte sie und lies Harry los um stattdessen die Socken an ihre Brust zu drücken.

„Aber das ist gar nicht nötig, wir haben heute in der Kantine gegessen, Mum."

„Ach Kantinenessen, erzähl mir nicht dass du davon satt wirst." Sie sah die beiden streng an, warf die Socken auf den riesigen Esstisch und wandte sich dem Herd zu.

Niemand konnte Mollys Kochkünsten widerstehen, und so saßen sie eine halbe Stunde später mit prall gefüllten Tellern am Küchentisch als Arthur und Percy gefolgt von einer kleinen Schneewehe die Küche betraten.

"Oh Hallo ihr beiden!", rief Percy mit einem strahlen im Gesicht. Er legte Reiseumhang und Schal ordentlich über einen Stuhl, und brachte so einen strahlend blauen Weasley-Pullover zu Gesicht, als er Ron durch die Haare wuschelte und Harry auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr schon hier seid.", fügte Arthur hinzu, der sich mit beschlagener Brille ein wenig orientierungslos umsah.

"Williams hat uns eher geh'n lassen, meinte wir hätten uns Weihnachten verdient.", sagte Ron und nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft.

Arthur nickte, "Ja, wir haben uns Weihnachten verdient."

Percy war inzwischen zu George hinüber gegangen, und nahm ihm den Eierpunsch aus der Hand. "Du magst das Zeug doch gar nicht George. Soll ich dir was anderes holen?"

"Fred mochte ihn.", antwortete George trocken und starrte weiter ins Licht des Weihnachtsbaumes.

"Ja, ich weiß noch wie er sich vor vier Jahren dermaßen betrunken hat das ich schon dachte wir müssten ihn zu Poppy bringen, egal wie viele Hauspunkte das gekostet hätte."

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Georges Gesicht

"Und als er die Version von Stille Nacht gesungen hat in der Snape im Pyjama durch den Wald tanzt, da konnte ich mich kaum zurückhalten.", fügte Percy hinzu und trank jetzt selbst einen Schluck vom Eierpunsch.

"Es war ein Nachthemd!", rief Ron zu ihnen rüber, "Snape trug definitiv ein Nachthemd."

"Oh sie haben schon ohne uns mit den Weihnachtsliedern angefangen!", rief Ginny nach hinten durch die offene Tür. Sie schob einen riesigen Schrankkoffer vor sich her, auf dem in einer winzigen Transportbox Arnold, ihr Pigmy Puff aufgeregt hin und her hüpfte.

"Ich hör gar nichts.", kam Hermione's Stimme von draußen.

Ron sprang auf und drückt sich an seiner Schwester vorbei nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Man konnte Hermione kichern hören.

"Oh herzlich Willkommen Ginny, Schwesterherz lass mich doch deinen Koffer nehmen!", rief Ginny ihm hinterher, aber sie klang nicht wirklich böse dabei.

"Vielleicht kann ich dir behilflich sein.", sagte Harry mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

"Das wäre wunderbar.", gab sie zurück und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry nahm Arnolds Transportbox in beide Hände und trug ihn immer noch lächelnd die Treppe hinauf in Ginnys Zimmer.

"Ich bin von Idioten umgeben!", rief sie ihm lachend nach und lies sich erst einmal von ihren Eltern umarmen.

**Ja, es ist wenig Schande über mich, Schande über meine Kuh, aber mir fehlte im Weihnachtsstress einfach die Zeit.**

**Ich hoffe mein kleiner Einblick in das erste Weihnachtsfest nach dem Krieg gefällt euch trotzdem, und das ihr mir, ein kleines Review dalasst, quasi als Geschenk^^**

**Frohe Weihnachten euch allen, habt eine gute Zeit, viele Kekse und freut euch eures Lebens.**

**Die Alraune**


	15. Denkmäler

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, falls ihr nicht sicher wart.**

Denkmäler

Es gab lange Streitigkeiten, endlose Diskussionen und zahlreiche Vorschläge, das Denkmal für die Gefallenen von Hogwarts betreffend.

Am Ende entschied das Ministerium sich für einen anderen Entwurf als die Angehörigen. Und so blieb es dabei, es würde zwei Denkmäler geben.

Am ersten Jahrestag des Kampfes wurde im großen Stil enthüllt was das Ministerium ausgewählt hatte.

Bei Sonnenaufgang, wie schrecklich symbolisch.

Ron trug seinen besten Umhang, schlicht, schwarz und tränengetränkt.

Zu viele Beerdigungen und Trauerreden hatte er darin durchgestanden, und nun fühlte er sich, als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getragen als schwarz.

Er sah kurz zu Hermione, sie hatte für den Anlass ein neues Kleid gekauft, gestern erst. Schlicht, hochgeschlossen, elegant und tiefschwarz. Schließlich war die Presse anwesend, und obwohl sie nicht eitel war wusste sie doch was sich gehörte. Sie sah wunderbar aus, wie immer.

Er nahm ihre Hand, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Hügeln zu sehen waren. Kingsley begann zu sprechen, Ron hörte nicht zu. Er hatte alles gehört was man über den Krieg sagen konnte, und nichts kam der Wahrheit auch nur nahe.

Das Denkmal wurde enthüllt, ein riesenhafter schwarzer Stein, der vor den wunderbar vertrauten Steinmauern von Hogwarts wirkte wie ein Eindringling.

Auf der polierten Oberfläche waren in geraden gold leuchtenden Buchstaben die Namen aller Gefallenen ihrer Seite zu lesen.

Darüber in geschwungener Schrift „02 Mai 1998", und darunter „Am dunkelsten ist die Nacht vor der Dämmerung."

Kingsley fuhr fort, die Sonne stieg hoher und lies einzelne Namen aufleuchten. Ron starrte auf seine Füße, dann auf Hermiones. Beinahe musste er lächeln als ihm wieder einmal auffiel wie winzig sie waren.

Kingsley sprach von schwerem Verlust, von Ehre und Helden, aber nicht von Kindern die starben weil sie die Welt retten wollten. Niemand sagte mehr "Kinder", sie nannten sie "Schüler" oder "junge Erwachsene". Sonst hätte es vielleicht noch mehr Tränen gegeben, und sie hatten genug geweint.

Hermione weinte trotzdem, Ron zog sie an sich und sah auf zu Harry, der mit ruhiger Mine neben ihnen stand. Ein Jahr voll Trauer hatte auch ihn abgestumpft. Er nahm Hermiones freie Hand und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

Ron hörte das klicken einer Kamera und sah auf. Sie würden wieder einmal auf der Titelseite enden. Das goldene Trio, sie waren mindestens einmal in der Woche die Schlagzeile. Doch es war nicht mehr aufregend sich selbst auf dem Tagespropheten zu sehen, nicht nach all der Zeit.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Stein, und dort direkt über Kevin Whitby, stand sein Name: Weasley.

Ihm wurde schlecht.

Das war sein Name, sein eigener, wunderbarer Name.

Er wusste wie er ihn in der Küche des Fuchsbaus schreiben gelernt hatte, bis er sieben war hatte er ihn ohne das 'a' geschrieben.

Dieser Name war in seine Hogwartsumhänge gestickt.

Er unterschrieb mit diesem Namen, und manchmal stellte er sich vor wie Hermione damit unterschreiben würde.

Dieser Name gehörte nicht auf ein Denkmal, genauso wenig wie er auf einen Grabstein gehörte.

**Hallo mal wieder, dieses Denkmal schwebt mir schon ewig im Kopf herum, genau wie sein Gegenstück das ihr demnächst wohl noch kennen lernen werdet.**

**Ich hoffe ihr mögt das Kapitel, und das ihr mir ein kleines Review da lasst.**

**Nur zum naschen.**

**Grüßé, die Alraune**


	16. Antworten

**Hallo meine Lieben, schön das ich es endlich mal schaffe wieder was zuende zu bringen. Wie immer verdiene ich kein Geld, weder mit Fanfictions noch sonst womit (Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte).**

**Dieses Kapitel ist für Ewjena, die mir letztens den Tag gerettet hat mit wunderbaren Reviews und hilfreicher Kritik. Hier also ein bisschen Fluff für dich gegen die kalte Jahreszeit. Euch anderen natürlich auch viel Spaß ^**

Antworten

James fiel rückwärts ins Gras als direkt neben ihm Neville auftauchte. Das laute ploppen hallte durch den Garten des Fuchsbaus, dann herrschte kurz Stille.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", Neville stolperte in Richtung der Weasleys, die um einen großen Tisch im Garten versammelt saßen. Arthur sprang erschrocken auf, Ron schüttete Eistee aus einer großen Glaskaraffe auf den Tisch und Hugo fing laut an zu weinen.

„Harry, ihr wart nicht zu hause und auch nicht bei Ron und da dachte ich, vielleicht wärt ihr hier, und naja hier seid ihr ja auch, alle zusammen."

Neville sah verrückt aus: Er war Barfuss trug gestreifte Pyjamahosen und ein verwaschenes Griffindor T-Shirt unter seinem verdreckten Arbeitsumhang.

Seine Haare standen undefinierbar in alle Richtungen ab.

Hermione, die Hugo auf dem Arm sanft hin und her schaukelte, sprach als erste: „Neville, wie siehst du aus? Hast du bis eben geschlafen? Es ist beinahe achtzehn Uhr."

„Hannah.", sagte Neville und lief auf Molly zu, „Sie, also wir, nein, ich bin schon wirklich lange wach.", sagte er und drehte sich ein wenig orientierungslos um sich selbst.

„Schhhh," machte Molly nur und nahm seine Hand, „Eins nach dem anderen, Schatz. Was ist mit Hannah?"

Er sah sich um, und kratzte sich ein wenig am Kopf.

„Oh, der geht's gut, ja 'wohl auf ', genau so haben sie's gesagt.", er griff in seinen Umhang, holte eine gelbe Knolle hervor besah sie kurz und nickte ihr freundlich zu.

Dann sagte er: „Hogwarts. Ich, ja ich muss eine Eule nach Hogwarts schicken. Am besten sofort! Oh ich hätte schon vor stunden."

Die Knolle fiel ins Gras.

„Neville was ist los?", Ginny watschelte auf ihn zu.

Er sah auf ihren kugelrunden Bauch und blickte ihr dann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Gesicht. „Wir waren im Mungos um halb vier schon, es hat so unglaublich lange gedauert. Ich habe drei Stunden Unterricht verpasst einfach so!", seine Stimme wurde lauter und er griff sich ins Haar.

„Das Baby ist da!", rief Hermione als hätte sie eine Scharade gelöst.

„Sie ist blond.", antwortete Neville schlicht und wurde prompt von Molly an sich gedrückt. „Oh Neville wie wunderbar! Euer kleines Mädchen ist da."

„Wie geht es Hannah?", fragte Hermione und umarmte ihn.

„3689 Gramm, das soll ich euch sagen und 53 cm, sie hat gesagt das soll ich mir merken."

„Ja, danke Neville. Nett das du es ausrichtest. Ich glaube ich schreibe für dich an Minerva, du bist wohl ein wenig durcheinander.", sagte sie schmunzelnd und druckte Ron seinen Sohn in die arme „Ich hab ihn seit der Abschlussprüfung an der Uni nicht mehr so geseh'n. Tu doch was." , flüsterte sie ihm zu und verschwand im Haus.

„Ähm...", sagte Ron daraufhin, „Komm Neville du setzt dich erstmal hin. Und wie wär's mit einem Glas Wasser?"

„Sechs Tage zu früh", murmelte Neville und lies sich zum Tisch führen.

„Wisst ihr ich hab das Buch nicht mal bis zu Ende durch gelesen. Ich weiß doch gar nicht was ich tun soll. Sie ist so klein, sie ist so winzig, und ich bin so groß daneben. ", er nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser, aus dem Glas, das Ron ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, „Ich weiß nicht mal wie man ein Baby hält."

„Mit dem Kopf nach oben!", warf Harry von der Seite ein. Und Ginny knuffte ihn fest in den Oberarm dafür.

Neville jedoch nickte nur und murmelte: „Ja, ja das klingt logisch, immer mit dem Kopf nach oben. Das merk ich mir."

„Es ist alles leichter als es zuerst aussieht, Neville. Ich hatte auch Angst am Anfang aber das vergeht.", sagte Ron mit beruhigender Stimme und lächelte auf Hugo herab.

Dieser quietschte ein wenig vor sich hin und ließ etwas Sabber an seinem Kinn runtertropfen.

„Wie heißt sie, Neville?, fragte Ginny nun, nahm auf Nevilles anderer Seite platz und fing an die schönsten Erdbeeren aus einer Schale zu suchen.

Sie erntete einen reichlich verwirrten Blick.

„Na Hannah, Hannah Longbottom.", kam die antwort prompt.

„Ich glaube sie meint deine Tochter.", fügte Ron lachend hinzu.

„Ach die! Mildred, und Augusta nach Gran. Meine Tochter ...", sagte er und grinste ein wenig in der Gegend rum.

Ron klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter und machte hinter seinem Rücken Gesten, die wohl andeuten sollten Neville wäre nicht ganz dicht.

Ginny warf ihm einen Strafenden Blick zu, und tätschelte ein wenig Neville's Arm.

„Sieh mal, sogar Rons Kinder leben noch. Das sollte dir doch Mut geben oder?", sagte sie und steckte sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund.

„Hahaha, oh du bist so witzig.", maulte Ron vor sich hin. „Du findest mich Prima, oder Hugo? Ich bin doch ein guter Vater?", er sah auf seinen Sohn hinunter.

Dieser blickte mit weitaufgerissen Augen zurück und sabberte noch ein bisschen mehr.

Ginny brach in Lachen aus, Neville kicherte auch ein wenig.

Ron lächelte seinen Sohn ein wenig enttäuscht an, nahm dann aber ein Tuch von der Bank und wischte sein Kinn sauber. „Tja, wenn du sprechen kannst, dann sagst du es mir noch oft genug."

Harry trat jetzt zu ihnen, und drückte Neville ein Paar braune Lederschuhe in die Hände. „Hier, damit die dich im Mungos ein bisschen ernster nehmen."

Neville stand umständlich von der Holzbank auf.

„Danke Harry, das ist so nett von dir."

Auf einem Bein hüpfend zog er die Schuhe an und murmelte noch ein paar unzusammenhängende Sachen.

„Danke!", sagte er dann erneut und drückte erst Harry, dann Ginny an sich, nicht ohne beide mit etwas Erde zu beschmieren, und gab dann Hugo die Hand.

„Eule ist raus!", rief Hermione ihm zu, die gerade vom Haus zurück kam.

Auch sie wurde gedrückt genau wie Molly, die ihm das Versprechen abnahm sobald wie möglich mit Frau und Kind zum Sonntäglichen Weasley-Treffen zu kommen. Er nahm Rose auf den Arm und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Rose kicherte, und er drehte sich ein paar mal schnell mit ihr im Kreis. „Sie ist wunderschön, bald lernst du sie kennen.", sagte er zu ihr und setzte sie wieder ins Gras.

Arthur tauchte jetzt wieder auf. Er gab Neville einen großen Strauß Blumen und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Oh, Leucanthemum vulgare, Erica tetralics und Papaver Rhoeas.", zählte Neville fröhlich auf, „Und was soll ich damit?", fragte er dann und hielt Arthur den Strauß wieder hin.

„Die sind für Hannah, mein Lieber. Ich habe gelernt, dass Frauen sich immer über Blumen freuen, aber nach Geburten noch mehr."

„Ja, das klingt gut. Ich glaube ich sollte zurück zu ihr. Ich bin ja schon...", er sah auf sein linkes Handgelenk, dann auf sein rechtes und stellte dann fest das er keine Uhr trug. „Naja, ich danke euch für alles, ich melde mich."

Und er disapparierte, zwar nicht in die Empfangshalle des Mungos, sondern in die Wäscherei, aber das störte ihn nicht sehr.

**Ich hoffe euch allen hat der zerstreute Neville gefallen, und das ihr mir vielleicht einen kleinen Review dalasst um mir das zu sagen.**

**Ansonsten**

**Komische Rüben für alle!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Die Alraune**


	17. Verlierer

**Hallo meine Lieben, schön euch wiederzusehn, bitte bleibt doch und lest diese Geschichte, mit der ich keine Geld verdiene und deren Charaktere alle J.K Rowling gehören.**

Verlierer

Der Himmel war schon dunkel, als er Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus durch die Hintertür verließ. Gregory Goyle war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst, immer noch groß und breitschultrig, doch er war schmal geworden und lief mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Welt. Die Eulenkacke klebte noch an seinen Schuhen, und der Geruch von Putzmitteln hing ihm immer noch in der Nase, als er die Winkelgasse entlang schlich.

Man hatte ihn freigesprochen.

Gehirnwäsche, Manipulation, Erziehung mit falschen Wertvorstellungen, viele große Worte waren gefallen und am Schluss hatte der Zaubergamot beschlossen, dass er unschuldig sei. Ein verwirrtes Kind hatten sie ihn genannt, und ihn dann in eine Welt gestoßen, die nicht mehr seine war. Seinen Vater hatte man nicht gehen lassen, sie hatten ihn in Ketten abgeführt. Und danach ging alles Bergab. Sie hatten das Anwesen verkauft, und eine kleine Wohnung in der Nokturngasse bezogen, denn es gab jetzt keinen Ort mehr in England an dem ein Zauberer billiger leben konnte. Als Junge war er hier herumstolziert, jetzt wirkte es wie eine Theaterkulisse: leer, dunkel und irgendwie falsch.

Nur hier und da huschte jemand vorbei, den er früher einmal gekannt hatte. In einem anderen Leben wie es ihm schien.

Früher hatte er keine Sorgen gehabt. Sein Familie hatte über Geld, Ansehen und Kontakte verfügt. Er hatte immer die besten Kindermädchen, fantastisches Essen, Handgefertigtes Spielzeug. Er hatte die Wochenende auf Partys und Bällen verbracht, wo er mit den anderen Kindern verstecken in den großen Herrenhäusern spielte und im Sommer Hunde und Hauselfen durch die Gärten jagte.

Und er hatte Freunde gehabt, Vincent und Draco, die für ihn wie Brüder waren. Und Blaise und Theo, und Pansy, die wunderschöne Pansy mit der er so gerne einmal ausgegangen wäre.

„Du bist loyal", hatte der sprechende Hut zu ihm gesagt, „In Slytherin wirst du Freunde finden, die für dich durchs Feuer gehen würden."

Und wenn er jetzt daran dachte kamen ihm die Tränen.

Die Zeitung hatte er im Rinnstein gefunden, und eigentlich nur für seine Mutter eingesammelt, um sie ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Aber jetzt auf dem Heimweg blätterte er sie doch durch.

Gelangweilt überflog er einen Artikel über Elfenrechte, und musste schlucken als sein Blick auf das Portrait von Hermione Granger neben dem Text fiel.

Mussten sie ihm ihr Glück so unter die Nase reiben? Die großen Helden der Zaubererwelt, er hatte sie so satt.

Man hatte ihn zwar freigesprochen, dennoch wusste jeder was er getan hatte, und egal wo er hinging folgten ihm Blicke und ein Wispern.

Doch das goldenen Trio, ach, die ganzen verdammten Griffindors man umjubelte sie förmlich, immer noch.

Er las die Ergebnisse der Quidditch-Spiele von letzter Woche, und einen kurzen Bericht über eine Sperrung des Flohnetzwerks, wegen Wartungen , er überschlug die Seiten mit Kochrezepten und Klatsch, und hielt kurz bei den Familienanzeigen inne.

‚Wir freuen uns sehr über die Geburt unseres zweiten Enkelkindes

Molly Amaryllis Weasley

07.04.2002

Arthur + Molly Weasley

Ottery St. Catchpole '

Er schnaubte nur.

Vermehren sich wie die Karnickel die verdammten Weasleys.

Eigentlich wollte er die Zeitung schon zusammenrollen, als sein Blick auf eine Anzeige am unteren Rand der Seite fiel. Sie war schlicht aber elegant, mit einer feinen Blumenranke umrahmt:

'Voller Stolz geben wir die Vermählung unserer Kinder bekannt

Draco Lucius Malfoy & Astoria Elisabeth Greengrass

06.04.2002

Lucius + Narcissa Malfoy

Adalbert + Ginette Greengrass'

Es war ein Schlag ins Gesicht, er würde heiraten. Einfach so, nach allem was passiert war, würde Draco heiraten.

Und er hatte ihm nichts davon erzählt. Nur einmal vor ein paar Monaten hatte er erwähnt, das er mit Daphnes kleiner Schwester tanzen gewesen war. Und später hatte er sie vielleicht nebenbei mal erwähnt. Aber warum hatte er bei seinem letzten Besuch nichts davon gesagt. Aber nein, er hatte eine Dose guten Earl Greys mitgebracht, Grüße von seiner Mutter ausgerichtet und sich ängstlich in der winzigen Wohnung umgeschaut. Er hatte geplaudert, er hatte nervös gelächelt, aber er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er heiraten würde.

George war nicht wütend, er war ewig nicht mehr wütend gewesen.

Sein Wille war schon lange gebrochen, und er wusste nicht mal genau wann das war.

Als Professor McGonagall, die ihn immer so an seine strenge Großmutter erinnert hatte, gegen ihn aussagte, mit Hass in den Augen und zitternden Fingern.

Als seine Mutter dem Hauselfen ihre beste Pelzstola schenkte und danach eine halbe Stunde vor dem Kleiderschrank auf dem Boden saß und weinte.

Oder als er das erste mal das Wort 'Todesser' in grünem Lack auf seiner Haustür prangen sah, als wäre es eine Beleidigung.

Er faltete die Zeitung ordentlich zusammen. Seine Mum würde sich darüber freuen, und von seinem Lohn könnte er vielleicht einen Shepherds pie zum Abendessen kaufen.

Er bog in Richtung Supermarkt ab.

Und ein wenig später schlängelte er sich zwischen den letzten Besuchern der Winkelgasse hindurch nach Hause, in seinem Beutel konnte man die Flaschen klirren hören. Und alle sahen weg.

**Wie ihr seht ein ewiges auf und ab mit mir. Es hat glaube ich ewig gedauert hiefür einen Titel zu finden, und ich bin immer noch nicht zufrieden damit.**

**Ich weiß es ist ein wenig anders als sonst, aber ich hoffe sehr dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat, mal einen der eher vergessenen Charaktere zu hören.**

**Vielleicht lasst ihr mich einfach wissen was ihr davon haltet, das freut mich immer so wenn ich was von euch höre.**

**Also dann, Liebste Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	18. Angst

Angst

„Hermione, denk an ein glückliches Erlebnis!", Harrys Stimme drang kaum zu ihr durch.

Es wurde immer kälter, so schrecklich kalt.

„Streber!", eine schrille Kinderstimme, lauter als Harrys. „Härmeineeeeee, nicht mal ihren Namen kann man aussprechen!"

Geschockt sah sie sich um, erblickte aber keine Mädchen in blauen Schuluniformen nur Dementoren, überall Dementoren.

Riesige Schatten, schwarz wie Tinte, und so unglaublich schnell.

Black brach zusammen, fiel einfach ins Gras, das mit Raureif überzogen war.

Sie würden sie nicht besiegen, sie konnten sie nicht besiegen, was sollten schon zwei Schüler allein ausrichten.

Ein guter Gedanke, ein schöner Gedanke, etwas das sie glücklich machen würde.

Ihr letztes Zeugnis auf der Earlsdon Grundschule, mit dem Vermerk, dass sie eine Klasse überspringen sollte. Aber hatten sie die anderen nach Schulschluss nicht in eine Pfütze geschubst und sie an den Haaren gezogen.

Ihre Schuluniform war ganz dreckig geworden und sie hatte den halben Tag nur geweint.

Sie hatte nie Freunde gehabt, sie war ganz alleine.

Nein, jetzt hatte sie Freunde, hier in Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, Professor Sinistra hatte ihr gesagt sie sei eine Hexe, sie hatte das Wohnzimmer der Grangers mit goldenen Sternen gefüllt und hatte eine Topfpflanze in ein Akkordeon verwandelt. Und jetzt verbrachte sie jede Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernte. Jeder Tag hatte nun 32 Stunden und sie war so müde.

„Expecto -", der Rest der Formel blieb in ihrer Kehle stecken, „expecto – expecto -"

Ron, Harry und Ron, ihre Freunde, sie hatte Freunde, aber Ron hatte wochenlang nicht mit ihr gesprochen, und es war so schrecklich kalt.

Die Dementoren kamen näher und sie brauchte einen letzten guten Gedanken.

Er hatte ihr über den Kopf gestrichen, und sein Haar hatte so gut geduftet, er hatte gelächelt, dieses einmalige lächeln, als sie sich wegen Krätze entschuldigt hatte.

Er würde sterben, er lag dort drüben, bewusstlos, und sie konnte nichts tun.

So kalt, sie lies ihren Zauberstab sinken.

Er würde sterben, egal was sie jetzt tat, er würde trotzdem sterben.

Es wurde schwarz.

**So meine Lieben ein kleiner Sprung zurück, total vintage und so. Irgendwie hänge ich immer in der Zukunft rum, obwohl der dritte Band eigentlich immer mein Liebling war.**

**Hermiones Sicht des Dementorenangriffs, was denkt ihr?**

**Wie immer würde ich gerne wissen was ihr davon haltet, eure Reviews motivieren mich immer wieder neu weiter zu schreiben, danke dafür^^**

**Ich habe noch eine Menge Geschichten auf Lager, und gerade zwei ellenlange Kapitel in Arbeit also hoffe ich dass ihr bald mehr von mir hören werdet.**

**Liebste Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	19. Planung

**Hallo meine Lieben, ich bin zurück. Da ich mir immer noch kein Hotelzimmer zum schreiben mieten kann, ist wohl klar, das ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene. Die Charaktere gehören alle J.K Rowling. **

Planung

Es klopfte eilig an der Wohnungstür und Hermione warf in ihrem Arbeitszimmer ein paar Akten vom Tisch als sie erschrocken aufsprang.

Als sie die Tür aufriss stand ihr Ginny gegenüber.

Hermione wollte eigentlich einen Kommentar über die Funktionsfähigkeit ihrer Klingel abgeben, aber ihre Schwägerin schien außer sich und drängte sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung. Sie warf ihren Mantel auf einen Stuhl und eine Zeitschrift auf die Theke in der Küche dann baute sie sich mit verschränkten Armen und vorgeschobenem Kinn vor ihr auf.

„Es reicht mir.", Ginnys Nasenflügel blähten sich gefährlich während sie sprach, „Endgültig.", fügte sie leicht hysterisch hinzu.

Hermione blickte sich erschrocken um. Was zur Hölle war hier los?

„Ginny, was meinst du? Ist was passiert?"

„Hier!", sie zog die Ausgabe der Hexenwoche, die sie zuvor achtlos hingeworfen hatte, zu sich rüber und blätterte bis sie eine bestimmte Seite wieder gefunden hatte.

‚Ginny Weasley, Immer die Brautjungfer, niemals die Braut?', lautete die Überschrift in riesigen gelben Buchstaben. Ginny drückte ihren Zeigefinger auf das ‚niemals' und schnaubte.

Darunter mehrer Fotos von ihr: Ganz links bei Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit, das goldene Kleid, die offenen langen Haare, sie wirkte so kindlich im vergleich zu heute.

Daneben Ginny auf Percys Hochzeit, damals so kurz nach dem Krieg wirkte sie blass und die Narben auf ihrer Haut traten deutlich hervor. Aber sie lachte und wirkte in dem kurzen grünen Kleid als sprühe sie vor Glück. Dann ein Bild von George und Angelinas Hochzeit wie sie Teddy auf dem Arm hin und her schaukelte, damit er ruhig blieb. Darunter stand nach einer kurzen Bemerkung über ihr schlichtes blaues Kleid, wie sehr sich seit jeher für den Patensohn Harrys aufopferte.

Rechts davon ein Foto von Nevilles Hochzeit, Ginny, Luna und Hermione in grellgelben Kleidern sie lachten. Und dann Hermiones eigene Hochzeit, Ginny hielt gerade eine Rede, in einer Hand ein Sektglas in der anderen ein Taschentuch.

‚Ist sie nur gerührt oder kriselt es zwischen ihr und Harry?' stand darunter.

„Es ist nicht zu fassen, oder?", fragte Ginny ihre Freundin mit verschränkten Armen.

„Das ist doch nur ein Klatschblatt, das glaubt doch kein vernünftiger Mensch, was da alles drinsteht." Hermione lies sich auf einen Küchenstuhl nieder und wirkte sichtlich beruhigt über die ‚schwere' des Problems.

„Ich weiß ja, aber es ärgert mich so sehr. Warum kann er mich nicht endlich heiraten? Oder glaubst du er ist sich nicht sicher? Glaubst du er will nicht? Du musst das doch wissen Hermione!", sie redete sich wieder in Rage.

„Was redest du denn da? Natürlich will er dich heiraten, aber du kennst ihn doch. Hat er jemals etwas für romantik über gehabt?"

„Ich will keine romantik! Ich will heiraten!", Ginny schlug mit der Flachen Hand auf die Zeitschrift, sodass ihre Ebenbilder in den bunten Abendkleidern zum Bildrand liefen und erschrocken hinter Überschriften Schutz suchten.

Hermione musste kichern, und auch Ginnys Blick wurde weicher als ihr klar wurde was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Okay, das meinte ich jetzt auch nicht so.", gab sie zu und zog ihre Hand vom Tisch zurück. „Aber ich will ja keine tausend rote Rosen und den albernen Kniefall."

Hermione sah verlegen auf ihre Finger, als sie an Rons Antrag dachte.

Wie er sie vom Weihnachtstrubel weggelockt hatte um draußen im Schnee unter den Sternen seine Liebe zu beteuern. Er hatte so wunderbare Sachen gesagt und im Hintergrund hatte man die Weasleys mit ihren Eltern zusammen Weihnachtslieder singen hören.

„Ich mochte seinen Antrag sehr.", sagte sie leise.

„Daran war ja auch nichts falsch. Aber könntest du dir Harry dabei vorstellen? Er ist halt nicht so altmodisch, ich bin es ja auch nicht."

„Ich finde das charmant.", sagte Hermione noch leiser mit leicht errötenden Wangen.

Während Ginny ihr einen gespielt erschrockenen Blick zuwarf und immer wieder „Charmant"- sagend den kopf schüttelte, setzte Hermione Teewasser auf.

Als der Tee vor ihnen stand wurde Ginny wieder ernster.

„Ich will ihm den Antrag machen. Am neunundzwanzigsten, du weißt schon, Schalttag. Angeblich bringt es kein Unglück, wenn eine Frau am Schalttag einen Antrag macht.", sie nahm einen großen Schluck Tee und wartete auf das Urteil ihrer Schwägerin.

„Wow."

„Das ist deine Antwort?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab selbst nie über so etwas nachgedacht."

„Du wurdest ja auch von ihm gefragt.", erwiderte Ginny schnippisch.

„Ron wäre gekränkt gewesen, glaube ich.", Hermione drehte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch hin und her. „Aber Ron ist ganz anders!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Ginnys unsicheren Blick sah.

„Also glaubst du es ist eine gute Idee?"

„Ja, ich denke das solltest du wirklich tun. Vielleicht ist Harry nur nicht klar, dass du schon heiraten willst. Vielleicht braucht er einfach einen kleinen Schubser.", sagte Hermione ermutigend.

Ginny strahlte jetzt richtig.

„Okay, ich habe einen Plan. Du muss mir sagen wie er klingt.", Hermione nickte aufmerksam.

„Ich dachte wir machen einen Ausflug auf den Besen, irgendwo aufs Land und dann ein Picknick. Weißt du, weit draußen, wegen der Presse. Am besten mit heißem Kakao und Treacle Tart, die liebt er. Und dann frag ich ihn. Und wenn er ja sagt, fliegen wir zum Fuchsbau und feiern mit allen.", sie sah erwartungsvoll auf.

„Das klingt perfekt. Und er WIRD ja sagen. Glaub mir.", sie langte über den Tisch und nahm Ginnys Hand.

„Du musst mir aber helfen.", erwiderte diese, „Du muss mit das Picknick hinapparieren bevor wir da sind und die anderen unter irgendeinem Vorwand im Fuchsbau versammeln, und du darfst Ron kein Wort sagen."

„Er würde sich bestimmt nach fünf Minuten verplappern. Keine Angst, das kann ich für mich behalten. Aber ist das nicht ein Dienstag?", sie blickte zum Kalender an der Küchenwand.

„Ich muss mit Williams reden, ich hoffe er wird sie einfach früh gehen lassen. Also falls nicht dazwischen kommt. Ich meine den Papierkram können sie ja am nächsten Tag auch noch machen. Aber sonst muss ich vier Jahre warten."

„Gut.", sagte Hermione schlicht, und verlies die Küche, nur um kurze Zeit später mit Pergament und Feder zurück zukehren.

„Also du kümmerst dich um Williams, ich werde deine Familie zusammentrommeln. Und Luna, Neville und Hannah?", während sie sprach schrieb sie alles fein säuberlich mit.

„Ja, und Andromeda und Teddy."

„Okay, ich muss irgendwo eine wunderbare Treacle Tart auftreiben, die aus dem Supermarkt ist grauenhaft. Und du solltest mit Fleur etwas Besonderes zum anziehen kaufen. Aber bloß nichts in dem du nicht fliegen kannst."

Und während Hermione eine perfekte Liste erstellte, lehnte Ginny sich entspannt zurück und überlegte wie die Brautjungfernkleider bei ihrer Hochzeit aussehen könnten.

**So, wie immer habe ich es nicht geschafft die Geschichten, zwei ellenlangen Geschichten, die hier in Form von Zettelhaufen rumliegen fertig zu bringen. Aber dafür kam mir etwas anderes in den Kopf. Nämlich der Unterschied zwischen Ron und Harry, was Mädchen angeht.**

**Wie wir alle wissen sind sie ja beide ein bisschen ungeschickt, aber ich stelle mir Ron immer eher über-romantisch und altmodisch, und Harry ein wenig zu nüchtern und direkter vor.**

**Beides nicht falsch, keine Frage, aber wenn es um Anträge geht liegt Ron in meinem Kopf vorne.**

**Soweit von mir, ich hoffe ich höre auch etwas von euch liebe Leser, auch von denen die immer so schnell verschwinden ohne mir zu sagen was sie darüber denken. (Liebe Black-reader, ich weiß, dass ihr da seid)**

**Ansonsten die liebsten Grüßé**

**Von der Alraune**


	20. Bruchstücke

**Hallo mal wieder. Dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen anders. Es beinhaltet mehrere Geschichten die na ja einfach zu kurz waren für ein eigenes Kapitel, im Grunde aber keinen richtigen Zusammenhang haben. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch trotzdem darüber.**

**Jetzt auch neu inklusive Formatierung Wow, das ist einmalig!**

**Wie immer verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld, alle Charaktere gehören J.K**

Bruchstücke

Was keiner von ihnen wusste war, dass Percy selbst seinen Namen ohne zögern in den Feuerkelch geworfen hätte. Und dass er so gerne der Champion für Hogwarts geworden wäre.

Er hätte sorgfältig die Aufgaben studiert, die perfekte Lösung gefunden.

Jedes Hindernis hätte er vorsichtig und mit viel Raffinesse bewältigt, und am Ende hätte er gewonnen.

Und seine Brüder hätten für ihn gejubelt.

* * *

><p>„Das Sofa dorthin, ich bin hier noch nicht ganz mit der Wand fertig, und Mione...woah! Vorsicht die Tapete kommt runter!"<p>

Sie duckten sich, Ron stolperte über einen Karton, Farbe spritze und schon waren sie von einer Lage Tapete und etwas Leim bedeckt.

„Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich den Zauber richtig hinbekommen hätte.", gab Harry nun zu.

„Tja, irgendwie nicht.", Ron rieb sich Rücken und schmunzelte.

„Vielleicht hättet ihr auch erst fertig Tapezieren und dann die Möbel reinbringen sollen.", fügte Hermione hinzu.

Ginny begann zu kichern, „Also ich find's gemütlich so, ein bisschen klebrig vielleicht, aber das vergeht bestimmt."

Hermione versuchte ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen klebte aber dann mit dem Ellenbogen fest, bei dem Anblick konnte Ron nicht mehr an sich halten, sein Lachen wirkte in dem Chaos lauter als sonst.

Aber es schien ansteckend zu sein, schon bald lachten sie alle unkontrollierbar.

Harry setzte sich auf einen Karton und versuchte aufzuhören „Hattet ihr echt geglaubt, dass klappt auf Anhieb.", sagte er ein wenig außer Atem.

„Wir dachten du wüsstest, was du tust.", brachte Ginny glucksend hervor.

Und als abrupt Stille einkehrte, Ron Hermiones Hand nahm und Harry den Kopf senkte, sah sie sich verwirrt um.

* * *

><p>Mehrere Wochen lang lag Stille über dem Fuchsbau, als hätte der Tod nicht nur einen von ihnen verstummen lassen.<p>

Doch eines Tages nach dem Mittagessen schaltete Molly das Radio ein.

„_Stamp your feet like a leprechaun_

_Gettin' it on, gettin' it on._

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?"_

Das Lied dröhnte durch das windschiefe Haus, und George nahm seine Schwester an beiden Händen und tanzte ausgelassen, tränen in den Augen.

* * *

><p>Und manchmal dachte Molly, dass sie den kleinen nur Fred genannt hatten, damit man wieder ‚Fred + George' denken konnte, damit man sie in Gedanken auf<p>

Gästelisten setzten konnte ‚Angelina, Fred und George' und damit man ihre Namen wieder zusammen durch Gärten und Treppenhäuser brüllen konnte, weil man es

schon so viele Jahre hatte unterdrücken müssen.

* * *

><p>Es gab einen Knall, dann einen Schrei.<p>

Ginny rannte los, Harry folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Das Dreirad war umgekippt, ein Reifen drehte sich noch, war aber verbogen.

„Oh Schatz!", rief Ginny und ging vor Teddy in die Knie.

Doch er lief an ihr vorbei, klammerte sich weinend an Harrys Knie.

„Daddy, ich hab die Laterne da nich gesehn!", er hielt ihm seine aufgeschürfte Hand entgegen.

Harry strich ihm über das leuchtend blaue Haar und sah besorgt zu Ginny hinüber, die wortlos das Dreirad aufhob.

* * *

><p>„Ah, auch eine Linkshänderin wie du.", sagte Molly als Neville zum ersten mal seine Verlobte zum Essen bei den Weasleys mitgebracht hatte. Mit einem Schwung<p>

ihres Zauberstabes tauschten Hannahs Messer und Gabel ihre Plätze. Diese starrte aber nur auf die Buchstaben auf ihrem linken Handrücken: Ich soll nicht

widersprechen

**Okay, kurz sind sie, das steht fest, aber sind sie auch gut?**

**Also sagt mir was ihr denkt, ich freue mich immer sehr über eure Meinung!**

**Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	21. Geisterkatze

**Ich bin zurück, kann es selbst kaum fassen, dass ich mal wieder die Zeit gefunden habe etwas zu schreiben. Aber ich bin mehr als glücklich darüber.**

**Also zum Disclaimer: Wie immer Habe ich keine Rechte an den Charakteren aus Harry Potter, und verdiene hiermit keinen einzelnen Pfennig.**

Geisterkatze

Vernon und Petunia saßen auf dem Sofa. Dudley, für den in der kleinen Wohnung kein anderer Platz war saß auf dem Teppich zu ihren Füßen. Sie sahen einen Krimi, und Vernon hatte gerade erklärt der Mörder sei bestimmt der indische Nachbar des Opfers, denn seiner Meinung nach würde nur ein Ausländer eine unschuldige junge Frau so kaltblütig ermorden.

Hestia Jones saß auf einem der Küchenstühle neben ihnen und strickte sehr ungeschickt etwas großes blaues, bei dem Dudley nicht gewagt hatte zu fragen was es mal werden sollte. Sie fand Fernseher sehr interessant und setzte sich immer dazu wenn die Dursleys einen Film sahen, oder die Nachrichten. Dedalus Diggel hingegen hatte sich zurückgezogen um ein langes Bad zu nehmen.

Gerade als die Musik im Fernsehen spannungsvoll anschwoll tauchte eine silbrig leuchtende Katze auf. Sie kam aus der Wand auf sie zu, und machte direkt vor Hestia halt.

Dudley war erschrocken aufgesprungen, seine Eltern pressten sich ängstlich in die Sofakissen.

Hestia blickte die Katze beinahe so angsterfüllt an, wie die anderen es taten, und das obwohl sie doch an Geistertiere gewöhnt sein musste.

„An alle Mitglieder des Ordens: Potter ist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Wir befinden uns im Kampf.", die Katze sprach mit der Stimme einer Frau, sie klang bemüht gefasst, „ Er verlangt das wir Potter ausliefern. Unsere Frist ist bald abgelaufen, wir werden weiterkämpfen, bis zum letzten. Bitte verbleiben sie in Position. Sollte Hogwarts fallen, fliehen sie sofort ins Ausland. Soweit weg wie sie können. Uns allen viel Glück."

Das blaue Strickmonstrum viel zu Boden, die Katze verschwand.

Hestia starrte der schlanken Silberkatze hinterher, und klappte mehrmals den Mund auf und zu.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte Vernon, und Dudley dachte zum ersten mal, dass es wohl Harrys gutes Recht war ihn als schwer von Begriff zu bezeichnen.

„Wer kämpft denn? Was ist passiert? Woher kam die Katze?", fügte er nun hinzu, sein Schnurrbart zitterte.

Hestia schluchzte laut, ein Geräusch das so grässlich klang, das Vernon verstummte.

Dudley konnte nicht anders, er war in zwei Schritten bei ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau was er da tat, aber es schien notwendig zu sein.

Und zu seiner Überraschung wehrte sich Hestia nicht, sondern lies sich gegen seine Brust fallen.

Er konnte ihre Tränen durch sein T-shirt sickern spüren.

Petunia knetete nervös ihre Hände, und sah immer wieder zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn hin und her.

Als Hestias schluchzen leiser wurde schob Dudley sie ein Stück von sich weg, und drückte sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl.

„Ich sage Mister Dickel bescheid.", sagte er so eindrücklich als würde er mit einem langsamen Kind reden, dann verschwand er im Flur und lies seine verwunderten Eltern mit der aufgelösten Hestia allein.

Dedalus reagierte nach dem dritten klopfen, und als Dudley ihm durch die Tür zurief dass ein Geistertier durch die Wand gekommen war, brauchte es nur wenige Sekunden bis er mit nassem Haar und in einen flauschigen Morgenmantel gehüllt das Bad verließ.

Und weil Hestia sich immer noch nicht ganz gefangen hatte wiederholte Dudley mit einiger Hilfe von Petunia, Wort für Wort was die Katze ihnen mitgeteilt hatte.

„Die Katze ist Minervas Patronus.", sagte Dedalus Vernons irritierten Blick ignorierend.

„Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun!", schluchzte Hestia.

„Wir müssen Potters Familie beschützen. Wir haben diesen Auftrag angenommen, also führen wir ihn auch aus.", sagte er etwas forscher als gemeint, er nahm beruhigend ihre Hand und setzte sich neben sie.

„Wer ist Minerva?", fragte Dudley in die Stille hinein.

Dedalus starrte ihn ungläubig an. Zwar war Harrys Cousin immer höflich gewesen, er hatte jedoch noch nie eine Frage gestellt, außer die wann er heim dürfte.

„Sie ist unsere Anführerin, sie leitet den Orden des Phoenix, seit Dumbledores Tod.", kam irgendwann seine Antwort.

„Dumbledore ist der Schulleiter von Hogwarts?", fragte Dudley unsicher.

„Ja, das war er. Und Minerva wäre seine Nachfolgerin geworden, wenn das Ministerium nicht bis dahin schon voller Todesser gewesen wäre."

Und so warteten sie, Hestia immer noch leise schluchzend, und Dädalus in seinem Bademantel, der Dudley all das erklärte, was dieser sich niemals getraut hatte zu fragen.

Vernon blickte finster drein, sagte aber kein Wort und Pertunia huschte staubwischend und Wäsche einsammelnd durch die kleine Wohnung, um nicht zuhören zu müssen.

Und dann brach erneut die silbrige Katze durch die Wand, sie begann zu sprechen noch bevor sie komplett im Zimmer stand:

„Voldemort ist Tot! Potter lebt!", ihre Stimme war diesmal aufgeregt und Heiser, „Wir haben viele Freunde verloren, aber wir haben gesiegt. Viele Todesser sind geflohen, es gibt noch keine Entwarnung! Eulenpost, und Flohnetzwerk sind jedoch wieder frei nutzbar."

Als sie verstummt war drehte sie sich elegant auf der Stelle und verlies das Zimmer durch die Wand.

Und in diesem Moment brach Dedalus in lautstarkem Lachen aus, Petunia lies sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen und Hestia sprang auf, drückte den ziemlich verdatterten Dudley an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Vernon stand zwischen ihnen und war erleichtert, das ihre Zeit in dieser winzigen Wohnung vorbei war und vielleicht auch, weil der Junge lebte.

**So, fragt mich nicht wo das herkam, aber in meinem Kopf ist Dudley/Hestia ein wunderbares Pairing. Das wir nicht schon viel eher darauf gekommen sind^^**

**Okay, in meinem Fluff-Universum klingt es auf jeden Fall logisch.**

**Wie immer wäre ich außer mir vor Freude über ein paar von euren wunderbaren Kommentaren.**

**Liebste Grüße**

**Die Alraune**


	22. Schreie

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.**

Schreie

Wenn er nachts die Augen schloss, konnte er ihre Schreie immer noch hören.

Die schrillen Schreie der Erstklässler, die nach ihren Müttern riefen und immer noch voller Hoffnung waren, das jemand kam um sie zu retten, irgendjemand.

Das unterdrückte Wimmern und keuchen, der älteren Jungs, fast schon Männer, aber auch sie zerbrachen unter der Folter.

Und die stolzen Parolen der Kinder aus Dumbledores Army, die stets bemüht waren aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und ihren Peinigern Schlachtrufe ins Gesicht zu spuckten.

Doch auch sie vielen irgendwann auf die Knie und schluchzten, und wenn die anderen gegangen waren, rieb er ihre Wunden mit der Diptamtinktur ein, die Madame Pomfrey ihm im Gang zugesteckt hatte.

Die Gesichter, die Wunden, das Übelkeit erregende Lächeln Amicus, diese Bilder verblassten mit der Zeit.

Doch die Schreie blieben.

Oft weckte Mrs. Norris ihn aus seinen grauenvollen Träumen, indem sie ihm auf die Brust sprang. Dann wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, kraulte sie hinter den Ohren und erzählte ihr von besseren Zeiten.

Damals als die Schule vor Leben sprühte, als soviel Magie in der Luft lag, dass er sich selbst Tag für Tag mehr hasste.

Auch wenn es schmerzte, dass Elfjährige etwas bewirken konnten, dass er nie vollbracht hatte, egal wie klein die Federn auch waren, mit denen er übte, so war Hogwarts für ihn immer der schönste Ort auf der Welt geblieben.

Dumbledore hatte sich immer Zeit für ihn genommen, hatte zugehört und dafür gesorgt, dass die Scheuermilch nie ausging.

Er hatte sich auch darum gekümmert, wenn die Hauselfen Probleme machten, und jedes Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag hatte das Kollegium ein kleines Geschenk besorgt.

Meistens ein guter Obstbrand.

Unter Umbridge war es beinahe noch schöner gewesen.

So einfach und ordentlich.

Es hatte strikte Regeln gegeben und er hatte jene die sie brachen mit Strafarbeiten überhäufen dürfen. Und wenn sie zufrieden mit ihm war nannte sie ihn „mein Lieber Mister Filch" und gab ihm in ihrem Büro Tee mit Sahne und wunderbar klebrige Carameleclairs.

Und sie war so nett zu Mrs. Norris gewesen.

Professor Snape blieb den halben Tag allein in seinem Büro, und die Carrows hatten ihm noch nie einen Tee angeboten.

Sie hatten auch keine festen Regeln.

Ihre Bestrafungen hingen vom Blutstatus ab, und vom Haus in dem die Schüller waren und manchmal, so hatte er das Gefühl, auch vom Wetter oder davon wie der Pluto stand.

Besonders Alecto schien sehr unfair was das Strafmaß anging. Schon oft hatte er beobachtet wie sie besonders hübsche Mädchen unnötig hart bestrafte, ihnen tiefe Narben und dunkle Blutergüsse zufügte.

Und dabei leuchteten ihre Augen vor Freude.

Er hatte die Strafarbeiten auch immer geliebt. Hatte ihnen zugesehen wie sie Trophäen polierten, und Laub rechten und Rüstungen abstaubten.

Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl sie arbeiten zu sehen, das ewige Murren und wie sie mit den Augen rollten. Es war herrlich, er konnte sich so schön entspannen, während sie seine Arbeit machen mussten, ganz ohne Magie.

Aber er konnte nicht begreifen warum jetzt das viele Blut nötig war, wo die Carrows doch auch mit dem Cruziatus quälen konnten, ganz leicht und ohne soviel Dreck zu machen.

Wie er den Geruch nach Eisen in den Kerkern hasste, er brachte jedes mal die Erinnerungen an die Schreie mit sich, und eine dumpfe Übelkeit.

Aber was sollte er schon tun.

Was sollte ein Squib schon gegen einen Haufen Zauberer ausrichten. Sie hätten ihn in sekundenschnelle getötet, und das wussten sie.

Also gehorchte er, ohne Fragen zu stellen und wischte weiterhin das Blut von Kindern auf, die er eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, und deren Schreie ihm doch überall hin folgten.

**Hallo meine Lieben, wir haben uns schon länger nicht mehr gelesen, aber hier bin ich, Feiertag sei dank. **

**Tja, Filch ist wieder einer dieser Charaktere die sehr oft unter den Tisch fallen. Als ich jünger war habe ich ihn nicht leiden können, wieso auch, er hat unsere Helden ja immer nur geärgert. Aber ehrlich gesagt tut er mir jetzt fast leid, es muss mehr als schrecklich gewesen sein für die Carrows zu arbeiten. Sowieso in Hogwarts zu arbeiten, wo jeder zaubern kann, nur er nicht.**

**Naja, jetzt sagt einfach mal fünfmal hintereinander Diptamtinktur und gebt mir einen Review.**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**die Alraune**


	23. Bruchstücke 2

**Disclaimer: Wie immer verdiene ich keinerlei Geld mit diesen Geschichten.**

Bruchstücke II

Als Ron und Hermione zusammen mit den Grangers vor das schwarz glänzende Steinmonstrum traten waren rund um Hogwarts schon überall kleine Gruppen zu sehen.

Sie blieben kurz stehen und Mrs. Granger legte ein paar Blumen unter den großen Steinblock, während Ron nervös von einem Bein aufs andere trat.

Dann sah er Ginny von weitem winken und war froh über die Gelegenheit aus dem Schatten des Denkmals zu treten und die Grangers zu seiner Familie zu führen.

* * *

><p>Als die drei Kinder gegangen sind, den Schock noch in den Knochen und mit Porzellanstaub in den Haaren, muss Minerva ein wenig schmunzeln.<p>

Sie haben wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, ihre Schützlinge.

Aber alles purer Zufall, reines Glück.

Sie könnten jetzt tot sein.

Sie hatte sich so gesorgt, um sie alle drei.

„Wir so so so sollten Pro professor Dumbledore be bescheid sagen."

Quirrels Gesicht war Kreidebleich, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, und der scheußliche Turban war etwas verrutscht.

„Wenn sie so gut wären ihn zu holen, Quirinius.", sagte Minerva, sie wusste, dass sie ihm einen Gefallen damit tat.

Rückwärts und in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit verschwand er.

„Nunja!", fuhr Minerva fort, „Jetzt wo das Bad schon mal zerstört ist, könnte man ja über eine Grundsanierung nachdenken. Was halten sie von beigefarbenen Fliesen und vielleicht ein paar Akzenten in Grün?"

Snapes Blick zeugte wie erwartet von unbändiger Begeisterung für diese Idee, als er sich umwandte und Minerva mit dem Troll allein lies.

* * *

><p>„Das war's mal wieder hier bei Potterwatch, das Kennwort für's nächste mal lautet: Diggory."<p>

Sie nahmen die Kopfhörer ab.

Fred stellte das Mikrofon ab, und öffnete eine neue Flasche Butterbier.

„Glaubt ihr er lebt noch?", fragte George in die Stille hinein.

Lees lächeln verblasste schlagartig.

„ER würde es doch sofort an die große Glocke hängen, wenn der Harry getötet hätte. Das weißt du doch.", antwortete er.

„Er meint nicht Harry.", sagte George trocken.

Und zwischen ihnen entstand eine Stille, die nur einer von Rons schlechten Witzen hätte füllen können.

* * *

><p>Und weitab von alldem, gab es ein Mugelmädchen mit Weasley-rotem Haar, das in einer Welt aus grauen Straßen, Fahrpreiserhöhungen und Rückschlägen, versuchte die Magie zu finden, die den ganzen Rest wert war.<p>

An manchen Tagen scheiterte sie, und sah nur noch den Taubendreck und die Zukunftsängste um sich herum, dann nahm sie eines der Bücher aus dem Regal.

Ein Buch, dessen Einband so vertraut in ihren Fingern lag, mit Erinnerungen zwischen den Seiten und Träumen im Papier.

Dessen Gewicht wie ein Anker wirkte, und sie von Grund auf beruhigte.

Und wenn sie unsicher war wie die junge Hermione , ängstlich wie Ron im Angesicht von Spinnen, oder einfach nur zynisch und verbittert, wie Harry in seinem Schrank.

Dann tat es gut dem goldenen Trio zu folgen, über all die Jahre, weil am Ende alles gut wird.

* * *

><p>In dem Moment, als er seinen Bruder sterben sah, wusste er es.<p>

Wusste, dass auch er sterben würde, hier an diesen Mauern sollte sein Blut kleben, er würde auf die groben Steinplatten stürzen und Fred folgen.

Er sah es so klar vor sich, als wäre es schon geschehen.

Er würde hier sterben, und vielleicht hatte er nur noch wenige Minuten übrig, aber er würde so viele von ihnen mitnehmen, wie möglich.

Und so warf er sich vor jeden seiner Mitschüler um Flüche abzufangen, die ihn doch knapp verfehlten, duellierte sich mit jedem Todesser, der ihm zu nah kam.

Und wenn Flüche nicht mehr ausreichten, riss er ihnen die Masken herunter und schlug zu.

Fred war der mutigere gewesen, derjenige der nach Vorn stürmte, während George lieber halb verborgen hinter Mauern kämpfte.

Aber jetzt stürzte er sich auf jeden Todesser in Reichweite, in dem Wissen, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte.

Er tötete so viele wie möglich von ihnen.

Nicht aus Rache, nicht für Fred oder sich selbst, sondern für die anderen.

Diejenigen, die diese schreckliche Nacht überleben, und in der neuen freien Welt leben würden.

**Es tut mir leid, das ich ewig weg war, und auch jetzt wieder nur mit ein paar Miniatur-geschichten daher komme.**

**Aber meine Abschlussprüfungen sind im vollen Gange, und das ist ja nun mal wirklich ein Grund. Ganz lassen konnte ich es aber doch nicht. **

**Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, und dass ihr mir einen Review da lasst.**

**Die allerliebsten Grüßé**

**Eure Alraune**


	24. Wünsche

Wünsche

Hannah Abbott hatte immer gewusst, dass sie in Hufflepuff landen würde.

Ihre Mutter war eine Huff gewesen und ihre Großeltern auch.

Sie hatte als Kind einen Stoffdachs zum Freund gehabt, und mit ihren Eltern ehemalige Hufflepuffschüler und deren Kinder besucht.

Allzu oft wurden ihr Geschichten von der Auswahl des sprechenden Hutes erzählt. Und jedes mal lauschte sie etwas weniger interessiert, wenn wieder mal jemand erklärte, das es „nicht mal drei Sekunden gedauert hat, und ich war in Hufflepuff."

Und sie hatte es hingenommen, hatte akzeptiert dass sie es im Blut hatte.

Aber je näher ihre erste Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress rückte, desto mehr hoffte sie, dass es bei ihr anders werden würde.

In der Winkelgasse tummelten sich die Hogwartsschüler, und sie alle waren sich einig, dass Hufflepuffs nichts als Langweiler und Bettnässer wären.

Jeder ihrer Witze traf Hannah tief und sie malte sich immer neue Szenarien aus, in denen sie zur Überraschung aller in Ravenclaw, oder Griffindor landete oder vielleicht sogar in Slytherin.

Oh ja als Slytherin würde sie sich grüne Bänder in die Haare flechten, und sich die Augen dunkel schminken, sie würde zu einer dieser gefürchteten Cliquen gehören, und mit erhobenem Kopf durch die Gänge schreiten.

Slytherins waren so mysteriös, so unberechenbar, einfach herrlich.

Oder als Griffindor mit den lustigen und wilden über die Wissen zu streifen und phantastische Abenteuer zu erleben. Und selbst sich mit den andern Ravenclaws die halbe Nacht mit Büchern und Kakao im Gemeinschaftsraum um die Ohren zu schlagen, klang weitaus verlockender als mit den Huffs einfältige Gespräche zu führen, sich auf dem Schulhof zu langweilen und dann Abends früh ins Bett zu kriechen.

Sie hoffte und träumte selbst noch im Zug, als sie neben Ernie und Susan saß, Schokofrösche verputzte und sah wie Draco Malfoy über den Gang lief und alle Blicke ihm folgten.

Als sie dann wenige Stunden später als erste vortreten musste, die dicke ledrige Krempe des Hutes ihre Augen bedeckte und eine tiefe Stimme „Na Hannah?" sagte, da dachte sie nur: „Ich will keine Langweilerin sein, ich will keine Langweilerin sein, bitte lass mich nicht langweilig sein."

Und der Hut lachte ein wenig und sagte: „Du hast ein gutes Herz mein Kind, du bist loyal und sanftmütig. Aber du bist auch strebsam und eifrig. Mach dir nicht soviel daraus, was die anderen sagen, du bist eine wahre HUFFLEPUFF!"

Und sie hatte all ihre wunderbaren Vorstellungen hinuntergeschluckt und sich zu den jubelnden Hufflepuffs gesetzt.

Und nach einem herrlich, lauten wunderbaren Essen und einem Abend in dem goldleuchtenden Gemeinschaftsraum, hatte sie ihre erste Endtäuschung schon bald wieder vergessen.

Aber an manchen Abenden, über die nächsten Jahre verteilt kehrte der alte Wunsch zurück.

Wenn Susan und Megan bereits eingeschlafen waren und sie mit ihrer Quiltdecke an einem der runden Fenster saß und über die grünen Wiesen sah, dann fragte sie sich, warum sie nicht auch durchs Schloss schlichen, und Drachen versteckten, oder Schlangen besiegten.

Warum sie die Pflanzen im Gemeinschaftsraum pflegten, und am Feuer Schach spielten oder am See lasen, und höchstens einmal eine Schüssel Pudding aus der nahen Küche stibitzten.

Auch Hannah war nicht mutig genug, den anderen etwas Verrücktes vorzuschlagen, geschweige denn den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Und so träumte sie von einem anderen Leben, in einem andern Haus, mit interessanteren Freunden.

Und dann kamen die Abenteuer zu ihr, nur leider waren sie alle nicht so romantisch wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Es war mehr wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, immer und immer wieder.

Wie eiskaltes Wasser, das einen tosend zu Boden schleuderte, wie ewig währende Dunkelheit.

Und wenn sie in ihrem letzten Jahr nachts wach lag, dann vor lauter Angst und Kälte und nie weil sie sich nach Abenteuern sehnte.

Dann tröstete sie die weinenden Erstklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum, schärfte ihnen ein zusammenzuhalten und nie allein durch die Korridore zu gehen, nicht mal bis zur Toilette. Sie brachte ihnen bei welche Heilkräuter sie heimlich unter ihren Kissen verstecken sollten, und wie man sie benutzte. Dann erzählte sie von besseren Zeiten und davon wie Harry sie alle retten würde, in der Hoffnung es irgendwann selbst zu glauben.

Wenn sie Morgens in den Spiegel sah und sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht band, und die Tagescreme ihrer Mutter auf die dunklen Augenringe rieb, dann dachte sie manchmal zurück an ihre albernen Vorstellungen von einem aufregenden Leben, und wünschte sich die Tage zurück, an denen sie sich Abends kichernd in ihre Quiltdecken geworfen hatten, ohne einander die Schnittwunden zu verbinden.

Als dann die Tage schlimmer wurden, und die Nächte kürzer, und sie halbtot von Seamus in den Raum der Wünsche gezerrt wurde, da waren alle Schranken gebrochen und nach wenigen Tagen verschwand der Dachs von ihren Schulumhängen und wurden durch das Hogwartswappen ersetzt, wie bei ihren Mitschülern auch.

Sie konnte nicht anders, immer wieder strich sie mit der linken Hand über die bunte Stickerei und fühlte sich freier als jemals zuvor.

**So meine Lieben, da bin ich wieder, meine Prüfungen sind vorbei, und ich kann euch versprechen, in den nächsten Tagen werden noch ein paar Kapitel folgen.**

**Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Kommentare von euch freuen, denn ich weiß selbst noch nicht was ich von der unsicheren Träumerin Hannah halten soll, die ich gerade geschrieben habe.**

**Also sagt mir, was ihr von ihr haltet, und von meiner Art zu schreiben.**

**Dann bis demnächst meine Lieben**

**Grüße**

**Die Alraune**


	25. Idiot

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren oder Orten aus Harry Potter und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.**

Idiot

„Auch schon wach?"

Ron zuckte zusammen, und hatte den Zauberstab schon fast in der Hand, als er Harry in der Küche entdeckte.

„Kein Wunder. Wir sind glaube ich so gegen fünf schlafen gegangen.", antwortete er dann.

„Hermy war schon weg, als ich wach wurde."

„Ja, sie ist im Garten. Hab sie vom Fenster aus gesehen."

„Und warum bist du nicht bei ihr?", fragte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ron sah auf seine Füße und knibbelte an etwas Schorf an seinem Ellenbogen.

Harry starrte weiter, und räusperte sich.

„Ich hab Angst...", flüsterte Ron.

„Wovor?"

„Vielleicht war dieser Kuss Gestern nur eine Überreaktion. Ich meine wir waren doch alle neben der Spur. Sie bereut es bestimmt schon längst.", Rons Blick war tieftraurig als er sprach.

„Ron, ich will ehrlich sein, ich hab mich jetzt lang genug zurück gehalten. Ich guck mir das nicht mehr länger an. Setz dich."

Irritiert wich Ron zurück und nahm auf einem der versengten Stühle Platz.

Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Hocker.

„Fangen wir mal ganz von vorne an. Wann war Hermione das erste Mal so richtig sauer auf dich?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Halloween im ersten Jahr.", kam die Antwort prompt zurück.

„Okay, das zählt noch nicht. Danach?"

„Im dritten Jahr wegen Krätze?", Man konnte sehen, wie Ron im Kopf alle Streitgespräche der letzten Jahre noch einmal durchspielte.

„Ach, das war auch nicht deine Schuld, dass war Pettigrew. Weiter?"

„Der Weihnachtsball?", fragte Ron von der Art dieser Unterhaltung reichlich irritiert.

„Genau!", rief Harry, als hätte sein Freund so eben die Eine-Million-Pfund-Frage gelöst.

„Und warum war sie sauer?"

„Wegen Krumm, weil ich gesagt hab, dass sie uns verrät. Und weil ich sie erst in letzter Minute auf den Ball eingeladen hab."

„So, und was sagt uns das Ron?"

„Sie ist unsicher wegen ihrem Aussehen?", fragte Ron und zuckte gleichzeitig schon die Schultern."

„Nein. Also, na ja vielleicht ein bisschen Aber darum geht's nicht. Stell dir vor, sie hätte was Schweres zu tragen und bittet Neville um Hilfe, obwohl du direkt neben ihr stehst. Und wenn du sagst du könntest auch helfen, sagt sie nur „Huch, du bist ja auch ein Junge." Wie ginge es dir denn dann?", Harry legte inzwischen eine Stimme an den Tag, als würde er ein Fernsehprogramm für Vorschulkinder moderieren.

„Naja, ich wäre beleidigt und eifersüchtig."

„Da haben wir's. Hermione war eifersüchtig, auf jedes verdammt Mädchen, das du eingeladen hast, bevor du sie gefragt hast. Sie wollte die erste Wahl sein, nicht die letzte Chance."

„Aber auf dich war sie doch auch sauer.", gab Ron trotzig zurück

„Ja,", sagte Harry, „Ungefähr drei Minuten lang. Mit dir hat sie sich Tagelang gestritten."

Ron legte den Kopf schief wie ein irritierter Welpe, und Harry seufzte nur.

„Okay, du verstehst es noch nicht. Zwei Jahre später, der Slug-Club, weshalb habt ihr da gestritten?"

„Na weil sie diesen schleimigen Mc Laggen eingeladen hat.", antwortete Ron prompt.

„Ja, den sie eingeladen hat, weil du so getan hast als wolltest du nicht mitgehen. Und dann wollte sie dich eifersüchtig machen, obwohl sie Cormac nicht leiden konnte."

„Wie? Ich dachte sie mag ihn?", rief Ron völlig entgeistert.

„Ach quatsch. Sie ist den ganzen Abend vor ihm weggelaufen. Hat sich mit Canapes voll gestopft und ist dann frühstmöglich vor Cormac und dem Mistelzweig geflohen."

„Mistelzweig!", rief Ron schockiert

„Sie ist weg-ge-lau-fen!", betonte Harry erneut, „hör mir doch zu! Dann kam die Lavender-Sache."

Ron zuckte zusammen als er den Namen hörte.

„Hermione konnte sie einfach nicht ausstehen. Und sie hat es mir nicht gegönnt auch mal glücklich zu sein.", sagte Ron, verschränkte die Arme und reckte trotzig das Kinn hoch.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, Wenn das so weiter ging musste er für immer und ewig diese Streitereien ertragen. Und er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr dabei zusehe zu müssen. Er würde das ganze klären, für Hermione, aber vor allem auch um seine Ruhe zu haben.

„Ron, hast du denn immer noch nichts verstanden? Lavender war ihr doch egal. Und sie wollte ja eben dass du glücklich bist. Aber das warst du ja nicht, du warst genervt und hast dich vor deiner Lav Lav versteckt. Und währenddessen habe ich viel Zeit mit Hermy verbracht, und sie hat mich andauernd gefragt, was du erzählt hast, und wie du dabei geguckt hast und immer wieder was du an Lavender so toll findest. Sie hat immer gesagt:" Warum hatte ich nicht den Mut ihn zu küssen. Dann wär jetzt vielleicht alles anders." "

Rons Mund stand weit offen, er krächzte etwas Unverständliches und wurde rot.

Harry bemerkte seinen entrückten Gesichtsausdruck, sprach aber unbeirrt weiter: „ Und als du dann vergiftet wurdest war sie krank vor Sorge, hat keine Sekunde deine Hand losgelassen und war tagelang zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

Ron starrte auf seine Hände, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Sie mochte mich da schon?", fragte er und wackelte mit seinen langen Fingern vor seinem Gesicht hin und her.

„Sag mal kapierst du's immer noch nicht? Sie mochte dich im vierten Jahr schon, wahrscheinlich sogar schon im Zug, als sie dich das erste Mal angemeckert hat."

„Und warum hat sie nie was gesagt?"

„Warum hast du denn nie was gesagt? Weil ihr beide so verdammt Feiglinge seid, alle beide. Ich weiß nicht...", Harry starrte seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare.

„Hast du schon mit Ginny gesprochen?", unterbrach Ron ihn.

„Okay, nenn mich Feigling."

„Ich wusste es!", rief Ron triumphierend.

„Jetzt hör auf. Geh du wenigstens zu Hermione."

Ron seufzte, „ Aber was ist wenn es jetzt zu spät ist?"

„Ich glaub ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen. Als ich mit Hermione allein war, im Zelt, als du weg warst."

Ron senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen. Eigentlich haben wir gar nicht mehr gesprochen. Sie hat tag und Nacht mit dem Radio gespielt, ohne auch nur einmal ein Lied zu ende zu hören. In der zweiten Nacht, habe ich Wache gehalten, als ich hörte wie sie aufstand und umher lief. Die Nacht zuvor hatte sie kein Auge zugetan, nur leise geweint und sich im Bett hin und her gerollt. Ich dachte sie könnte wieder nicht schlafen. Ich hörte wie sie zurück ins Bett kletterte und hab mir nichts dabei gedacht. Aber als ich sie später zu Wache wecken wollte, da schlief sie endlich. In deinem Bett, Ron. Du hattest es nicht gemacht bevor du gegangen bist, und es lag noch deine Dreckwäsche darauf, und sie hat sich einfach mitten reingelegt und geschlafen. Ich konnte sie nicht wecken, sie hat so glücklich ausgesehen."

Ron sah auf, Tränen glänzten in seinen Augen als er mit erstickter Stimme antwortete: „Ich wollte nicht gehen."

Harry hatte ihn nicht wieder verunsichern wollen, und wusste jetzt nicht mehr was er sagen sollte, außer: „ Ich weiß."

„Ich wollte dich nicht im Stich lassen, und vor allen Dingen wollte ich nicht von ihr weggehen. Sie hat mir so gefehlt. Ich hab Bills alte Ausgabe von „Hogwarts, eine Geschichte" gelesen, als ich dort war, habe darin nach Hinweisen auf einen weiteren Horkrux gesucht. Und dachte die ganze Zeit, sie wäre bestimmt irre Stolz auf mich. Ich hab alle Folgen von Potterwatch gehört und täglich auf Neuigkeiten gewartet. Ich hatte solche Angst sie würden euch schnappen."

„Glaubst du wir hatten keine Angst um dich? Hermione wurde von Tag zu Tag immer nervöser. Sie hat versucht es zu verstecken, aber sie war schon immer so leicht zu durchschauen."

Ron sah ihn irritiert an, er hatte noch nie gedacht, dass Hermiones Gefühle so offensichtlich waren.

„Aber das ist jetzt alles vorbei. Jetzt hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, und geh zu ihr. Sag ihr alles was du schon immer mal sagen wolltest."

„Und wenn sie mich auslacht?"

„Feigling!", kam die Antwort prompt, und beide mussten kichern.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Gin?", fragte Ron irgendwann.

Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Ich mein ja nur, ihr wart jetzt so lange getrennt. Und jetzt wo ihr wieder zusammen sein könntet, gehst du ihr aus dem weg."

Harry seufzte und sah in Richtung Treppe. Wahrscheinlich schlief sie noch.

„Ich glaube sie ist noch nicht soweit. Das alles hat sie ziemlich mitgenommen, und mir..."

„Das hat uns alle ziemlich mitgenommen! Es war ein verdammter Krieg, Harry!", unterbrach Ron ihn sofort und zeigte auf den Tagespropheten neben ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„**Voldemort tot**

**Zweiter Zaubererkrieg Englands endet**

**Wie Harry Potter die Welt rettete**"

„Hast du sie heute Nacht nicht gehört? Sie hat geschrieen und geweint."

Ron war sichtlich verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie immer hatte er geschlafen wie ein Stein.

„Sie hat geweint, und immer wieder „Bitte wach auf!" und „Du kannst nicht tot sein, du muss atmen bitte!" gerufen.", wiederholte Harry Ginnys Träume mit krächzender Stimme.

Ron wurde blass. Auch ihn ließ der Gedanke an Fred nicht los. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sich im Haus umsah und nach ihm suchte.

„Ich bin an allem Schuld, das wird sie mir nie verzeihen. Ich hab ihr Fred genommen, euch allen."

„Idiot!", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um und erblickten Hermione.

Ihr Haar verstrubbelt, wie es damals im ersten Schuljahr war, ihre Wangen waren tränennass, sie trug ihren Schlafanzug und Gummistiefel.

„Sie hat um dich geweint.", sagte sie zu Harry gewandt.

„Sie hat dich im Traum gesehen, als du tot warst, und du bist nicht wieder auferstanden."

Kaum hatte sie zu ende gesprochen rollten ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen.

„Sie liebt dich, und musste deine Leiche sehen. Wir alle mussten das." Sie zog lautstark die Nase hoch. „ Glaubst du das ist einfach? Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte wenn...", sie sah Ron direkt in die Augen und sie schluchzte laut auf.

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie neben sich auf einen wackeligen Stuhl. Zögerlich lies seine Hand auf ihrer liegen und nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sie sich etwas.

„Harry, sie hat mich gefragt ob du noch du bist. Ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ob dein Herz wieder schlägt, ob du jetzt unsterblich bist. Sie macht sich solche Sorgen um dich, und du solltest ihr selbst sagen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Aber...", setzte Harry an.

„Nichts aber! Natürlich hat sie einen Bruder verloren. Das haben wir alle."

Ron musterte jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichtes, während sie Sprach.

„Es ist schrecklich, aber es ist noch schlimmer, wenn man allein ist. Und jetzt geh darauf und tröste sie!", mit den letzten Worten kamen unter den Tränen die wunderbar herrischen Gesichtszüge zum Vorschein.

„Aber.", sagte Harry nun etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Meine Güte, du musst ja nicht mit ihr rumknutschen und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Sie braucht jetzt einen Freund."

Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt, und er konnte ihre tränennassen Finger durch sein T-shirt spüren.

„Du bist so gut im Tipps geben, jetzt nimm auch einen von mir an."

Er lächelte, und nickte ihr zu, bevor er sich abwandte und die Treppe hinaufging.

„Und nun zu dir.", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Ron um.

„Wieviel hast du gehört?", er wich ihrem Blick aus, und fühlte schon die Röte in seine Ohren steigen.

„Alles, du Idiot.", sagte sie und erntete dafür einen panischen Blick.

„Ich hatte auch Angst es dir zu sagen. Ich wollte es mir lange gar nicht eingestehen, ich hatte Angst, das du nicht dasselbe fühlst, und das sich alles zwischen uns ändern würde, wenn du weißt, das ich in dich verliebt bin."

„Und jetzt hast du keine Angst mehr?", fragt er unsicher, und strich vorsichtig über ihre Hand.

„Doch, ich hab Angst, dass ich was dummes sage, und du gehst.", sagt sie Leise und hätte es am liebsten sofort wieder zurück genommen.

Ron zog tief die Luft ein, nahm ihre Hände in seine, und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich werde nie wieder weggehen. Ich will nie wieder von dir getrennt sein, Mione. Ich will immer bei dir bleiben."

Wieder liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Erschrocken riss er beide Hände hoch.

„Oh Ronald.", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Was bei Merlins fusseligen Pantoffeln hatte er nun wieder falsch gemacht.

Doch Hermione fiel ihm in die Arme und Küsste ihn, bis Bill in die Küche platzte und mit einem lauten „Na Endlich!", das ganze Haus aufweckte.

**So, mein Monsterkapitel ist hier Ta-ta-ta-taaaaaaa!**

**Mir hat ein echtes Männergespräch gefehlt. Irgendwer muss Ron ja mal in die richtige Richtung schubsen, und wer könnte das besser, als der Frauenversteher Harry ^^.**

**So, hoffe euch freut das schnelle update, also lasst mir einen Kommentar da, die machen glücklich und sind kalorienarm!**

**Grüße**

**Die Alraune**


	26. Wie viele?

Wie viele ?

„Dauert das noch lange?", flüsterte Ron zu Harry hinüber, „Ich glaub ich würde lieber wieder in Gringotts einbrechen, als hier noch eine Minute zu verbringen."

Wie um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen lies er den Kopf in die Hände sinken und seufzte.

Harry musste schmunzeln, es war nicht anders als damals im Unterricht neben Ron zu sitzen.

Und wie aufs Stichwort knuffte Hermione Ron von der anderen Seite in die Schulter und fuhr dann fort emsig ihr Pergament mit Notizen zu füllen.

Für wenige Sekunden war es so, als könnte gleich die Schulglocke erklingen und sie könnten den Nachmittag am See verbringen.

Hermione würde unter einem Baum platz nehmen mit einem Buch auf den Knien, Ron würde sich auf den Rücken ins Gras werfen und plappern, und er könnte in aller Ruhe Ginny zusehen, wie sie mit ihren Freundinnen durch das hohe Gras zum Wasser hinunter rennt und noch im laufen die Schuhe auszieht.

Doch Kingsleys tiefe Stimme riss Harry aus den träumen: „Das war es soweit, nach der Tagesordung. Hat noch jemand etwas wichtiges zu besprechen?"

Ron neben ihm war schon auf dem Sprung als Harry die Hand hob.

Kingsley nickte ihm zu, und der Rest der Zauberer, die um den langen Holztisch versammelt waren, verstummte.

„Ihr wisst ich kenne mich mit manchem nicht so gut aus, ich bin bei meiner Muggelfamilie aufgewachsen."

Allgemeines nicken folgte, und Ron stieß ein missbilligendes schauben aus.

„Haben wir Zauberer ein Waisenhaus?"

Diese Frage hat Harry die letzten zwei Tage nicht losgelassen. Seit er auf der Trauerfeier für Tonks und Remus, Teddy an seine Brust gedrückt hatte, während Andromeda ihre Rede hielt.

„Nein, so etwas gibt es nicht.", sagte Percy schlicht.

„Aber Teddy bleibt doch bei seiner Großmutter.", fügte Kingsley hinzu.

„Es geht nicht um Teddy. Wie viele Menschen sind in Hogwarts gestorben?"

„Vierundreißig Todesser, Siebenundzwanzig Schüler und..."

„Wie viele Menschen sind gestorben?", fragte Harry nun mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

„Vierundachzig", Minervas Stimme zitterte.

„Und wie viele Kinder haben jetzt keine Eltern mehr?"

Ein Raunen ging um den Tisch, Dädalus Dickel zählte an seinen Händen die Kinder ab, die ihm einfielen und gab irgendwann auf, als er nicht mehr weiter wusste.

„Es sind viele glaubt mir. Und ich weiß wie es ist als Zauberer unter Muggeln aufzuwachsen, wie es ist wenn niemand einen versteht, und man selbst kaum weiß warum man verrückte Sachen passieren lässt. Voldemort war ein Waisenkind, und ich will ihn jetzt nicht in Schutz nehmen, aber vielleicht wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn er unter anderen Zauberern in einem guten Waisenheim aufgewachsen wäre."

„Aber wie sollten wir ein solches Projekt bezahlen?", fragte eine Hexe mittleren Alters, die soweit Harry wusste, für das Flohnetzwerk zuständig war.

„Ich bin bereit einen großen Teil zu finanzieren, und ich denke es gibt noch andere die ein solches Projekt unterstützen würden.", sagte Harry und sah wie sich ein breites lächeln auf Minervas Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Meine Eltern haben mir mehr Geld hinterlassen, als ich brauchen kann. Ich glaube es gibt dafür keinen besseren Verwendungszweck."

**Nur etwas kurzes, das mir irgendwie in den Sinn kam. Ich glaube fast Harry könnte nicht anders als sich für alle Kinder einzusetzen, nicht nur für Teddy.**

**Und in Hogsmeade fehlt so ein kleines verrücktes Waisenhaus, eine Art Villa Kunerbunt^^**

**Lieben Dank für eure wunderbaren Reviews, ihr muntert mich damit immer wieder auf!**

**Liebste Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	27. Das andere Denkmal

**Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören alle Charaktere der wundervollen J.K und mir gehören nur diese Geschichten.**

Das andere Denkmal

Die losen Stuhlreihen auf der Wiese hinter dem Schloss waren bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt. Ron saß zwischen Harry und Hermione relativ mittig umgeben von Familie und Freunden und sah sich suchend um.

„Neville fehlt.", murmelte er Hermione zu drehte sich noch einmal zur anderen Seite um. „Seine Großmutter ist da, aber Neville ist nirgendwo in der Nähe."

Augusta Longbottom mit ihrem einmaligen Geier-Hut war wirklich nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

Auch Hermione drehte sich nun nach hinten um und suchte nach Neville.

Doch dann stieß Luna sie an und zeigte nach vorne.

Neville stand vor der Menge und wartete bis es ruhig wurde. Dann holte er tief Luft und legte den Zauberstab an die Kehle um seine Stimme für alle hörbar zu machen.

„Hallo.", sagte er dann ruhig, „Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ihr wisst es gab viele Diskussionen über dieses Denkmal. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass wir letztendlich zu dieser wunderbaren Einigung gekommen sind. Wir haben keine Reihenfolge festgelegt. Jeder von euch hat die Chance etwas beizutragen und wenn er will uns auch zu erzählen was es zu bedeuten hat.", aufmunternd lächelte er in die Menge.

„Professor, würden sie?", fragte er zu Minerva Mc Gonagall gewandt.

„Hättest du gedacht, dass Neville mal freiwillig eine Rede hält?", flüsterte Harry Ron zu. Dieser schüttelte aber nur den Kopf zu und sah Neville zu, wie er sich auf einen Stuhl zwischen Hannah und Seamus in der vierten Reihe quetschte.

Minerva räusperte sich kurz, hob ihren Zauberstab und begann ihn in Spiralen durch die Luft zu ziehen.

Nach und nach wurde ein leichtes Schimmern sichtbar, bis sich ein Wirbel aus Metall in der Luft zeigte.

"Ich mache einfach mal den Anfang.", sagte sie und blickte sich in der Runde um, die zustimmend nickte.

"Charity Burbage, war Lehrerin für Muggelkunde hier in Hogwarts, fünf Jahre lang. Sie wurde im Sommer vor zwei Jahren von Todessern entführt. Sie ermordeten ihren Lebensgefährten einen Muggel namens John Rosenheim. Später wurde sie selbst von Riddle ermordet. Sie war nicht einmal dreißig als sie starb.", Minerva machte eine Pause, als suche sie nach den richtigen Worten. "Auf dem schwarzen Stein taucht sie nicht auf, denn sie starb nicht hier. Ich habe etwas von ihr mitgebracht.", sie zog etwas aus ihrer Umhangtasche.

"Was ist das?", fragte Ron an Hermione gewandt.

Das Murmeln um sie herum ließ vermuten, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem dieses schwarze Kästchen nichts sagte.

„Es ist ein Wecker.", fuhr sie fort, und strich liebevoll über die Digitalanzeige, sie war bei 14:27 stehen geblieben.

"Charity war ein unglaublicher Morgenmuffel, sie verschlief regelmäßig. Ich glaube im ersten Jahr hier hat sie es keinmal pünktlich zum Frühstück geschafft.", ihre Stimme zitterte, "John hat ihr dann diesen neuen Wecker gekauft. Er war unendlich laut. Ich konnte ihn bis in mein Zimmer hören. Aber Charity schaffte es trotzdem alle paar Wochen einmal zu verschlafen."

"Sie kam dann immer auf Socken in die Klasse, mit den Schuhen noch in der Hand, und ohne ihre Bücher.", sagte Hermione und lächelte.

"Wir werden sie nicht vergessen, Charity die gestorben ist weil sie Muggel verteidigt hat, und John der starb weil er sie liebte."

Tränen glitzerten in Minervas Augen, als sie den Wecker in den Strudel warf. Er drehte ein oder zwei runden, bis er komplett mit Metall überzogen war, die Uhrzeit leuchtete immer noch hell darunter hervor.

Minerva seufzte kurz und setzte sich dann neben Madame Pomfrey.

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, so ganz ohne Ablauf traute sich keiner so recht nach vorne zu gehen.

Und so war es Dennis Creevey der als nächstes nach vorne kam. Er hielt Collins Kamera in den Händen. Und noch bevor er zu sprechen begann liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

"Nicht viele von euch werden meinen Bruder gekannt haben. Im letzten Jahr durften wir nicht mehr zur Schule, weil unsere Eltern Muggel sind.", er sah zu seinen Eltern hinüber, die so unglaublich gewöhnlich aussahen, das sie aus der Menge an Zauberern herausstachen." Wir waren beide in der DA und wir sind hergekommen, als es hieß Harry wäre zurückgekehrt. Collin hat gesagt es wäre unsere Pflicht, und wenn Harry...", er schluchzte laut. "Und er hat so gut gekämpft, und trotzdem...", wieder brach er ab.

Verzweifelt sah Ron sich um, vielleicht sollte er irgendetwas tun um ihm zu helfen. Harry neben ihm zitterte, und Ron wusste nicht was er hätte sagen können.

Doch Ginny reagierte sofort, nahm Harrys Hand, und murmelte "Es war nicht deine Schuld."

"Er wäre stolz, dass wir es geschafft haben. Ich hab die letzten Fotos entwickelt, vor ein paar Tagen erst. Und er hat wunderbare Bilder gemacht. Hunderte davon. Von jedem Fest, von der Flucht der Weasleys vor Umbridge, vom Trimagischen Tunir, und von den Schülern. Ich bin mir sicher, er hatte ein Foto von jedem hier auf Hogwarts. Er hat keinen vergessen, bitte vergesst ihn nicht.", Dennis schluckte schwer und warf die Kamera in den Strudel, wo sie sanft hin und her wippte, während er zu seinen Eltern zurückging, die weinten und lächelten und ihn an sich drückten, als hätten sie Angst ihn auch noch zu verlieren.

Ron trat vor, er war nervös, und dachte es wäre vielleicht besser die Sache schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

"Lavender Brown, war das erste Mädchen das ich geküsst habe.", sagte er seinen Füßen zugewandt, "Sie war spontan und fröhlich und unglaublich herzlich. Sie hat es gewusst glaube ich, dass sie früh sterben würde, sie hat es gesehen. Sie war sehr gut in Wahrsagen und so was. Einmal sagte sie zu mir, sie würde alles was sie tun will, sofort machen wenn es ihr einfiel. Sie hätte keine Zeit lange zu grübeln, hat sie gesagt.", das hatte er bis jetzt nur Hermione erzählt. Es fiel ihm schwer an den Abend zurückzudenken, als sie vor dem Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Stück von ihm abrückte und statt ihn zu küssen ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse mit ihm teilte. Und er hatte nur daran gedacht warum Hermione so früh zu Bett gegangen war und ob sie wohl noch wach lag. „Ich glaube sie wäre eine wunderbare Seherin geworden, und ich glaube sie hätte einen anderen Kerl sehr glücklich gemacht."

Jetzt hob er zum ersten mal den Kopf und sah Hermione an. Sie nickte ihm zu, er solle weitermachen.

Und so zog er die Kette, die Lavender ihm geschenkt hatte aus der Hosentasche hervor und warf sie in den Strudel, das Goldene blitzte kurz in der Sonne auf und verschwand dann unter einer hauchfeinen Schicht matten silberns. "Machs gut, LavLav.", flüsterte er und gab den Platz vor der Menge frei.

Und einer nach dem anderen stand auf und warf etwas in den silbrigen Strudel, und nach einiger Zeit drehten sich die verrücktesten Gegenstände in stillem Einklang umeinander.

Da war die Mixkassette die Mandy Brocklehurst immer beim joggen um den See gehört hatte, und die pinken Schuhe, die Alexa Wiggels für die Hochzeit ihrer Schwester gekauft hatte, der erste Schnatz, den Peter Fillings für Ravenclaw gefangen hatte, der riesenhafte Stoffhund namens Bilbo, der immer neben Melinda Bobbins Kopfkissen gesessen hatte, und Peter Summers Lieblingscomic.

Argus Filch erklärte unter Tränen wie wunderbar seine Mrs. Norris gewesen war, und niemand widersprach ihm. Sie alle nickten ihm aufmunternd zu, als er von ihrem seidigen Fell und ihrem tragischen Tod in den Trümmern sprach, und schließlich ihr Violettes Sitzkissen in den Strudel warf.

Ein zartes Mädchen mit aschblondem Haar trat vor, und warf eine Hand voll Federn hinein.

„Wir haben alle Freunde verloren, und ich weiß dass es verrückt wirkt jetzt an Tiere zu denken. Aber es sind hunderte Eulen hier gestorben, ganz grundlos, und wir sollten sie nicht vergessen."

Ron sah immer wieder zu seinen Brüdern hinüber, doch George stand nicht auf. Bis sich Percy irgendwann erhob und ihn beinahe hinter sich herzog.

Und dann stand er ein wenig verloren vor der Menge und drehte eine Teetasse zwischen seinen Fingern. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber George starrte weiter auf das zarte Blumenmuster der Tasse.

Und gerade als die Menge unruhig wurde, ergriff Percy das Wort: „Mein Bruder Fred ist hier gestorben. Ihr kennt ihn wahrscheinlich alle besser als ich. Ich habe Fred nie verstanden, er war so anders als ich und ich hab' mich nie wirklich bemüht. Aber er war brillant, er war mutig und wir vermissen ihn sehr."

Er nickte George zu, und dieser hob den Blick zwar nicht von der Tasse, aber wenigstens begann er zu sprechen: „Diese Nasenbeißende Teetasse hat uns Charlie aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht, als wir im zweiten Jahr waren. Sie ist inzwischen kaputt, aber sie war unser erster Scherzartikel. Wir hatten sie immer bei uns im Laden unter der Kasse stehen. Fred hat gesagt sie wird uns Glück bringen.", dann kamen ihm die Tränen, und er lies sich nur widerwillig von Percy die Tasse abnehmen.

Dieser lies sie sanft in den Strudel gleiten, und schob George dann zurück zu ihren Plätzen.

Kevin Whitbys Mutter warf unter Tränen dessen verschlossenes Tagebuch in den Strudel und Simon Cappers Schwester spielte einen Song der Nightowls auf einem alten Kassettenrekorder vor und lies danach ein Tour-T-Shirt in den Strudel gleiten.

Andromeda Tonks trug Teddy auf der Hüfte, als sie vor die Menge trat.

Sie räusperte sich mehrfach und zog dann einen alten Lederband hervor.

„Mein Schwiegersohn, Remus Lupin, war ein sagenhafter Mann. Als meine kleine Nymphadora ihn mir vorstellte hatte ich schon viel von ihm gehört. Er war James Potters Freund, er war ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer, er war ein Werwolf. Aber er war so viel mehr, er hatte diesen zynischen Humor den kaum jemand verstand, und er war hilfsbereit und demütig und ein großartiger Vater. Das hier ist sein Lieblingsband über Aschwinderinnen.", sagte sie und warf das Buch hinein. Dann starrte sie ihm hinterher.

„Sie wusste nicht, was sie für Tonks nehmen sollte.", flüsterte Harry zu Ron rüber. „Molly hatte ihr sogar angeboten, den Schirmständer rauszusuchen, über den sie immer gefallen ist."

Ron nickte und versuchte die schillernde Tonks auf einen Gegenstand zu reduzieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Meine Tochter,", begann Andromeda erneut, „War, sie war..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder in den Strudel.

„Nymphadora hat...", und sie brach erneut ab.

Harry und Ginny standen im selben Moment auf. Und waren in wenigen Schritten Vorn. Und während Harry Teddy auf den Arm nahm und Andromeda über den Rücken strich, erzählte Ginny von Tonks.

„Sie hat ihren Namen nicht wirklich gemocht, und so hat sie jeder Tonks genannt. Sie war laut und lustig und sie war clever. Wenn wir alle Angst hatten, hat sie uns zum Lachen gebracht. Sie hat immer gestrahlt, aber als sie Remus gefunden hatte, da hat sie beinahe geleuchtet. Und mit ihrem Sohn Teddy war sie wie im Himmel. Wir haben ...", doch in diesem Moment gluckste Teddy und warf seinen Schnuller von sich, Harry wollte ihn noch fangen, aber er rollte direkt in den Strudel, und wurde hineingezogen.

Andromeda brach in ein ein kehliges Lachen aus, und wuschelte ihrem Enkel durch das silbrige Haar.

Ein Lächeln ging durch die Menge, und als es verstummt war, warteten alle auf den nächsten Sprecher, aber niemand rührte sich.

Schließlich trat Draco Malfoy nach vorn, Goyle folgte ihm wie ein behäbiger Schatten.

Obwohl keine feste Kleiderordnung gegeben war, trugen sie beide schwarze Umhänge und ihre Slytherinkrawatten.

Ron wurde klar, wie merkwürdig sie zu zweit wirkten, als hätten sie ihr Gleichgewicht verloren.

Hermione nahm seine Hand, als wolle sie ihn beruhigen, doch dass war nicht nötig. Früher hatte ihr Anblick ihn wütend gemacht, aber jetzt wirkten sie harmlos.

Draco hielt ein großes Buch an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Vincent Crabbe war solange ich denken kann mein Freund.", sagte Draco ruhig, „ Er ist verbrannt, hier im Schloss am zweiten Mai letzten Jahres."

Seine Worte klangen steif und beinahe wie auswendig gelernt, seine Stimme leise und monoton.

„Ich habe etwas mitgebracht, das ihm wichtig war. Es ist sein Lieblingsbuch."

Hinter ihm begann Goyle zu weinen, und sein Gefühlsausbruch stand in so starkem Kontrast zu Dracos gefassten Zügen, dass beide unwirklich wirkten.

„Es ist ein Muggelbuch.", sagte Draco.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Ein Buch konnte sich niemand in Vincent Crabbes großen Händen vorstellen, schon gar kein Muggelbuch.

„Märchen", fuhr Draco fort, „ Muggelmärchen. Er hat gesagt sie seien viel spannender. Weil die Muggel es am Ende immer schaffen zu gewinnen, auch ohne Magie. Ich hab ihm immer gesagt er soll es loswerden, damit er keinen Ärger bekommt. Er hat es trotzdem behalten, unter der Matratze versteckt."

Goyle schluchzte laut auf, und ohne ein weiteres Wort warf Draco das Buch in den Strudel.

Es herrschte Stille und jeder sah sich wartend um.

Doch als nach mehreren Minuten niemand mehr vor die Menge trat, erhob sich Neville erneut.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass ihr eure Geschichten mit uns geteilt habt. Es ist wunderschön geworden.", sagte er und zeigte auf de Strudel der sich immer noch langsam vor sich hin drehte. „Wir würden jetzt gerne noch ein Gruppenfoto machen, und danach gibt es in der großen Halle die Möglichkeit sich noch ein wenig zu unterhalten. Die Elfen haben für uns ein Buffet vorbereitet, und wir würden uns wirklich freuen, wenn ihr alle noch etwas dableibt."

Da keinerlei Presse eingeladen war, baute Professor Flitwick ein wackeliges kleines Stativ auf, und schaffte es nach einigem hin und her sogar ein scharfes Bild zustande zu bekommen.

Und während Minerva den Strudel in seiner Bewegung erstarren lies, zog die Gruppe in Richtung der großen Halle los.

Ron drehte sich vor der Tür noch einmal um und sah wie Draco und Goyle sich über die Wiese von ihnen entfernten, und erkannte wie unsagbar glücklich er war, dass auf ihn ein ganzer Saal voll Freunde wartete.

**Tja, da ist es endlich.**

**Ihr habt ja lang genug gewartet, dass ich meine Notizen auf die Reihe bekomme, und das hab ich jetzt geschafft.**

**Dank einiger freier Tage und Beta von meiner lieben Kitsune to Neko.**

**Na dann Reviewt mal los, sagt mir ob sich das warten gelohnt hat, oder ob ihr tief von mir enttäuscht seid.**

**Ich bin sehr gepannt!**

**Liebe Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	28. Aufräumarbeiten

**Der Disclaimer: Ich verdiene kein Geld, niemals, schon gar nicht mit Fanfictions.**

Aufräumarbeiten

Gestern hatten sie nach der letzten, der vielen Beerdigungen, beschlossen den Fuchsbau wieder vollständig herzurichten.

Und jetzt waren Mollie und Fleur unterwegs in der Winkelgasse neue Bettwäsche und Handtücher einzukaufen. Hermione half Percy und George beim streichen im zweiten Stock, wobei Percy genauso bemüht wie ungeschickt war und George die Hälfte der Zeit gedankenverloren die immergleiche Stelle übermalte.

Bill und Charlie halfen ihrem Vater dabei das Dach zu reparieren, während Harry und Ron stetig die irreparablen Möbel raus in den Garten trugen.

Ginny hatte darauf bestanden im Gestrüpp, das einmal der Garten gewesen war, nach den restlichen Hühnern zu suchen.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch, es war ein wenig zu heiß für einen englischen Sommer und Harry überlegte wann Mollie wohl zurückkehren und das Mittagessen vorbereiten würde.

Vielleicht könnte er Ron ja zu einer kleinen Pause mit Kürbissaft und Sandwichs überreden.

Wahrscheinlich wäre keine große Überredungskunst nötig, schließlich hatte Ron noch nie eine Mahlzeit ausgeschlagen.

Ein Schrei hallte durch den Garten.

Harry lies einen halben Stuhl ins Gras fallen und rannte los.

Hinter ihm sprang Ron durchs Wohnzimmerfenster in den Garten.

Er sah einen ihrer Füße hinter einem Wacholderstrauch hervorlugen, und war in weniger als einer Sekunde bei ihr, den Zauberstab erhoben.

Seine Hände zitterten.

Ginny lag am Boden, das linke Bein verdreht. Ihr Kleid war hoch gerutscht und gab ihre Milchweißen Beine frei, das hohe Gras hatte rosa farbene Striemen und Flecken darauf hinterlassen.

Auf ihrer Brust saß Krummbein, mit verfilztem Fell und Dreck am Hinterteil.

Ginny hatte ihren Atem wieder gefunden und fing an zu kichern.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

Er sah zum ersten mal seit langem nur sie, keine Bilder vor seinen Augen.

Sah nicht wie sie kämpfte, sah nicht das Blut das ihren Hals hinab lief und auch nicht wie sie um Fred weinte.

Und er merkte es nicht einmal, so eingenommen war er von ihr.

Krummbein kletterte über ihre Schulter hinweg ins Gras und schnüffelte, während sie sich auf ihre Ellebogen stützte und die Beine streckte.

„Er ist zwar kein Huhn, aber ich hab ihn gefunden.", sagte sie immer noch kichernd.

„Er hat wohl eher dich gefunden.", warf Ron ein, „ Das wird Hermione umhauen!"

Er lief an seiner Schwester vorbei und hockte sich vor den riesigen Kater.

Harry starrte weiter auf ihre Beine, ihr Lachen, ihren schlanken Hals.

Dann ging er neben ihr in die Knie und küsste sie, vergrub seine Hände in ihrem warmen Haar und dachte an gar nichts mehr.

Und sie zog ihn näher zu sich, in der Hoffnung dass er nie wieder aufhören würde.

Ron drehte sich irritiert um und griff dann, überraschenderweise wortlos, Krummbein unterm Bauch und trug ihn zum Haus.

„Mione dein Kater ist aufgetaucht!", brüllte er ins Treppenhaus.

Hermiones Kopf tauchte oben über dem Geländer auf und ein großes breites Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Kann ich euch helfen, da oben? Harry und Ginny knutschen im Garten rum."

Und ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein ausgelassenes Lachen.

**So das war kurz, und hoffentlich gut.**

**In meinen Notizen habe ich Krummbein einmal Krummschwanz genannt und mich ungefähr eine viertel Stunde darüber scheckig gelacht.**

**Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und lasst mir doch einen kleinen Review da, wenn ihr die Zeit habt.**

**Liebe Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	29. Die Kamera

Die Kamera

Sie hatten ihm die Kamera in der Winkelgasse gekauft.

Er hatte sie im Schaufenster von „Mrs. Cornells Krimskrams und Zauberzeug" gesehen, und seinen Vater darauf aufmerksam gemacht.

Seine Mutter war der Meinung, dass es schön wäre Fotos von Hogwarts zu sehen.

Von all der Magie, die ihr immer noch ein Rätsel war.

Und so nickte sie ihrem Mann kurz zu, als Zeichen, dass sie einverstanden war, ein kleines Vermögen für diese Kamera auszugeben, obwohl ihr Konto mehr als leer war.

Seine ersten Fotos waren teils unscharf, verwackelt und hatten allesamt einen roten Farbstich.

Aber sie waren lebendig, sogar die, die durch Entwicklungsfehler still standen.

Bilder von den Erstklässlern im Zug, die Wangen rot vor Aufregung, die übergroßen Koffer um sie herum gestapelt.

Die beeindruckende Ankunft der Post, mit hunderten von Eulen, die über die Bilder rauschten.

Und natürlich Harry Potter, die Haare zerzaust, das Gesicht rund und rosig, ein Zwölfjähriger, den Colin verehrte als sei er ein Superheld.

Und je länger er Hogwarts besuchte, desto voller wurden die Kisten daheim in Nefyn, und die Wände seines kleinen Zimmers.

Von Jahr zu Jahr wurden seine Fotos besser, bis sie beinahe so gut waren, wie die im Tagespropheten, nur mit viel mehr Herz.

Denn er kannte jede Geschichte hinter den Bildern und jeden Menschen darauf.

Sie hinterließen Spuren, nicht nur am Kühlschrank seiner Eltern. Die meisten seiner Mitschüler hatten schon das eine oder andere Foto von ihm noch einmal abziehen lassen, die nun in Schlafräumen gehängt, per Eule als Gruß nach hause gesandt, oder unter Kopfkissen gelegt und heimlich geküsst wurden.

Und immer öfter zog er die Kamera hervor um etwas festzuhalten, das ihn nicht glücklich machte, sondern mit Angst erfüllte.

Als Harry im Trimagischen Tunir vor dem Drachen floh, drückte er auf den Auslöser anstatt zu schreien.

Als Umbridge ihre letzten Regeln hatte anbringen lassen, hielt er den verstörten Blick der Erstklässler fest, anstatt in seinem Zimmer zu weinen.

Und als nach Dumbledores Tod einige Korridore halb in Trümmern lagen, verschoss er drei ganze Filme anstatt seinem Schulleiter die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Er stürzte sich auf jedes Motiv, als wüsste er dass dies eine Ära war, die es festzuhalten galt.

Colin hatte sein Licht stets unter den Scheffel gestellt.

Nie hatte er sich für etwas Besonderes gehalten, hatte die Schönheit immer nur in den anderen gesehen.

Und dann war er tot.

Lies eine Lücke zurück, die nichts und niemand füllen konnte.

Ein Zimmer, das genau so blieb wie er es überstürzt verlassen hatte. Comichefte, einzelne Socken und Bilderrahmen mit einer sanften Staubschicht überzogen.

Eltern die jeden Tag in eine Welt hinaustraten, die sie nicht mehr verstanden, und sich an einander klammerten um nicht in Trauer zu versinken.

Einen Bruder, der sich ohne sein großes Vorbild irgendwie verloren fühlte. Egal wie viele Freunde ihn umringten, oder wie warm die Sonne schien.

Und einen Helden, der noch Jahre später mit den Tränen kämpfte wenn ein aufgeregter Junge ihn in der Winkelgasse um ein Autogramm bat.

**Und zurück sind wir in der Depri-Abteilung.**

**Fragt mich nicht warum, aber Colin ist jetzt da, und er wird etwas bleiben, er füllt gerade ganz plötzlich eine Seite nach der anderen in meinem Notizbuch, und ich hab keinen Schimmer warum.**

**Aber keine Angst ich habe noch einiges mehr in Vorbereitung.**

**Wieder einmal herzlichsten Dank für alle Reviews und Alerts und Faves, ihr alle bringt mich zum strahlen, jedes mal.**


	30. Wiedersehen

Wiedersehen

"Luna!", rief Ginny ein wenig zu laut, rückte ihren Stuhl zurück, stand auf und winkte enthusiastisch ihrer Freundin zu.

Eine ältere Hexe mit grauer Löckchenfrisur und einem enormen blauen Hut schüttelte empört den Kopf.

Aber Ginny kümmerte das nicht, sie drückte Luna zuerst fest an sich, und hielt sie dann an den Schultern ein Stück weit von sich entfernt um sie zu betrachten.

Das Blonde Haar fiel ihr immer noch in sanften Wellen über die Schultern, ihre Haut war braungebrannt, sie trug einen rosafarbenen Strickpullover unter ihrem grünen Winterumhang und strahlte mit beidem um die Wette.

Nur die feinen weißen Narben auf der linken Seite von Gesicht und Hals ließen darauf schließen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, seit sie beide dreizehn waren.

Luna hatte ihr letztes Schuljahr nur ihrem Vater zu liebe in Hogwarts verbracht.

Sie selbst wäre sofort losgezogen, die Welt zu erkunden und hätte mit Leichtigkeit die dicken Mauern des Schlosses hinter sich gelassen.

Drei Wochen nach der Abschlussfeier war sie aufgebrochen.

Mit nichts als ihrem Zauberstab, einem Notizbuch und einem Rucksack voll Muggelkleidung und einem schlichten Zelt.

Sie zog einmal quer durch Europa und schickte Briefe und bunte Karten zurück nach England, in denen sie von ihren Abenteuern erzählte.

Trotzdem erzählt sie Ginny nun die wichtigsten Begebenheiten noch einmal:

Wie sie sich in Paris verlaufen hatte und schließlich in einem kleinen Bistro gelandet war.

Wo der Besitzer sie wieder erkannt hatte von den Fotos in der Gazette Magique, und ihr überschwänglich Wein und Köstlichkeiten servierte, als Dank für ihre großen Taten, wie er sagte.

Und dann hatte sie einen spanischen Muggel kennen gelernt, sich Hals über kopf verliebt, um nur zwei Tage später in einer Dorfdisco zu erfahren das er schon eine Freundin hatte.

In Österreich war sie im Sommer fünf Wochen mit einer Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer zusammen gereist, die genau wie sie nach unentdeckten Tierwesen suchten.

Sie war bei Julias Balkon in Verona gewesen, war in Berlin über die Ost-West-Grenze getanzt, und hatte in Pisa ein Foto gemacht auf dem es aussah als würde sie den Turm gerade rücken.

Und sie erzählte von den Sternenklaren Nächten, und den wunderschönen Gegenden die sie gesehen hatte.

Und Ginny erzählte im Gegenzug vom Training und von ihren Besuchen bei Hermione in der Uni, von der kleinen Victoire und von Georges Erfolg mit dem Laden.

Und irgendwann, als es nichts anderes mehr zu erzählen gab, da seufzte Ginny tief und sagte: „Neville hat sich letzte Woche verlobt, mit Hannah."

Sie wusste nicht genau, warum ihr dabei unwohl war. Schließlich lag Lunas Beziehung zu Neville schon Ewigkeiten her, jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor.

Und Luna lächelte und nickt: „Das dachte ich mir schon, er hat in seinen Briefen immer Andeutungen gemacht. Du weißt er ist nicht sehr gut im Geheimnisse behalten."

Ein schmunzeln begleitete ihre Worte.

„Sag mal, warum wart ihr eigentlich erst nach unserer Zeit auf Hogwarts zusammen? Ich mein ja nur irgendwie hättet ihr ja schon vorher..."

„Ach, bis wir beide in Dumbledores Army gelandet sind, haben wir uns ja kaum gekannt, und nach der Nacht im Ministerium war nichts mehr wie vorher. Er war mir wichtig geworden. Zu wichtig eigentlich. Und ich meine es ist eine Sache einen Freund zu verlieren, aber eine ganz andere jemanden zu verlieren den man liebt. Ich hatte einfach zuviel Angst."

Und für einen kurzen Moment schien sich etwas in Lunas Augen zu verändern. Man sah neben dem jungen strahlenden Mädchen auch eine Frau die den Krieg gesehen hatte.

Doch bevor Ginny sich sicher war was sich verändert hatte, hatte Luna eine große Kuhglocke aus ihrer Handtasche gezogen, und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Die ist für Harry.", sagte sie knapp und wühlte dann weiter in den tiefen ihrer Tasche.

„Und der hier ist für dich, aus Florenz."

Ein blaugrüner Seidenschal folgte, den Ginny vorsichtig durch ihre Hände gleiten lies.

„Ich habe schließlich Weihnachten verpasst. Zweimal glaube ich.", setzte Luna hinzu und orderte noch einmal Butterbier für beide.

**Tja, irgendwie hab ich hierzu gar nicht soviel zu sagen. **

**Nur dass Luna auch noch ein paar Geschichten auf Lager hat, die irgendwann folgen.**

**Vielen Lieben Dank noch einmal für eure wundervollen Reviews.**

**- Dank Ewjena jetzt auch mit sinnvoll durchlaufender Zeit^^**

**Die liebsten Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	31. Entscheidungen

Entscheidungen

Er war nervös, so unruhig, wie die anderen Erstklässler um ihn herum.

Aber sie konnten es wenigstens zeigen.

Sie konnten aufgeregt tuscheln und mit roten Wangen von einem Bein aufs andere treten.

Aber ein Malfoy war Herr jeder Situation, stets aufrecht durch die Welt zu schreiten und auf andere herab zu sehen, dass war es was sie ausmachte.

Und was wäre es doch für ein Fehlergerade jetzt Schwäche zu zeigen.

Schließlich waren die Augen von ganz Hogwarts auf ihn gerichtet.

Also versuchte er ein gelangweiltes Gesicht und abfällige Bemerkungen über die Musikalität des Hutes zu machen, ohne das auffiel wie sehr seien Hände zitterten.

Eigentlich müsste er gar nicht nervös sein, schließlich war seine Familie zu beiden Seiten Slytherin durch und durch.

Aber was wenn dieser lumpige Hut einen Fehler machte, wenn dieses Mistding irgendetwas Falsch machte, und er es ausbaden müsste.

Denn eins war klar, wenn er nicht in Slytherin landete, könnte er keine Hilfe von seinem Vater erwarten. Dann könnte er gar nichts mehr von seinem Vater erwarten, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Post.

Die erste von ihnen wurde aufgerufen, und landete prompt in Hufflepuff.

Draco sparte sich eine Bemerkung darüber, aus Angst zu stottern.

Und es ging weiter, Hufflepuff, zweimal Ravenclaw, und eine Griffindor, und dann wurde Millicent als erste nach Slytherin geschickt.

Der Tisch in grün jubelte, und Draco erkannte nach und nach mehr Schüler wieder, mit denen er als Kind einmal gespielt hatte, oder die mit ihren Müttern zum Tee vorbei gekommen waren.

Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihr auf dem Fuße.

Es konnte gar nicht anders kommen, er gehörte auch nach Slytherin, er war einer von ihnen.

Das scheußliche Eichhörnchenmädchen, das den halben Zug nach einer Kröte abgesucht hatte landete in Griffindor, und er fragte sich warum, sie wirkte eher wie eine Ravenclaw, mit ihrem besserwisserischen Tonfall.

Und gleich hinterher kam Longbottom, wenn das so weiterging hatte er fast Mitleid mit Griffindor.

Und dann erklang sein Name.

Stolz schritt er nach vorn, genauso, wie es sein Vater getan hätte, und nahm Platz.

„Ich muss nach Slytherin! Ich muss nach Slytherin! Ich muss nach Slytherin!", wiederholte er in Gedanken wie ein Mantra.

Und als Professor McGonagall den Hut auf seinen Kopf setzte hörte er kurz die unerwartet hohe Stimme des Hutes: „Ich weiß", sagte er und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später rief er für alle hörbar: „SLYTHERIN".

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln setzte er sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Crabbe und Goyle, den traurigen Tonfall des Hutes hatte er schon längst vergessen.

**Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie wirklich über Draco geschrieben, armes Würstchen.**

**Eigentlich hatte ich etwas über den Hut geplant, aber wie das so ist, stand irgendwann Draco im Mittelpunkt, das freut ihn sicher.**

**Einen allerliebsten Dank an meine Reviewer, und vor allem an die Gäste, die nach und nach auftauchen.**

**Das nächste Kapitel lässt nicht lange auf sich warten, versprochen.**

**Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	32. Bruchstücke 3

Bruchstücke 3

Die erste Tote.

Sie fiel krachend zu Boden, direkt vor ihr.

Und in dem Moment wurde ihr klar dass sie nicht mehr gewinnen konnten.

Sie war eine Hufflepuff, das Gelb ihrer Kapuze leuchtend auf dem Rasen.

Doch sie erkannte sie nicht.

Und sie hatten verloren, in dem Moment als sie starb.

Keine Seite konnte mehr gewinnen.

Aber sie könnten es beenden, so schnell es ging.

Minerva sprang ohne zu zögern über den Leichnam und füllte die Nachtluft mit grünen Blitzen.

* * *

><p>Der Schrecken in Hogwarts hatte auch die Liebe mit sich gebracht.<p>

Dumbledores Army wurde von Hormonen und Todesangst aufgemischt.

Und im nu wurden so manche lang zurückgehaltene Liebesgeständnisse gemacht.

Was hatten sie noch zu verlieren?

Pärchen fanden zu einander um sich nicht, wie sonst bei Teenagern üblich, kurz darauf wieder dramatisch zu trennen.

Sondern um Treueschwüre, Verlobungen und hastige Küsse zu teilen.

Und manche verbrachten sogar ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht im Raum der Wünsche, aus Angst ihre erste könnte auch ihre letzte sein.

Doch Neville, ihr Anführer blieb allein.

In den ersten Wochen des Herbstes war er kurz davor Luna nach Hogsmeade einzuladen.

Doch die Wochenendausflüge wurden gestrichen, und Luna entführt.

Danach, hatte er oft gedacht er wäre verliebt, in Ginny, in Hannah, Lavender und sogar Seamus.

Aber inzwischen konnte er nicht mehr zwischen ihnen unterscheiden. So glücklich war er über jeden der den Tag überstand, dass er sie alle hätte küssen können.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihm klar, das er sich immer zu demjenigen hingezogen fühlte der ihn am meisten brauchte.

* * *

><p>„Dudley?"<p>

„Ja Mum, warum flüsterst du?"

„Dein Vater denkt ich telefoniere mit Camille. Ich habe Post bekommen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, es knisterte in der Leitung.

„Harry hat uns zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen."

„Oh", machte Dudley am anderen Ende nur.

„Ich habe deinem Vater nichts erzählt, er würde es nie erlauben. Aber ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht, also nur wenn du möchtest, mich begleiten."

„Ja.", kam es ohne zu zögern zurück.

„Gut mein Junge, ich schreibe gleich zurück. Und wenn du am Dienstag zum Essen kommst, dann denken wir uns einen Plan aus, ja?"

„Natürlich, Mum"

„Hab dich lieb, Duddles."

„Ich dich auch, Mum. Bis dann"

* * *

><p>„Erzähl die Geschichte von Harry Potter!", verlangte Ginny, und zog ihre Decke bis zum Kinn hoch.<p>

„Nein!", warf Ron trotzig ein, „ Ich will den Brunnen des wahren Glücks hören."

Molly schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Sie hatte beide Geschichten im Wechsel bestimmt schon an die Tausend mal erzählt.

„Wenn ihr euch nicht einigen könnt, dann muss ich wohl eine Geschichte aussuchen.", und mit gespieltem Interesse wandte sie sich dem Bücherregal zu.

Die beiden Kinder sahen sich kurz an, Ginny nickte ihrem Bruder kurz zu.

„Okay, Mum. Dann wollen wir das Märchen von den drei Brüdern."

**Mal wieder gesammeltes aus der Krabbelkiste.**

**Von allem etwas und hoffentlich nichts Schlechtes.**

**Wie immer freue ich mich mehr als riesig über eure wunderbaren Reviews.**

**Grüßé**

**Eure Alraune**


	33. Audrey 2

Audrey 2

Und nach einiger Zeit mit Gabelgeklapper und Smaltalk wandte sich Hermione an Audrey.

„Wie habt ihr zwei euch eigentlich kennen gelernt?", fragte sie.

Audrey strahlte, anscheinend war das eine Geschichte die sie nur zu gerne erzählen wollte.

Percy lächelte verlegen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Kuchen.

„Nun, ich arbeite ja auch im Ministerium.", begann Audrey, „Abteilung Kinder und Familiäres. Und vor ein paar Monaten, es war im November, da kam Percy in mein Büro. Er sagte er hätte herausgefunden dass ich Urkunden fälsche. Und ich dachte das war's jetzt, Azkaban wartet auf mich. Ich meine der Assistent des Ministers hatte herausgefunden was ich tue!", sagte sie und gestikulierte wild dabei.

„Was für Urkunden hast du denn gefälscht?", fragte Arthur in die kurze Pause hinein.

„Geburtsurkunden, Stammbücher, Heiratsurkunden, alles was sie zur Ermittlung des Blutstatusses benutzt haben. Ich hab aus Halbblütern Reinblüter gemacht und aus Muggelgeborenen eben Halbblüter."

Alle starrten sie an, Ron öffnete den Mund ohne etwas von sich zu geben.

„Wie viele Akten hast du bearbeitet?", fragte Bill ruhig.

„Nun, ich war stellvertretende Abteilungsleiterin. Ich denke so zwei oder dreihundert, vielleicht. Mehr konnte ich nicht riskieren.", sie senkte den Blick, als wolle sie sich entschuldigen.

„Und was hat Percy dann getan?", fragte Ron, während sich die anderen am Tisch immer noch mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

„Oh, er hat meinen Schockzauber perfekt pariert, mich dann entwaffnet und gesagt, dass er mir helfen will." Audrey sah verliebt zu Percy rüber.

„Ich war mehr als verwirrt. Er wirkte immer so streng, so überzeugt von allem was das Ministerium sagte. Ich dachte er sei ein Todesser, oder zumindest unter dem Imperius. Aber na ja, nach diesem verrückten Treffen haben wir zusammen gearbeitet. Er leitete Fälle an mich weiter, und ich habe sie bearbeitet.", sagte sie und machte dabei Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern in der Luft.

„Wir haben klein angefangen, mit den Akten. Später haben wir die konfiszierten Zauberstäbe verschwinden lassen und im Januar haben wir eine Gruppe Sqibs nach Dänemark gebracht."

„Wow!", sagte Bill, und starrte seinen Bruder an, als würde er ihn zum ersten mal sehen.

„na ja, so haben wir uns fast täglich gesehen.", fuhr Audrey fort, „ Und eines Tages fragte meine Chefin, warum ich mich so gut mit Percy verstünde, ob wir schon länger befreundet wären. Ich hatte Angst, wir könnten auffliegen, und sagte ihr wir würden seit kurzem ausgehen. Am nächsten Tag hab ich im Korridor seine Hand genommen, damit alle sahen, dass wir wirklich ein Paar waren. Percy wusste natürlich nichts von dieser Tarnung, und er hat mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt."

Sie drückte Percys Hand und strahlte ihn an.

„Und dann hat er mich in der Eingangshalle geküsst, direkt vor dem scheußlichen Brunnen, zwischen all den Todessern."

Percy räusperte sich, und die typische Weasley-Röte stieg in seinem Gesicht hoch.

„Ich dachte sie mag mich. Ich wusste ja nicht, das dass ganze nur ein Alibi war.", sagte er und die rote Farbe erreichte seine Ohren.

„Es war ganz wunderbar.", sagte sie schwärmerisch, „ Da wusste ich's. Ich musste gar nicht so tun als ob ich in ihn verliebt wäre. Ich war es schon längst."

Und während die Damen gesammelt „Aaaaw" machten, und Ron hinter Hermiones Rücken einen Übelkeitsanfall andeutete, drückte Percy seine Liebste an sich und leuchtete Tomatenrot vor Glück.

**Ein freudiges Hallo an all meine wunderbaren Leser und Reviewer.**

**Ich bin jeden Tag aufs neue froh, das es euch gibt.**

**Ich hoffe diese Fortsetzung zu Kapitel 12 gefällt euch auch.**

**Und das neue Titelbild auch^^**

**Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir einen Review da.**

**Liebe Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	34. Prophezeiung

Prophezeiung

„Der Mann aus Spinners End hat sie alle verraten.", die unnatürlich durchdringende Stimme hallte durch den dunklen Steingang.

Snape war sich zuerst nicht bewusst wem sie gehörte, aber sie schien ihm irgendwie vertraut, nur weit entfernt, als sei es Ewigkeiten her, seit er sie das letzte mal gehört hatte.

Mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes vertrieb er die Dunkelheit weit genug um ihren Ursprung zu entdecken.

Sybill Trelawney, in zahlreiche Tücher und Ketten gewickelt, saß sie leichenblass auf dem Boden. In ihren langen weißen Fingern hielt sie eine Flasche voll goldenem Sherry an sich gedrückt.

„Auf beiden Seiten bringt er Unheil gleichermaßen. Quält die Kinder, die er beschützen sollte, und belügt den dunklen Zauberer der ihn für loyal hält. Er bestraft sie alle für seinen eigenen Fehler, zieht eine Spur aus Leichen um den einen Tod zu Rächen. Aber jetzt wird er sterben, getötet von demjenigen der ihn am meisten getraut hat, noch bevor der Sommer begonnen hat. Dann wird er in die grünen Augen blicken, und endlich zugeben, auf wessen Seite er steht."

Es herrschte eine kurze Pause, in der Snape sich schnell zu allen Seiten umsah, ob sie auch wirklich allein waren.

Sybill blinzelte und sah dann plötzlich zu ihrem Kollegen auf.

„Was ist nur passiert?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Snape räusperte sich, und versuchte das Todesurteil aus seinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

„Sie hatten eine Art Schwächeanfall. Ich habe sie eben erst entdeckt.", sagte er mit gewohnt schneidender Stimme.

„Ich wusste am Morgen schon, das heute etwas beunruhigendes passieren würde. Ich dachte schon, dass ich krank werden würde. Aber bis eben ging es mir noch sehr gut.", ihr pseudo-dramatischer Klang war zurück, und auch ihre Wangen wurden langsam rosig.

„Vielleicht sollten sie sich aufs Teetrinken beschränken.", sagte er knapp, mit einem Blick auf die Flasche, die sie im Arm hielt, wie einen Säugling.

Ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen ihr aufzuhelfen drehte er um und führte seinen Weg in Richtung der Kerker fort.

Er würde vorm Sommer sterben. Ihm blieben also noch vier oder fünf Monate.

Kurz dachte er darüber nach, ob es noch etwas gab, das er gern tun würde, bevor es soweit war.

Doch alles was er tun wollte lag in der Vergangenheit und seine Chancen waren schon lange vertan.

Es war also nicht tragisch, dass er das Ende des Schuljahres nicht mehr erleben würde.

Vielleicht war es sogar eine Erleichterung, endlich seine Zukunft zu kennen.

Harry würde ihn töten. Und vielleicht würde Harry dann auch alles andere endlich zu Ende bringen.

**Ich bins schon wieder, kurz und bündig, mit Snape der alten Fledermaus.**

**In letzter Zeit schreibe ich immer wieder über Charaktere, die mir bis jetzt nicht sonderlich am Herzen lagen. Und ich muss zugeben, ich war nie ein Snape-Fan, aber ich hoffe ich habe ihn trotzdem gut dargestellt.**

**Lasst mir doch einen eurer wunderbaren Reviews da.**

**Herzlichen Dank**

**Eure Alraune**


	35. Zeit

Zeit

Die Nacht war drückend und heiß, der süße Duft der blühenden Linden hing in der Luft.

Und so wunderbar Ginny dieser Duft sonst vorkam, so bedrückend fand sie ihn jetzt.

Beinahe wünschte sie sich es würde richtig gewittern, oder zumindest das Wind aufkommen würde, denn die Hitze steigerte ihre Nervosität ins unermessliche.

Sie las nun schon zum fünften Mal einen Artikel über den Wechsel von Alfred Merryweather von Puddlemere United zu den Cardiff Hedgehogs.

Seufzend griff sie nach der Karaffe um sich noch etwas Eistee nachzuschenken.

Harry war nun seit drei Wochen unterwegs, dass war selbst für Aurorenverhältnisse lange, und Ginny plagten ihre gewohnten Alpträume.

Ein leises Ploppen erklang, und Ginny drehte sich erschrocken um, den Zauberstab erhoben.

„Ich bin's Ginny!", rief Harry, die Hände erhoben tropfte er auf den dicken blauen Teppich.

„Wovon hat Albus sich das letzte Mal so richtig übergeben?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Audreys Geburtstagstorte, es war Ananascreme."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen flog sie ihm in die Arme.

„Wo warst du? Du bist ja ganz durchweicht.", mit einem leisen schmatzenden Geräusch löste sie sich von ihm.

„Oh, ich war nicht weit weg. Aber es hat die letzten vier Tage geregnet."

Seine Stimme war rau, und Ginny konnte die Erschöpfung in seinen Augen sehen.

„Es hat seit Wochen nicht geregnet, Schatz.", sagte sie und nahm ihm seinen Reiseumhang ab.

„1985 hat es den ganzen verdammten Juni geschüttet.", er nahm am Tisch platz.

„Ihr hattet eine Zeitverfolgung?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Doch in Harrys Augen trat kein Leuchten und er begann nicht zu berichten.

Stattdessen nahm er Ginnys Glas und trank einen tiefen Schluck während er die Schuhe abstreifte.

Ginny setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, schob ihre Quidditch-Zeitschriften zur Seite und lies einen Trockenzauber über ihn laufen.

„Danke.", entgegnete er kurz, und trank das Glas leer.

„Alles in Ordnung. Ist etwas passiert?"

Sonst erzählte er immer sofort von der Arbeit, vor allem, wenn er so unerwartet lang weggeblieben war.

„Niemand verletzt, es ist alles gut gelaufen. Es war nur alles ziemlich verrückt. Wir haben eine Gruppe Todesser verfolgt."

Ginny riss verblüfft die Augen auf.

Jetzt vierzehn Jahre nach Voldemorts Fall, waren seine Anhänger mehr als rar.

„Sie haben es Ewigkeiten geplant. Sie hatten einen kaputten Zeitumkehrer, noch von vor dem Krieg. Und sie sind zurück gegangen um, um...", er brach ab, sah seine Frau an und nahm ihre Hand.

„Sie wollten die Weasleys auslöschen."

Stille hing in der warmen Luft.

Ginny wusste nicht im geringsten was sie hätte sagen können.

„Sie dachten ohne euch hätte ich es nicht geschafft.", fuhr er fort.

„Und es stimmt. Gott, ich wäre nichtmal auf Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen. Ich hätte Ron nie kennen gelernt, und ohne ihn nicht Hermione. Wir hätten den Troll nicht besiegt und Voldemort hätte den Stein bekommen. Es wäre sofort vorbei gewesen...", er sprach immer schneller und verstummte dann plötzlich.

Ginny starrte ihn weiter an und wusste gar nicht was sie zuerst fragen sollte.

Und dann sagte sie nur „Oh."

„Wir konnten sie aufhalten, ziemlich problemlos sogar. Sie hatten nicht mit uns gerechnet. Aber es hat lang gedauert sie zu finden. Wir wussten ja nicht wann sie zuschlagen wollten. Euch zu finden war einfach."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

„Denn Fuchsbau würde ich in jeder Zeit wieder erkennen."

„Ich erinnere mich.", sagte Ginny und strich über seine Hand.

„Es war mitten in der Nacht und es hat Gewittert. Aber die Blitze waren rot und violett. Mum hat uns alle in die Küche gebracht."

Harry nickte langsam.

„Und du hast mir Blumen geschenkt, Freesien."

„Die hast du doch so gern. Und wie sollte ich denn die kleine Ginevra ohne ein Geschenk begrüßen."

**Zeitreisen, tja die gibt es auch in Harrys Zukunft, denn wenn sie Zeitumkehrer bauen können, dann haben sie bestimmt auch andere Mittel.**

**Ron war übrigens nicht mit auf dieser Mission er arbeitet inzwischen schon mit seinem Bruder zusammen.**

**Eigentlich war das wunderbare musical A very Potter Sequel, der Anstoss für das hier. Dort reisen sie ja auch zurück in der Zeit. Ich dachte aber immer, dass es wohl das klügste wäre, Harry einfach seine Gefährten zu nehmen. Denn wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, dann hätte Harry keine Chance gehabt.**

**Wer jetzt weitere Informationen über Zeitreisen und die damit verbundenen Kausalitäten sucht, den verweise ich an den Doktor, alles ist wibbly wobbly timey wimey!**

**An dieser Stelle einen großen Dank an meinen Gast.**

**Ich weiß nicht wer du bist, aber du hast mir einen Arbeitstag versüßt, dadurch das du mitten in der Nacht all meine geschichten gelesen und mich dann auch noch so gelobt hast. Also Danke dafür. **

**Auch ein liebes Danke an all meine treuen Leser. Ihr macht mich mit jedem Kommentar super Happy.**

**Und auch jetzt könntet ihr das tun, also neue und alte Freunde, legt los und Reviewt.**

**Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	36. Bruchstücke 4

Bruchstücke 4

Nachdem er in einem Interview gesagt hatte, dass sein wichtigster Besitz ein Fotoalbum war, das Hagrid ihm am Ende seines ersten Schuljahres geschenkt hatte, da trafen die Eulen scharenweise bei Harry zuhause ein.

Und jeder einzelne Brief enthielt Fotos.

Bilder von Quidditchspielen, und Schulfesten, Gruppenaufnahmen bei denen seine Eltern, Sirius oder Lupin nur einen kleinen Teil des Bildes einnahmen.

Ein Stammbaum mit den Fotos seiner Urgroßeltern und allen Potters nach ihnen, ein Klassenfoto aus der Grundschule von Cokeworth zeigte seine Mutter im Alter von 7 Jahren.

Schnappschüsse aller Art, die er auf dem großen Küchentisch des Fuchsbaus ausbreitete und in sich aufsog, bis er jedes von ihnen im Geiste nachzeichnen konnte.

* * *

><p>„Er hatte mehr Glück als Verstand! Klassenkameraden sprechen über den wahren Harry Potter" prangte es auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten<p>

„ „Er war nie besonders helle, und außerdem unglaublich arrogant.", sagte seine Mitschülerin Pansy Parkinson (18)"

Neville schnaubte laut, griff nach einer Zeitung und hielt sie seiner Großmutter vors Gesicht.

„Ist das zu fassen?", bellte er empört, „Er rettet sie alle und dann so was! Das ist unerhört."

Er stopfte die Zeitung zurück in die Halterung und wandte sich dem Eingang des Ladens zu.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Augusta irritiert.

„Jetzt", sagte er wutentbrannt," kaufe ich zehn Stück von jeder anderen Zeitung, dem magischen Kurier, Godrics Gazette, ach sogar die Times und dann noch mal zwanzig Quibbler. Die werden sich noch umsehen!"

Und seine Großmutter blieb vor den Zeitungsstapeln stehen und strahlte vor Stolz während Neville soviel Zeitungen kaufte wie er tragen konnte.

* * *

><p>Er sollte einen Namen für das Kinderheim finden. Man hatte sogar vorgeschlagen, es nach ihm zu benennen. Aber das hatte Harry sofort abgelehnt.<p>

„Und es „Lupin" zu nennen..." begann Ginny nun.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab darüber nachgedacht aber ich würd' es ungern nach jemandem benennen, der...", er brach ab, aber die anderen wussten was er meinte.

Ron stopfte sich noch einen Keks in den Mund und nickte.

Sie grübelten weiter, die Vorschläge wurden immer abstruser, Ginny kochte neuen Tee, und Harry war schon fast bereit aufzugeben.

Aber dann hob Hermione ruckartig den Kopf von ihren Notizen: „ House of Magical Emergents, kurz HOME."

Die anderen sahen sie bewundernd an.

* * *

><p>„Sieh mal, das da stimmt nicht. Es war 1632, nicht 23."<p>

Sie hatte sich einfach von hinten über ihn gebeugt, und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand, auf die Zeile, die sie meinte.

„Oh, du hast bestimmt Recht.", antwortete er, ein bisschen zu spät, ein wenig zu leise.

„Und hier unten.", sie drückte sich noch etwas enger an ihn, um auf eine weitere Zeile zu zeigen.

Er konnte ihre Wärme spüren, und ihre Rundungen.

Seit wann hatte sie die überhaupt?

Er fühlte die Röte in seinem Nacken hochsteigen.

Mit zitternder Hand verbesserte er, beide Stellen. In seinem unordentlichen Schriftbild fiel das Gekritzel kaum auf.

Sie wich ein Stück zurück, blieb aber auf der Sessellehne aufgestützt.

Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber ihr Duft lenkte ihn ab.

Es war ihm bis jetzt noch nie so klar gewesen wonach sie roch. Doch nun konnte er es ausmachen: der Warme Duft ihrer Haut, ein wenig süßlich vielleicht, ihre Locken duftete nach Orangen und ihr Atem roch unverkennbar nach Schokolade, das Papier des Schokofrosches knisterte noch in ihrer linken Hand.

‚Worauf das Ministerium erstmals ein Gesetz zur Haltung von Fröschen erließ.', schrieb er.

„Frösche?", ihr Lachen füllte die warme Luft des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Er liebte ihr Lachen, es war so anders als das aufgesetzte Gekicher der anderen Mädchen. Es war leise und kehlig und manchmal wenn es lauter wurde, dann überschlug sich ihre Stimme dabei.

Ihr Haar fiel ihr in die Stirn, und Ron war kurz davor es ihr aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Doch dann besann er sich, verharrte mit der Hand in der Luft, und nahm sie dann wieder runter.

* * *

><p>Als Ron seinen besten Freund durch die Räume des Fuchsbaus führte, versuchte er die altbekannten Zimmer mit der gleichen Begeisterung zu sehen, die in Harrys Augen leuchtete.<p>

Es war doch nur der Fuchsbau, schief, undicht, umgeben von Feldern und Wiesen.

Wie erstaunt Harry aussah, wenn man ihm einen Nachschlag anbot. Als habe man mit einer Portion Kartoffelbrei sein Leben verändert.

Und nach und nach würde Ron klar werden, dass ein kleines orangefarbenes Zimmer ein besserer Ort zum aufwachsen war, als ein Schrank, dass zu viele Geschwister und sogar eine verrückte Tante besser waren, als ein Leben in Isolation.

Und vor allen Dingen erkannte er, dass es jetzt etwas gab, das er mit Harry teilen konnte.

Auch wenn ihm das Geld für Süßigkeiten fehlte.

Er würde sein Zuhause mit diesem einsamen Jungen teilen, seine Familie, alles was er hatte.

* * *

><p>„Ellie, hör bitte auf. Ich will nicht das du an Weihnachten arbeitest."<p>

Hermione nahm der Hauselfe den Kartoffelschäler aus der Hand.

„Aber soll Ellie denn nicht mit Hermione und Master Ron feiern? Ellie kann doch nicht allein bleiben, Ellie will doch mit den Kindern Geschenke auspacken, und Kekse essen."

Ihre großen grauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Aber natürlich sollst du bleiben, aber du kannst dir drüben mit den anderen die Weihnachtsmärchen anhören, und ich schäle mit Ginny die Kartoffeln."

Ellie sprang von ihrem Hocker und drückte sich freudig glucksend an Hermiones Knie.

**So meine Lieben Freunde, ich lebe noch, und hier bin ich.**

**Heute nur ein paar Bruchstücke, die übrig waren, aber versprochen spätestens übermorgen gibt es ein richtiges ganzes Kapitel.**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt das hier trotzdem, und ihr lasst mir einen kleinen Review da.**

**Ansonsten liebe Grüße**

**Die Alraune**


	37. Hunger

Hunger

Sein Magen knurrte nicht mehr, das hatte letzten Nachmittag aufgehört.

Jetzt hatte er Krämpfe, es schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug, und nicht einmal der Tee, den Hermione aus Brenneseln kochte schien zu helfen.

Er war schon immer groß und schlaksig gewesen, doch jetzt konnte man jede einzelne seiner Rippen sehen, und die eingefallen Wangen ließen seine sommersprossige Nase noch größer wirken.

„Ich vertrete mir nur die Beine.", sagte er zu Harry, der am Zelteingang saß.

Er bekam ein Nicken als Antwort, und so stapfte er ziellos in den Wald hinein.

Die Blätter knackten laut unter seinen Füßen, das Sonnenlicht fiel leuchtend Gelb durch die Zweige, ein Vogel sang.

Er überlegte ihn zu jagen, hatte den Zauberstab schon im Anschlag, als er ihn entdeckte.

Kaum größer als Pigwidgeon war der Vogel, mehr Federn als Fleisch.

Und wieder dachte er an Hogwarts, Halloween konnte nicht mehr weit sein.

Das wunderbare Fest, mit Tischen voll Braten und Kürbispasteten und Vanillepudding.

Was hätte er jetzt für eine Schüssel dieses Puddings gegeben, oder auch nur für einen Löffel davon.

Oder das Frühstück im Fuchsbau: Bacon, warmes Buttertoast und ein Teller voll Bohnen.

Wie schön es wäre, wie unglaublich schön.

Genervt schlug er sich immer wieder mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Oberschenkel, ein unsteter Rhythmus, der ihn nicht von seinem Hunger ablenken konnte.

Und dann glänzte etwas zwischen den Blättern eines Strauches.

Er trat vorsichtig näher, hob ein paar Zweige an, und entdeckte eine Brombeere.

Ohne zu zögern griff er danach, riss sich die Haut an den Dornen auf, stopfte sich die Frucht in den Mund und zerdrückte sie mit der Zunge am Gaumen.

Er hatte noch nie zuvor etwas so süßes gekostet.

Dann sah er dass es noch mehr waren, so viele Beeren.

Er riss sie von den Zweigen, eine nach der anderen, verschlang sie.

Einige waren nicht einmal reif, der Saft lief ihm über die Hände, und mischte sich mit dem Blut aus seinen Kratzern.

Er ließ sich auf alle viere fallen, tastete nach den Beeren, die unter Blättern verborgen waren, ließ nicht eine am Strauch zurück.

Als letztes spuckte er ein zerkautes Blatt wieder aus, und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, den er achtlos ins Moos hatte fallen lassen.

Später kehrte er ins Zelt zurück, die Gewissensbisse folgten ihm wie Entenküken, und er übernahm sofort die nächste Wache.

Harry gab ihm das Medaillon und wandte sich sofort ab, doch Hermione musterte Ron länger als gewöhnlich.

Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass der Brombeersaft seine Lippen dunkel färben würde.

Natürlich hatte sie es gesehen, sie lächelte verständnisvoll und setzte einen neuen Tee für sie alle auf.

Ihr Magen knurrte laut.

Er schloss die Augen und legte dann all seine Schuldgefühle zwischen die silbernen Deckel des Horkruxes.

**Ein bisschen Pfadfinderromantik zum Wochenanfang.**

**Die Zeit im Zelt finde ich unglaublich interessant, und vor allem Ron in dieser Zeit.**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel, vielleicht lasst ihr mir ja einen Review da^^**

**Die Liebsten Grüßé**

**Eure Alraune**


	38. Mut

Mut

Er hatte nicht aufgegeben, das konnte niemand von ihm behaupten.

Seine UTZ-Prüfungen hatte er besser als erwartet abgelegt, und danach im Ministerium angefangen. Er traf sich alle paar Wochen mit seinen Freunden im tropfenden Kessel, und ging hin und wieder mit einem Mädchen tanzen oder ins Kino.

Er besuchte seine Eltern regelmäßig und sogar gerne.

Er machte seinen Job gut, war nach kurzer Zeit stellvertretender Leiter der Abteilung für muggelgerechte Antworten.

Er funktionierte.

Und dann stand er eines Morgens pünktlich wie immer, mit dem Wecker auf und fasste dann beim Zähneputzen einen Entschluss.

Er schickte seine schmale braune Eule, mit einer Krankmeldung, in den dritten Stock des Ministeriums.

In den letzten vier Jahren hatte er nicht einmal gefehlt, ihn würde schon niemand vermissen.

Er apparierte in die Wohnung seiner Eltern, frühstückte langsam mit seiner Mutter um Zeit zu schinden. Und dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, ging die ausgetretene Holztreppe hinauf und betrat Colins Zimmer.

Der Atem stockte ihm, und als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, erschrak er zutiefst. Es war als seien sie wieder Kinder.

Fast konnte er Colins aufgeregte Stimme hören, wie er in den Weihnachtsferien nach seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts von all den Wundern erzählte, die er gesehen hatte, und seine Fotos auf dem Dielenboden ausbreitete.

Er war der beste Bruder gewesen, den man sich hätte wünschen können.

Nie hatte er etwas Schlechtes über Dennis gesagt, oder ihn ausgeschlossen.

Er hatte alles mit ihm geteilt, ihm jedes Geheimnis erzählt.

Er war sein bester Freund, gewesen.

Dennis schüttelte die Nostalgie ab, und griff schnell nach dem ersten Karton.

„Hogwarts '92 + '93 Teil 1" stand darauf in Colins gerader sauberer Schrift.

Er nahm alle Kartons aus dem Zimmer mit, sogar den kleinen Schuhkarton auf dem „Privat" stand, und den Bilderrahmen vom Nachttisch.

Das Foto darin zeigte Neville, Harry, und Ron, wie sie mit Colin Snap explodier spielten.

Wieder und wieder flogen die Karten in die Luft, und Colin strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Die Fotos in den Kartons waren perfekt sortiert, in farbigen Umschlägen, chronologisch und nach Motiv geordnet.

Dennis verteilte sie in seinem Wohnzimmer auf allen Flächen und verwandelte damit seine Wohnung in ein übergroßes Fotoalbum.

Einige Wochen später hatte er einen großen Aktenordner mit Bildern zusammengestellt und betrat mit ihm sichtlich eingeschüchtert das Büro von Careen Figgins im obersten Stock des Goldene Feder Verlags in London.

Miss Figgins trug ihre glänzend blonden Locken in einer extravaganten Frisur auf eine Seite ihres Kopfes geföhnt.

Ihre Lippen waren perfekt in einem satten Rot geschminkt und ihr tintenblaues Kleid war aufdringlich weit ausgeschnitten.

„Der Junge mit den Fotos, nicht wahr?"

Er musste sich mehrfach räuspern bis er antworten konnte.

„Ja, Dennis Creevey, Miss."

„Na, dann zeig mal her.", sie trug ein Lächeln, das unecht wirkte, als fehle ihr die Zeit für ein echtes.

Sie schnappte ihm den Aktenordner regelrecht aus der Hand und blätterte ihn herzlosschnell durch.

Dennis knetete seine Hände.

„Dein Bruder hat das alles fotografiert?"

„Ja, mein Bruder Colin."

Sie nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Und du hast noch mehr davon, sagst du?", sie klappte den schwarzen Ordner lautstark zu.

„Oh ja, das ist nur eine Auswahl aus allen Jahren.", sagte er und in seiner zittrigen Stimme schwang etwas Stolz mit.

„Machen wir jetzt ein Buch daraus?", setzte er hinzu.

„Nein, nein, Schätzchen."

Seine Hoffnung starb eines kurzen aber schmerzhaften Todes, und seine Schultern sanken jäh herunter.

„Ich denke wir machen daraus drei Bände. '92- '95, '95-'98, und einen extra Band über das goldene Trio."

Collin strahlte, und nickte, er hätte allem zugestimmt.

„Ich stelle dir eine Redakteurin zur Seite, um die richtigen Fotos auszuwählen und einige kurze Begleittexte zu schreiben. Die Fakten müssen alle Stimmen, ich will nicht eine Falsche Jahreszahl sehen!"

Er nickte erneut.

„Wir brauchen natürlich noch ein Foto von Colin."

Dennis schlug den Ordner auf, und tippte auf das Bild, das er von Colins Nachttisch genommen hatte.

„Das kommt dann vorne auf die erste Seite, Geburts- und Sterbedatum dazu. Das wird perfekt!"

Er schluckte, Sterbedaten fand er eher weniger perfekt.

Trotzdem lächelte er.

**Dennis ist zurück, und mit ihm natürlich auch Colin.**

**Wie immer voll Postwar Melancholie mit einem hauch Hoffnung, so mag ich das.**

**Ihr auch?**

**Ich hätte gern mal wieder eine Rückmeldung von euch, ich stochere hier so im dunkeln rum, wenn ihr mir nicht sagt was ihr davon haltet.**

**Also meine Lieben Reviewer und all die wunderbaren Blackreader, ich glaube an euch, meldet euch mal!**

**Von mir die allerliebesten Grüße**

**Die Alraune**


	39. Begegnungen

Begegnungen

Sie zog die schlichten hochhackigen Schuhe aus.

Auf einem Bein stehend schlüpfte sie in rote, ausgelatschte Turnschuhe, die sie aus ihrer Handtasche gefischt hatte.

Dann öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihrer Kostümjacke, zog sie schnell aus und warf sie gefolgt von den Schuhen in ihre enorme Tasche.

Sie ging weiter als sei nichts geschehen.

Er hatte sie zuvor schon ein paar Mal gesehen, durch die Fenster des Pausenraums, oder von weitem im Zug, doch bis jetzt hatte er sie kaum wahrgenommen.

Sie arbeitete anscheinend in dem riesigen Bürokomplex, den sie gerade verlassen hatte.

Sie ging weiter in Richtung Bahnhof, und lief stetig vor ihm her, kurz hinter dem Haupteingang verlor er sie aus den Augen.

Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er sah sich nach ihr um.

Wenige Minuten später stieg er in den Zug Richtung Emmers Green, und nahm wie gewohnt auf der rechten Seite am Fenster Platz, von wo aus er im vorbeifahren den besten Blick auf die Themse und die Flusswiesen hatte.

Er hörte wie die Türen sich schlossen.

Kurz darauf stand sie neben ihm und atmete schwer, als sei sie bis eben gerannt und in letzter Sekunde in den Zug gesprungen.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragt sei mit einem so starken Waliser Akzent, dass er sie kaum verstand.

Er nickte.

Sie setzte sich, lies sich ihre Handtasche zwischen die Füße fallen, und begann in einer braunen Papiertüte zu wühlen.

Sie förderte einen Hamburger zu tage, und biss genüsslich hinein.

„Wu arweifest wei der Wost?", sagte sie mit vollem Mund.

Er dachte leicht amüsiert, dass sie so beinahe besser zu verstehen war.

Darüber vergaß er fast zu nicken.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen gegessen?", fragte sie mit Blick auf den Burger.

„Vor zwei, oder drei Jahren, denke ich.", antwortete er sichtlich verwirrt.

„Janet.", sagte sie und hielt ihm einen weiteren Hamburger aus ihrer Tüte hin.

Seine Mutter würde ihn für verrückt erklären, wenn er ihr von dieser Begegnung erzählte.

Eine Waliserin mit fragwürdigem Modegeschmack schenkte ihm Fastfood im Zug.

„Dudley", antwortete er, und erntete nicht den üblichen leicht verwirrten Blick, hinsichtlich seines Namens, sondern ein schallendes Lachen.

„Was ist das denn für ein Name!", kicherte sie.

Eine ältere Dame verrenkte sich fast den Hals um einen Blick auf die beiden zu erhaschen.

Und als er ihr erzählte, was seine Mutter sich bei dem schrecklichen Vornamen und der albernen Alliteration gedacht hatte, und genüsslich seinen Hamburger verputzte, beschloss er Petunia zunächst nichts davon zu erzählen.

Er wollte Janet erst einmal für sich behalten.

**Da bin ich mal wieder.**

**Hat lange gedauert, ich weiß, und es tut mir leid.**

**Ich hoffe ihr freut euch über dieses Fragment, denn jetzt beginnt wieder mal eine neue Geschichte. **

**Ich würde mich wirklich über einen Review freuen!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Eure Alraune**


	40. Der sprechende Hut

Der sprechende Hut

Er erwachte von einer zaghaften Berührung an der Krempe.

Dann wurde er von zwei kräftigen schwieligen Händen angehoben.

Und er kannte diese Hände, es war Neville Longbottom, der ihn weckte.

Es war jetzt genau einundzwanzig Jahre her, dass er ihn einem Haus zugeteilt hatte.

„Wie macht er das eigentlich, dass er immer das richtige Haus findet? Schaut er einem

wirklich ins Herz?", fragte Neville mit der Stimme eines Mannes, die dem Hut fremd schien.

„Ich dachte immer, er kann unsere Vergangenheit sehen. All unsere Erinnerungen, unsere Fehltritte

und Erfolge, und alles was wir jemals gedacht haben.", erklang die Stimme

von Minerva McGonagall, das Alter hatte sie weich gemacht.

Wie falsch sie beide lagen, dachte der Hut amüsiert, obwohl Minerva natürlich etwas

näher dran lag. Er hatte auch nichts anderes von ihr erwartet.

Er sah nicht ihre Vergangenheit, er konnte die Zukunft der Schüler sehen.

Einen Schnelldurchlauf ihres Lebens mit all seinen Höhen und Tiefen.

Er entschied dann welchem Gründer sie am besten gefallen würden.

Manchmal dauerte es nur Sekunden, doch bei Neville hatte er lange zusehen müssen.

Er hatte ihn durch Gänge huschen sehen, ängstlich stotternd, sich hinter dem Pult versteckend.

Er war ungeschickt und nervös – kein Griffindor.

Egal wie man ihn behandelte, blieb er stets hilfsbereit, hatte ein offenes Ohr für alle – Hufflepuff.

Aber auch Slytherins konnten gute und loyale Freunde sein.

Doch dann stellte er sich seinen Freunden in den Weg, und lies nicht locker – Griffindor.

Und wieder folgte ein Jahr voll Angst, noch mehr zerbrochene Tintenfässer und verfehlte Zauber – vielleicht ein Hufflepuff.

Dann kam das Wissen über eine Begabung, ein Talent, eine richtige Leidenschaft für Kräuterkunde, Wissbegierigkeit – Ravenclaw.

Er lud ein Mädchen zum Ball ein – Griffindor

Aber da war dieses sanfte Wesen, die Art wie er sich selbst stets zurücknahm, so loyal – Hufflepuff.

Dumbledores Army kam, ein wahrer Griffindor im Kampf, folgte seinen Freunden ins Ministerium und kam wieder

als junger Mann, mit Wut im Herzen und Rachegelüsten in all seinen Gedanken.

Bereit alles zu verraten um Rache zu üben – Slytherin.

Doch er hatte Schuldgefühle. Weinte nachts, wenn er aus Träumen erwachte, in denen sich seine Hände um den

weißen Hals von Bellatrix Lestrange schlossen.

Und fragte sich wie er so blutrünstig hatte werden können – Hufflepuff.

Dann sah er ihn im Raum der Wünsche, das goldene Trio weit und breit nicht zu sehen, und doch hob Neville die Stimme.

Stellte sich vor die Jüngeren Schüler, nahm an ihrer Stelle Bestrafungen entgegen.

Seine Hände zitterten vor Angst, doch er nahm die Schläge hin.

Da war es klar, Neville war gutmütig und loyal, keine Frage, doch in ihm schlug das Herz eines Löwens.

Er folgte nicht nur seinen Freunden, er war auch allein mutig, wie kaum ein anderer.

Und noch während er das Ergebnis durch den Raum gebrüllt hatte, hatte der Hut gesehen, wie Neville Naginis Kopf abschlug.

„Du bist im Juli geboren?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Ja, am 30ten. Warum?", hatte Neville geantwortet.

„Oh Junge!", hatte der Hut gerufen, mit mehr Freude in der Stimme, als er hätte hineinlegen dürfen.

„Was?", fragte Neville verwirrt, und merkte erst jetzt, dass er mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf zum Griffindortisch gegangen war.

Schnell eilte er zu Professor McGonagall zurück und drückte ihr den Hut in die Hände, der sich in der süßen Gewissheit aalte, dass der dunkle Lord bald fallen würde.

**Hallo meine Lieben,**

**ich wollte schon eher zurück sein, aber wie das Leben halt so spielt.**

**Wie immer bin ich für all eure wunderbaren Kommentare dankbar, Reviews machen sooooooooooo GLÜCKLICH !**

**Grüße**

**Eure Alraune**


	41. Bruchstücke 5

Bruchstücke 5

Er folgte dem Duft in die Küche.

Seine Mutter stand am Herd, und rührte geistesabwesend in einem Topf.

Er schnupperte.

Ein süßer, voller duft erfüllte den Raum.

Sie dreht sich um.

Ihre Augen waren immer noch rot unterlaufen, aber sie lächelte ihn so liebevoll an, wie eh und je.

„Ronniespatz, möchtest du einen Kakao? Es ist zwar nur der lösliche Muggelkakao, aber es ist nichts anderes da."

Ihr Blick viel auf den verkohlten Tisch, ihr Lächeln zerfiel.

Früher hatte sie dunkle Blockschokolade in die heiße Milch eingerührt, und zum Schluss ein wenig Zimt darüber gestreut.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

Er grinste breit, dass war Antwort genug.

Sie füllte eine von Fleurs zarten Tassen mit dem dünnflüssigen Kakao, und gab sie ihrem jüngsten Sohn.

Und Ron stand in der Küche, nahm einen winzigen Schluck und schloss die Augen.

Mollie sah ihn irritiert an.

Normalerweise hätte er die kleine Tasse in zwei Schlucken geleert.

Er sog noch einmal den Duft des Kakaos ein, nahm einen zweiten kleinen Schluck.

„Ron, du tust ja so, als hättest du seit Wochen keine Schokolade gehabbt."

Sein albernes Verhalten konnte sie jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich denke das letzte Mal, war Harrys Geburtstagstorte.", gab er zu und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

Und Molly sah ihn zum ersten Mal ohne den Glanz der ihn umhüllte, allein weil er überlebt hatte.

Er war sauber, und ordentlich gekleidet.

Aber sein Haar war schief geschnitten, und er war schlecht rasiert.

Seine Arme waren mit den Narben aus dem Ministerium übersäht, doch auch neue waren hinzugekommen. Blutverkrustet, leuchtend rot, oder schon weiß und verheilt.

Und er war dürr, das T-shirt fiel ihm weit um den Körper, Sein Gürtel hatte einige selbst durchstoßene Löcher, um ihn noch enger zu machen.

Seine langen Finger wirkten beinahe wie die eines Skelettes, und die wunderbaren blauen Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen.

Was für eine schreckliche Mutter sie doch war.

Es war ihr nicht aufgefallen, und jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte wurde ihr klar, das auch Harry und Hermione viel zu dünn waren.

Und während Ron noch an seiner Tasse nippte, goss sie Sahne in den Kakao auf dem Herd und rief Bill zu sich, damit er schnell im Dorf einkaufen ging.

* * *

><p>Sie kamen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, die ganze Herde.<p>

Ihre Schwarzen Körper glänzten im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.

„Luna! Was ist das?", Padma die zuvor schon gehumpelt hatte musste sich nun an ihrer Mitschülerin festhalten.

„Oh, das sind nur die Theatrale", kam die Antwort, in Lunas irritierendem Singsang.

Sie legte den Arm fest um Padma um sie zu stützen.

„Es sind ganz liebe Tiere, sie sehen nur böse aus. Sie ziehen sonst die Kutschen vom Bahnhof hier rauf."

„Wirklich! Ich dachte immer sie würden mit bloßer Magie fahren.", sie erschauderte.

„Sieh nur, sie sind wirklich nett, sie haben Hagrid hergebracht.", Luna rieb beruhigend über Padmas Rücken.

Und wirklich Hagrid stapfte hinter den schwarzen Tieren her, er schien kaum verletzt, und winkte ihnen zu.

Padma lies sich an Lunas Schulter fallen und begann zu weinen, nicht einer von beiden fiel auf, das es dass erste mal war, das sie miteinander sprachen.

* * *

><p>„Mummy! Ich hab einen Brief für dich gemacht!"<p>

„Oh, Diddles, mein Lieber, zeig her."

Petunia zog den klebrigen Papierfetzen aus Dudleys speckigen Fingern.

Es war eine Art Briefumschlag, schief gefalten und von Flüssigkleber bedeckt.

Mit grünem Wachsstift hatte er ‚Mum' darauf als Empfänger angegeben.

Sie schluckte, grüne Tinte auf festem Papier vor Augen.

* * *

><p>Die Momente in denen die Erinnerungen plötzlich über ihm einstürzten waren weniger geworden.<p>

In den ersten Tagen hatte ein Duft gereicht, ein Geräusch, ein Gefühl unter seinen Fingerspitzen, um ihn zurück zu schicken.

Ins Zelt, in den Kampf, in den Tod.

Doch jetzt kam es immer seltener vor, dass er wie erstarrt stehen blieb, als sei ihm gerade erst wieder eingefallen, was passiert war.

„Du schreibst mir doch?"

Ginnys Stimme war das letzte, das ihn erreichte, bevor sich das Bild eines leeren, bleichen Bahnhofs vor das wirkliche Bild von Kings Cross schob.

Dumbledores Gesicht, entspannt und gütig, wie er Jahre zu Spät die Wahrheit sagte, und das grausame Puzzle vervollständigte.

Und Riddle, ein ekelhafter Körper, winzig wie der eines Säuglings.

Man hätte Mitleid mit ihm haben können, beinahe.

Eine Hand ergriff seine.

Schlanke warme Finger schoben sich zwischen seine eigenen kalten.

Und wieder ihre Stimme: „Alles ist Okay, Harry. Komm noch ein Stück, dann sind wir auf Gleis Neundreiviertel."

Er schreckte auf.

Und wirklich sie standen direkt vor der Absperrung.

Sie zog ihn mit sich auf die andere Seite.

**Und schon wieder, ich hab wohl grad einen Lauf^^**

**Ich hoffe das versüßt euch ein wenig das Wochenende.**

**Wenn ja schenkt mir doch ein paar Minuten eurer Zeit und schreibt mir einen kleinen Review.**

**Falls es euch interessiert, ich habe eine Timeline für Fragmente erstellt, hauptsächlich als kleine Hilfe für mich selbst, aber vielleicht ist es auch für euch interessant.  
>Ich versuche stetig die neuen Kapitel einzutragen, und nach und nach auch wichtigere Ereignisse, die nicht in Kapiteln auftauchen.<br>**

** (/timeglider) (.com) (/timeline) (/c068b0942617fd6f)  
>natürlich ohne Klammern und Leerzeichen, steht auch nochmals im Profil.<br>**

**Also, besucht die Timeline, doch mal.  
>Sie ist allerdings recht schlich gehalten^^<br>**

**Die allerliebsten Grüße**

**Eure Alraune**


	42. Zukunft

Zukunft

Sie hatte etwas gesehen, das ihr nicht gefiel.

So etwas kam selten vor.

Sie war schön und beliebt, ihre Eltern waren weder arm noch zerstritten.

Ihre Zukunft sah stets rosig aus.

Der Umstand, dass sie normalerweise nur ein paar Tage weit in die Zukunft sehen konnte, tat vielleicht sein übriges.

Doch diesmal war sie wütend und beleidigt gewesen, als sie aus einem ihrer prophetischen Träume erwachte.

Zwei Szenen hatte sie gesehen, wie immer lief alles in Zeitlupe ab, und in kompletter Stille, aber verstanden hatte sie trotzdem.

Koffer und Eulenkäfige auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾, Eltern, Kinder und Schüler jeden alters.

Mittendrin lagen sich Hermione und Ron in den Armen und küssten sich.

Er hatte ein entrücktes Grinsen im Gesicht, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und lachte trotzdem.

Und dann kam es noch schlimmer, sie sah Harry in einem eleganten Festumhang und Hagrid der in ein gardinengroßes Taschentuch heulte.

Hermione in einem atemberaubenden weißen Kleid, sie war wunderschön.

Percy und einer der Zwillinge, es musste Fred sein denn er hielt Angelinas Hand, sie drehten sich zu Hermione um.

Und Ron wartete unter dem Blumenbogen mit dem gleichen entrückten Grinsen wie zuvor.

Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun?

Wo sie ihn doch seit Monaten aus der ferne anschmachtete, sich neben ihn setzte sobald sich die Möglichkeit bot und über jeden seiner Witze lachte.

Aber er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Hatte weiterhin nicht zu ihr rüber gesehen, sich beim Essen zu Hermione gedreht und sie nicht einmal aus den Augen gelassen.

Wie konnte er nur Lavenders seidiges Haar und ihr Lächeln übersehen.

Ihre Kurven, den Augenaufschlag und nichts davon nahm er war

Aber damit war jetzt Schluss.

Heute war das Quidditchspiel, auf das sie gewartet hatte um ihn anzufeuern.

Sie würde ein größeres Schild brauchen, und einen tieferen Ausschnitt.

Bestimmt ließ Ron sich von ihr trösten, wenn Griffindor verlor.

Hermione würde das sicher nie tun, sie wusste nicht wie wichtig den Jungs Sport war.

Aber Lavender wusste es, und sie würde die Zukunft ändern.

Ganz sicher würde sie Ron küssen, wenn sie sich im Sommer verabschiedeten und nicht Hermione.

**Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert -.- , tut mir ehrlich leid.**

**Ich hab viele Kapitel sogar fertig, aber halt nur in meinem Notizbuch.**

**Eine Sekretärin wäre bestimmt die richtige Lösung, die kann dann für mich tippen und Kakao kochen.**

**Dieses Kapitel gefällt mir persönlich sehr. Ich mag die Vorstellung, dass Lavender eine Seherin ist, aber eben auch ein verknallter Teenager, der einiges falsch deutet^^**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel, und ihr lasst mir einen Review da, quasi als Motivation fürs nächste mal abtippen.**

**Ansonsten wünsche ich euch noch einen wunderbaren Tag.**

**Eure Alraune**


	43. I'm lucky, he's lucky, we're all lucky!

**I'm lucky, he's lucky, we're all lucky!**

Er war ihr verfallen, vom ersten Moment an, als er ihren Schritten zum Bahnhof gefolgt war.

Sie hatte eine Leichtigkeit an sich, jede ihrer Bewegungen schien so selbstverständlich, als tanze sie durchs Leben.

Sie fand Freunde an jeder Straßenecke, und zerrte ihn jedes Wochenende zu einer anderen Party.

Zu immer neuen Menschen, die ihn vergessen ließen, wie einsam die letzten Jahre in seiner Junggesellenbude gewesen waren.

Er konnte selbst kaum fassen, wie gut er sich in ihrer Nähe fühlte.

Sein Leben lang hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, da müsse noch mehr sein.

Das es irgendetwas gab, das ihm fehlte, und erst nach langer Zeit hatte er festgestellt, dass es weder

ein Mountainbike noch eine Playstation war.

Es war, so peinlich es auch klang, bedingungslose Liebe.

Etwas das er nur von seiner Mutter kannte.

Denn wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er schon immer, dass auch die Liebe seines Vaters an Bedingungen geknüpft war.

Vernon hatte eine strickte Vorstellung davon gehabt wie ein Sohn zu sein hatte, und Dudley

hatte stets versucht dem Gerecht zu werden.

Aber Janet liebte ihn wirklich, anders war es nicht zu erklären, das sie immer noch bei ihm war.

Und es war ihm egal, das sie nicht mit Geld umgehen konnte.

Das sie Pfundnoten in ihren Fingern drehte, immer wieder langsam nachrechnete

und dann doch viel zu viel Trinkgeld gab.

Und das ihre Schulbildung lückenreich war, sie weder Deutsch noch Französisch sprach

und mit Begeisterung Schundromane las.

Egal was sie auch tat, sie machte ihn glücklich.

Sie war einzigartig, sie war magisch, und er wollte sie für immer sein eigen nennen.

Also nahm er sie mit in das schäbige Kino im Norden der Innenstadt von Reading.

Rutschte während des Vorspanns schon ungeduldig auf seinem sitz hin und her, und lugte immer wieder

in die braune Papiertüte, wo sich zwischen Zeitung und Toastbrot eine Überraschung verbarg.

Als dann Brad auf der Leinwand zu singen begann, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, sprang auf und sang lauthals und mehr als schief mit.

Sie lachte, amüsiert über seinen plötzlichen Ausbruch.

In den Reihen um sie herum reckten die anderen Besucher die Hälse, einige pfiffen.

Doch als er bei „Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker." die kleine blaue box aus der Papiertüte zog

und ihr den Diamantring unter die Nase hielt, da quietschte sie laut auf, sprang ihm in die Arme und brüllte ihren Text in sein Ohr.

„Now we're engaged and I'm so glad!"

Ein Jubel brach los in dem niedrigen Kinosaal, und der trockene Reis prasselte hart auf sie herab.

**Hallo meine Lieben, ich hoffe ihr habt verstanden welchen Film die beiden sehen, und was es damit so auf sich hat.**

**Ansonsten lest einfach den Wikipedia-Eintrag zur Rocky-Horror-Picture-Show.**

**Janet und Dudley haben noch eine Menge Geschichten in Petto, und ich dachte es wird Zeit eine weitere mit euch zu teilen. **

**Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, lasst mir einen Kommentar da um mir meine Überstunden ein wenig wieder wett zu machen.**

**Alles Liebe**

**Eure AlrauneS**


	44. Die Elfe

Die Elfe

Sie war nicht die Art von Frau, die schnell aufgab.

Und so ließ sie auch den fünfzehnten Bewerber in ihr Haus.

Sie war ein wenig entnervt, das musste sie sich eingestehen, aber die Hauselfen, die sich bis jetzt bei ihr vorgestellt hatten waren eindeutig nicht das Richtige gewesen.

Eigentlich hatte sie schon nach zehn Minuten aufhören wollen, als der erste Hauself sich als eine Reinkarnation Dobbys herausstellte.

Inklusive grüner Pudelmütze und Selbstverletzendem Verhalten.

Und beinahe hätte sie ihn eingestellt, aus lauter Nostalgie und Schuldgefühlen heraus.

Aber dann stellte sie sich vor jeden Tag an Dobby zu denken, und der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde so groß, das sie den farbenfroh gekleideten Elf kaum hatte hinauskomplimentieren können.

Es folgten mehrere begriffsstutzige Elfen, denen Hermione nicht einmal zugetraut hatte den Müll raus zu bringen.

Dann sprach sie mit Enry, einer sehr alten schwarz gekleideten Elfe, die nicht unerwähnt lies, das normalerweise der Hausherr eine Elfe kaufen müsse, und das Hermione ruhig ihren Job kündigen und einen Haufen Kinder bekommen sollte.

Sie traf auf Flynn, der in breitem schottischen Akzent von den guten alten Zeiten redete, und dann fragte wie rein das Blut der Weasleylinie eigentlich sei.

Die junge Sal, die leider weder lesen, noch schreiben, und nicht einmal kochen konnte, schickte sie zurück zum Ministerium, sie sollte doch erst einmal ein paar Kurse belegen.

Den immerzu fluchenden Imp schickte sie genauso weg wie Kerry, die unentwegt sagte wie beeindruckend es doch war jemand so berühmtes kennen zu lernen.

Als es das nächste Mal klingelte erhob sie sich also seufzend in Erwartung einer weiteren anstrengenden Begegnung.

Vor der Tür stand eine Hauselfe mit rundem Gesicht und rosiger Haut, sie trug ein schlichtes blaues Kleid und lächelte Hermione freundlich an.

„Hallo Mrs. Weasley, ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen.", sie reckte sich um ihr die Hand zu geben.

„Mein Name ist Ellie."

„Hermione Weasley. Kommen sie doch rein Ellie.", sie öffnete die Tür um die Elfe einzulassen und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie schlug sich phantastisch im Interview, man hätte es ihr gar nicht zugetraut, wie sie so dasaß mit den Füßen wackelte und strahlte.

Aber Ellie war klug und Hermione hatte sie schon ins Herz geschlossen.

Als sie zusammen durch das Haus gingen und sie ihre kleinen nackten Füße auf den Holzdielen hinter sich hörte da schlugen ihre Muttergefühle hoch auf, und sie konnte nicht anders als über die kleine Wölbung an ihrem Bauch zu streichen.

Zuletzt führte sie Ellie in die Küche.

„Mein Mann kocht sehr gern, aber er findet nicht immer die Zeit, wegen des Ladens. Ich bin eine grauenhafte Köchin, also bin ich mehr als froh wenn jemand mir hilft."

Ellie nickte begeistert, und öffnete dann die Tür der Speisekammer, noch bevor Hermione sie aufhalten konnte.

Sie sahen sich einer Wand aus Konserven, Einmachgläsern, Dosen und Packungen gegenüber.

Hermione wurde rot, und begann ihre Hände zu kneten.

Ellie jedoch fuhr vollkommen unbekümmert mit den Fingern über eine Reihe voll baked Beans Dosen.

„Ron, er, also mein Mann, er hat gerne einen kleinen Vorrat im Haus.", sagte Hermione, ihre Stimme ein wenig zu hoch.

Der Anblick von Rons größter Angst in ihrer sonnendurchfluteten Küche, nahm ihr ihre Schlagfertigkeit.

„Also sorge ich dafür, das seine Vorräte nicht ausgehen.

Wunderbar, das ist auch praktisch wenn überraschend Besuch kommt.", sagte die Elfe und stellte sich auf die Zehen um auf die oberen Regalbretter sehen zu können.

„Also Bohnen, Thunfisch, Schwarzer Tee, Kartoffelpüree, Würstchen, Oliven. Da ist ja für alles gesorgt. Oh und die Marmelade kochen sie selbst ein?"

„Nein, oh nein, das macht meine Schwiegermutter. Sie ist eine fabelhafte Köchin.", ein schrilles Lachen entfuhr Hermione.

Wie oft hatte sie Ron erlebt wie er heimlich die Dosen im Schrank zählte und sich vergewisserte das sie alle noch haltbar waren. Oder das er nachts nach einem Alptraum in die Küche schlich, aß bis ihm schlecht war und die Verpackungen ganz unten im Müll versteckte.

Aber Ellie strahlte, schloss die Tür wieder und begann den Herd zu inspizieren.

„Gasherd, sehr schön!", sagte sie und strich über die Knöpfe an der Front.

Hermione atmete tief durch, vielleicht tat es ihnen ganz gut diesen Sonnenschein einzustellen.

**Hallo meine Lieben, ich bin froh endlich ein Kapitel fertig zu haben.**

**Ich hoffe euch freut es auch ein wenig.**

**Hatte irgendwie in letzter Zeit nicht die richtigen Wörter, habe einen Text nach dem anderen angefangen und bis heute nichts zuende gebracht.**

**Also frage ich euch einfach mal, was wollt ihr als nächstes lesen:**

**Luna**

**Noch mehr Dudley**

**Goyle**

**Oder ickle Ronnekins ?**

**Sagt mir bescheid und ich wird versuchen ob's unter Druck besser klappt mit den Wörtern.**

**Und vielleicht sagt ihr mir auch was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet^**

**Die allerliebsten Grüße**

**Eure Alraune**


	45. Was wäre wenn

**Was wäre wenn**

„Ein Beutel Pigmy-Puff-Futter, fünf Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber und ein Kasten Kanariencremeschnitten.", das junge Mädchen hinter der Kasse hob argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue und schob langsam die bunten Päckchen in eine große Papiertüte.

„Viele Was-wäre-wenns.", fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu.

„Geschenke für meine Nichte, natürlich.", sagte er mit einem einstudierten Lächeln.

„Achso."

„Ja, sie liebt das. „Was wäre wenn ich ein Einhorn hätte?", „Was wäre wenn ich Farben schmecken könnte?", und „Was wäre wenn ich eine Prinzessin wäre?", sie kennen das bestimmt."

Jetzt musste ein kleines amüsiertes Lachen folgen.

„Oh ja, meine kleine Schwester will auch immer Prinzessin sein.", sie hatte angebissen und lachte mit ihm.

Er zahlte und verlies den Laden dann so schnell er konnte ohne aufzufallen.

Heute hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt.

Ron war im Urlaub, George mit seiner Frau in der Mittagspause und im Laden hatten sie nur die beiden Aushilfen zurückgelassen, die ihre Sommerferien als Hauselfen im Weasleys verbrachten um ihr Taschengeld aufzubessern.

Leichtgläubig wie eh und je, diese Mädchen.

Er beeilte sich heim zu kommen, zog im Flur die ausgelatschten Turnschuhe aus, und schüttete seine Tüte auf dem Küchentisch aus.

Das Pigmy-Puff-Futter für extra glänzendes Fell und die zwölf Kanariencremeschnitten schob er konsequent beiseite.

Er würde sie später anonym dem Waisenhaus spenden, wie immer.

Gierig öffnete er eines der rosafarbenen Päckchen, die den Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber enthielten.

Die Gebrauchsanleitung warf er achtlos neben sich, und lies den kleinen Stoffbeutel in seine Hand fallen.

Dann hielt er inne und atmete kurz durch.

Die fünf Päckchen müssten vielleicht bis zum Ende der Woche reichen. Ron würde bestimmt bald aus dem Urlaub kommen, und er konnte es nicht riskieren aufzufliegen.

Also musste er es langsam angehen lassen.

Er schüttete sich ein paar der pinken und violetten Sterne in seine große, schwielige Hand und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Was wäre wenn ich in Griffindor gewesen wäre?", flüsterte er und pustete die Sterne und das Glitzerpuder durch seine farblose Wohnküche.

Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf das leichte Schaudern, das den Zauber immer begleitete.

„Mensch Greg, hör auf zu träumen sonst macht er dich schon wieder fertig.", Neville schlug ihm freundlich auf die Schulter.

Gregory räusperte sich und brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

Das Dreibesen war heute nur halb gefüllt, trotzdem war es quirlig und laut.

Die Fenster waren weit geöffnet und die hereinströmende Abendluft nahm ihnen ein bisschen von der Sommerhitze des Tages.

Die Koboldsteine auf dem Tisch sprachen wirklich Bände, Seamus lag eindeutig vorn.

„Sieh sich das einer an.", auch Colin lachte, er stellte einige Flaschen Butterbier auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Seamus zockt sie wieder alle ab."

Greg nahm sich ein Bier, trank einen tiefen Schluck und rollte den nächsten Koboldstein vom Tisch.

Neville schüttete sich bald aus vor Lachen, als der Stein wieder hochsprang und seine giftgrüne Füllung in Gregorys Gesicht spuckte.

Hannah eilte herbei und brachte einen feuchten Lappen, den sie ihm reichte.

Ein Lachen konnte auch sie sich nicht verkneifen.

„Warum spielt ihr überhaupt noch gegen ihn?"

„Wir hoffen einfach nur auf ein Wunder!"

Neville zog sie auf seinen Schoß, Hannah quiekte, und Gregory wischte sich den grünen Schleim aus dem Gesicht.

Das Dreibesen war warm und voller Lachen, so wie es immer gewesen war.

Quasi sein zweites zuhause:

Er traf sich hier mit Neville und den anderen nach Dienstschluss oft auf ein Butterbier, wenn er das Glück hatte beruflich in der nähe zu sein, kam er gerne auf ein kleines Mittagessen her und am Wochenende brachte er gerne ein Date hierher, wo Hannah dann einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster freihielt und von der Theke aus Handzeichen gab.

Harry tauchte im Kamin auf. Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihnen, warf den grauen Aurorenumhang auf einen leeren Stuhl und begrüßte sie alle strahlend.

„Ich kann nicht lang bleiben, Ginny ist noch in Frankreich und ich muss gleich die Kinder einsammeln.", sagte er und bestellte trotzdem ein Butterbier.

Noch zwei drei Anekdoten über Babybrei und die Arbeit im Ministerium folgten, und dann verschwamm die wunderbare Szenerie und wich einer Beigefarbenen Kochinsel.

Es war zu wenig gewesen, zu kurz.

In seiner Wohnung war es eiskalt.

Vielleicht nur noch ein paar Minuten, der Beutel war ja noch mehr als halb voll.

„Was wäre wenn meine Granny noch leben würde?", flüsterte er in den Zauberstaub und pustete ihn dann von sich.

„Gregory Griffin Goyle! Ich sehe nicht ein, warum du hier so nutzlos rumhängen solltest, wenn ich noch keinen Tee hatte. Würdest du dich vielleicht erheben und einer alten Dame das Wasser aufsetzten.", die wunderbar schneidende Stimme lies ihn hochfahren.

„Jetzt schau nicht so. Wenn deine verrückte Mutter den Hauselfen nicht hätte entwischen lassen, hätten wir das Problem gar nicht."

„Ja Granny, sofort! Soll ich auch ein paar Sandwiches machen?"

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage, seit wann gibt es denn bei uns nichts zu Essen zum Tee, junger Mann? Und bring auch ein paar von den Scones mit!"

Und schon verschwand sie im Esszimmer.

**Tja, da ist es wieder mal Goyle geworden, ihr habt euch ja so wunderbar bedeckt gehalten, also musste ich gucken was mir als erstes entgegen kam.**

**Der arme farblose Goyle wie er mit seinen Glitterdrogen in der Küche sitzt bricht mir beinahe selbst das Herz, aber ich glaube er endet so.**

**Und jetzt sitze ich hier und schaue mal wieder den Halfbloodprince im Fernsehen und musste es einfach zu ende schreiben.**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, vielleicht lasst ihr mir ja einen wunderbar aufmunternden Review da, die kann ich wirklich gebrauchen!**

**Die liebsten Grüßé **

**Eure Alraune**


	46. Bruchstücke 6

**Bruchstücke 6**

Der Duft war ein wenig zu süß für eine Frau ihres Alters und das wusste sie.

Aber dieses Parfum war etwas Besonderes.

Ein Geschenk auf das sie niemals hätte verzichten wollen, weil es ihr Teenagerherz so hoch hatte schlagen lassen, und nie geahnte Hoffnungen in ihr geweckt hatte.

Sie liebte diesen albernen blumigen Duft, der mit den Jahren zu ihrem eigenen geworden war.

Inzwischen sah niemand mehr verwundert auf, weil die große Hermione Granger in ihrem schicken Kostüm und dem tintenblauen Umhang des Ministeriums roch wie eine Pyjamaparty.

Sie hatte einmal ein modernes, frisches Parfüm gekauft, das perfekt war für eine Frau wie sie. Jedenfalls hatte das die Verkäuferin gesagt.

Der schlanke Flakon und der dezente Zitrusgeruch, beides fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an.

Manchmal benutzte sie es, aber nach einiger zeit gar nicht mehr.

Selbst Ron hatte versucht einen Ersatz zu finden, und hatte ihr einen Flakon Chanel No. 5 geschenkt.

Sie hatte es seitdem vielleicht zwei oder dreimal benutzt.

Die restliche Zeit über wurde der elegante Flakon ordentlich abgestaubt und ansonsten ignoriert, er war einfach nicht der richtige.

* * *

><p>Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Staubwedel über die Goldrahmen, und zählte sie alle im Geiste noch einmal auf.<p>

Gwenog Jones, Lily Potter, Ambrosius Flume, Dirk Cresswell, Barnabas Cuffe, die Blacks Eldred Worple, Wendy Slinkhard.

Sie alle strahlten ihn an von ihren Fotos und wie immer kamen ihm hunderte Anekdoten in den Sinn, als erzählten sie von lang vergangenen Zeiten.

Und seine neuesten Fotos in der Sammlung, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley und natürlich Neville Longbottom und die bezaubernde Ginny Weasley, sie standen alle in der ersten Reihe.

Seine wohl bedeutendsten Schützlinge, schließlich hatten sie alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht, was er aus Versehen vermasselt hatte.

Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm, es war so schön sie alle endlich glücklich zu sehen.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes lies er den Staubwedel verschwinden und humpelte zurück zum Sofa, wo er sich schnaufend niederließ und den Fernseher einschaltete.

Neben ihm rauschte es in der Sanduhr, wo die Körner gar nicht schnell genug fallen konnten.

* * *

><p>„Aber du konntest dich ja ganz gut selbst verteidigen, oder? Pansy wird sich wohl noch Jahre lang an diesen Flederwichtfluch erinnern."<p>

„Ja, aber bloß weil ich es alleine schaffe, heißt das ja nicht, dass er sich einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen kann. Er könnte doch wenigstens mal versuchen mich zu verteidigen. Aber er steht einfach nur da!"

Hermione nickte verständnisvoll und Ginny fuhr mit ihrem wütenden Monolog fort.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt."

Doch Hermiones Gedanken hingen an einem wunderbaren Spätsommerabend, als Rons Hände vor Schleim glänzten, der Boden zu seinen Füßen mit Schnecken bedeckt war, und er nicht einmal sagte er würde es bereuen.

* * *

><p>Er hat heute nicht einmal Guten Morgen zurück gesagt.<p>

Er hat mit Ron und Hermione geredet und sie hat ihn zum Lachen gebracht, und er hat mich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gehört.

Oh Tom, ich weiß es ist verrückt zu denken, dass er mich mögen könnte.

Aber vielleicht wenn ich mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen könnte.

Wenn er mich nur einmal lang genug ansehen würde, vielleicht würde er dann merken, dass ich die Richtige für ihn bin.

Ich hätte so gerne die Chance zu zeigen wie ich wirklich bin (wenn ich meinen Arm mal nicht in der Butter habe)

Vielleicht wenn ich es schaffe mich morgen beim Essen neben ihn zu setzten, vielleicht sieht er dann mal zu mir rüber.

**Hallo meine Lieben, **

**lang lang ist's her, ich weiß.**

**Ein paar Bruchstücke für zwischendurch, Ginny und Hermione und Sluggi der Gute.**

**Der arme Kerl ist meiner Meinung nach wohl der traurigste Charakter von allen, immer allein, von allen belächelt und so albern stolz.**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt wunderbare Feiertage und alle ein bisschen Zeit zum ausspannen.**

**Vielleicht reicht die zeit ja auch für einen Review für mich.**

**Die liebsten Grüße**

**Eure Alraune**


	47. Münzen

**Münzen**

Die Münzen waren Hermiones Geniestreich gewesen. Eine perfekte Waffe im Kampf gegen Umbridge, als nichts wichtiger war als Freiheit zu finden, innerhalb der straff gesteckten Regeln. Und als Hermione selbst verschwand, mit den beiden Jungen denen sie ihr Leben anvertraut hatte, da blieben einige ihrer Münzen in Hogwarts.

Als Neville, Ginny und Luna Dumbledores Army wieder aufleben ließen, da erwies sich Michael Corner als neues Genie der Truppe, dem es gelang Hermiones Magie zu wiederholen.

Und unter Snapes Leitung war die geheime Kommunikation wichtiger denn je geworden.

Stille war eingekehrt in ihrer Schule, wo in den Gängen und während des Essens das sprechen verboten war.

Die Münzen von Dumbledores Army wurden zum Zeichen des Widerstandes.

Oft kam es vor, dass jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Galleone in Nevilles Hand drückte und behauptete er hätte sie sich vorher geliehen.

Oder einer ihrer Mitschüler lies eine Galleone von seinem Pult fallen, wenn Luna vorüber ging.

Nach und nach wurden es immer mehr Münzen, die die Schüler von Hogwarts wie Talismane bei sich trugen.

Doch dann kam die Nacht, die alles veränderte.

Und die unauffälligen Zahlenkombinationen, am Rand der Münzen, die sonst einen neuen Termin angezeigt hatte, war verschwunden.

Stattdessen war Nevilles aufgeregter Hilferuf darauf zu lesen:

„Harry ist zurück

Hogwarts kämpft"

Und mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht, um sie alle zurück zu holen, Dumbledores Army, den Orden und etliche andere Zauberer und Hexen.

Danach hatten die Münzen sich nicht mehr verändert, und ihre Prägung zeugte weiterhin von Angst und Hoffnung gleichermaßen.

* * *

><p>Cho hatte ihre Münze in den silbrigen Strudel des Denkmals fallen lassen.<p>

Die Leute hatten die Hälse nach ihr gereckt.

Ihr schwarzes Haar, das seidig über ihre Schultern fiel, und die makellose Haut, nicht von einer einzigen Narbe versehrt.

Sie stellte sich mit dem schlanken Rücken zu den anderen und flüsterte in den Wind.

„Ich hab für dich gekämpft Cedric. Nur für dich, und jetzt ist es vorbei."

Und als sie still zu ihrem Platz zurückging, hörte Harry einen Schüler, sie „heiß" nennen.

Er sah ihr nach, und konnte sich kaum erinnern was er einmal an ihr gefunden hatte.

Sie wirkte verbittert und kühl.

Es war das letzte Mal das sie Hogwarts besuchte.

Keine Gedenkfeier, kein Jubiläum und nicht mal die Abschlussfeier ihrer Kinder brachten sie zurück.

Hogwarts, Cedrics Tod, Dumbledores Armee, die guten Jahre und die schlimmen die folgten, der Krieg der es beendete, sie ließ alles gleichermaßen hinter sich.

Die wenigen Freunde die sie hatte, vernachlässigte sie mehr und mehr, bis sie niemanden mehr hatte, der sie an diese Zeit erinnern konnte.

Sie hatte mit der Münze alles zurück gelassen.

Sie hatte alberne Träume gehabt, in denen die Zukunft perfekt war, in denen sie glücklich war, verliebt, erfolgreich und schön.

Aber sie war erwachsen geworden, sie hatte gelernt sich selbst zurückzunehmen bis sie kaum noch da war und sich von den Träumen anderer leiten zu lassen.

Sie hatte aufgehört zu kämpfen.

* * *

><p>Colin nahm seine Münze mit ins Grab.<p>

Während seine Eltern in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen waren, organisierte sein kleiner Bruder alles.

Er brachte seine Eltern zurück nach Hause.

Sie waren viele Monate auf der Flucht gewesen.

Er erzählte den Nachbarn, dass ihre Eltern die Weltreise hatten abbrechen müssen, weil das Internat, das sein Bruder und er besuchten, abgebrannt war und Colin im Feuer umgekommen war.

Die dramatische Geschichte verbreitete sich wie im Flug, in der Kleinstadt.

Aber so hatte Dennis es geplant.

Denn so machte es Sinn, dass sich viele verletzte Hogwartsschüler auf dem Muggelfriedhof einfanden, und auch einige Lehrer.

So machte es Sinn, dass seine Eltern verstört und blass waren, und außer trockenen Schluchzern keinen Ton mehr von sich gaben.

So machte es Sinn, dass er die kalten Finger seines größten Heldes um die große Goldmünze legte, ohne auch nur zu zögern.

Denn so machte es Sinn und irgendetwas musste endlich wieder Sinn machen.

* * *

><p>Nevilles Münze wurde sein Glücksbringer.<p>

Wann immer er das Gefühl hatte etwas nicht zu schaffen, oder nicht gut genug zu sein, zog er sie aus der Hosentasche.

Er fuhr mit den Fingern über den Schriftzug, und erinnerte sich daran was er geleistet hatte, was er überlebt hatte, wer er war.

Er war mutig, er hatte so oft gekämpft, wenn er eigentlich hatte wegrennen wollen.

Er war klug, er hatte Taktiken entwickelt um die Carrows zu Schwächen, Snape zu provozieren und gleichzeitig so wenig wie möglich zu riskieren.

Und er war mitfühlend, konnte Menschen beruhigen und zum Lachen bringen, konnte das Beste aus jedem rauskitzeln, am Ende sogar aus sich selbst.

Das Gewicht der Münze, die Kühle des Metalls auf der Haut, erinnerten ihn an die schönen Momente, an Hoffnung und Mut und Freundschaft.

Die Münze in die Hand zu nehmen hieß durchatmen und Kräfte sammeln.

Ein Ritual das mit den Jahren so sehr zu ihm gehörte wie der Zauberstab aus Kirschholz und die Erde unter den Nägeln.

Er hatte den Krieg überlebt, er würde alles andere überleben.

* * *

><p>Hermiones Münze landete in einem schlichten Holzkästchen auf dem Nachtschrank ihrer Tochter.<p>

Denn sosehr Ron und Hermione versuchten den Krieg zu vergessen, so fasziniert war Rose von den Geschichten.

Anders als ihre Cousins und Cousinen hatte sie nicht schockiert reagiert als man ihr, ein paar Wochen vor ihrem ersten Hogwartsjahr, die Geschichte vom goldenen Trio und dem dunklen Lord erzählte.

Sie hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht, und war nun darauf erpicht alles zu erfahren, jedes kleine Detail, wo sie schon von Zeugen umgeben war.

Und als niemand mehr ihre Fragen beantworten wollte, fing sie an ihre Informationen bei Flourish and Blotts zu sammeln, und füllte ihr Zimmer mit Büchern.

Manchmal ging sie zu weit, hielt George unvermittelt ein Foto unter die Nase und fragte wie sie den Sumpf hinbekommen hatten.

Oder fragte ihren Vater wo er war, als Nagini ihre Mutter und Harry angriff.

Oder fragte Percy ob er als Doppelagent für Fudge gearbeitet hatte.

Aber sie meinte es nie böse, fragte auch kein zweites Mal, sie wollte es verstehen.

Wollte verstehen wie jede kleine Endscheidung zu dem beigetragen hatte was geschehen war.

Denn sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, sie würde die nächsten Generation unterrichten.

Ihre Familie würde es niemals vergessen, und alle anderen würde sie erinnern müssen.

Über die Jahre blieb die Münze auf ihrem Nachtsschrank eine Quelle der Inspiration.

Sie schrieb Bücher und füllte Hörsäle, damit sich die Geschichte nie mehr wiederholen würde.

**Lange nicht gesehen, tut mir leid.**

**Irgendwie hatte ich zwar Ideen für Geschichten, aber mir fehlten die Worte.**

**Und für jeden Satz den ich geschrieben hab, hab ich mindestens zwei wieder gelöscht.**

**Die Sache mit den Münzen drehe ich seit Monaten hin und her und hab es hunderte Male umformuliert.**

**Jetzt gerade bin ich recht zufrieden damit, ich hoffe ihr auch.**

**Wie immer freue ich mich sehr über Reviews.**

**Liebe Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	48. Bruchstücke 7

**Bruchstücke 7**

Im Hause Dursley gab es ein großes Geheimnis.

Denn der blasse Junge der in ihrem Schrank wohnte war kein gewöhnliches Kind.

Er war ein Zauberer.

Aber so ein großes Geheimnis bleibt natürlich nicht lange geheim.

Eine Kleinigkeit jedoch konnte Petunia länger vor allen versteckt halten.

Es gab einen Schuhkarton, verborgen hinter ordentlich gefaltenen Handtüchern und Bettlaken.

Meist strich sie nur kurz darüber, wenn sie ihn sah, doch einmal im Jahr zog sie ihn heimlich hervor und weinte über den spärlichen Inhalt, der ihr geblieben war:

Ein Foto von zwei Schwestern, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, und doch miteinander lachten.

Ein Brief aus Hogwarts, voller Anekdoten und Wunder und mit der großen Bitte um Vergebung.

Eine weiße Häkeldecke, mit einigen Fehlern in den Maschen und einer leuchtenden Kante in Rot und Gold.

* * *

><p>„Jetzt geht es nicht mehr darum, ob wir etwas in Verteidigung lernen oder nicht. Es geht darum, ob wir dieses Jahr überleben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."<p>

Neville hatte einen Kloß im Hals, doch inzwischen hatte er die kleine Rede so oft geübt, dass ihm nicht mehr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, wenn er an seinen Tod dachte.

Im Raum der Wünsche war es still geworden, alle starrten ihn an.

„Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher, wir sind nirgendwo mehr sicher. Und wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen, gibt es nur drei Möglichkeiten:

Wir fliehen, nehmen unsere Familien und verschwinden ins Ausland und bleiben für immer auf der Flucht.

Wir schließen uns den Todessern an, huldigen den dunklen Lord und verraten all unsere Freunde."

Mehrere Schüler schüttelten wehement die Köpfe und Seamus gab einen angewiederten Laut von sich.

„Oder wir kämpfen. Für unser Leben, für unsere Freunde und vor allem für unsere Freiheit.

Ich kann keinen von euch zwingen sich mir anzuschließen, aber ich finde, wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann will ich so viele von diesen Bastarden mitnehmen wie ich kann."

* * *

><p>Er blinzelte.<p>

Es war noch nicht hell und der Raum war gefüllt mit dem stetigen atmen seiner Mitschüler.

Das wenige Mondlicht, das durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen fiel, tauchte sein Bett in schummriges violett.

Es war so wohlig warm unter der dicken Decke, das er froh war noch ein paar stunden schlafen zu können.

Sein Bein schmerzte ein wenig, vielleicht hatte er es im schlaf verdreht.

Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite, und zog die Decke wieder über seine Schultern hoch.

Krätze war davon wohl wach geworden, er streckte sich ausgiebig, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, und rollte sich dann wieder auf Rons Kissen zusammen.

Sein Fell war schon wieder besser geworden, er sah sichtlich zufrieden aus.

Ron streckte die Hand aus, und streichelte ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken.

Die Ratte sah ihn an und sagte: „Ron, war ich nicht immer ein guter Freund?"

Ein quietschender Laut entfuhr Ron, er zog seine Hand zurück.

„Lieber Junge, gutes Herrchen, du bist auf meiner Seite, nicht wahr?"

Krätze erhob sich und lief langsam auf Rons Gesicht zu, sein Fell verschwand Stück für Stück und gab darunter Peter Pettigrew frei.

Die fahle Haut, die wässrigen Augen, der vernarbte Stumpf an seiner Hand, es gab nichts an ihm, dass Ron nicht anekelte.

Ron schrie so laut er konnte, wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen den Mann der nun auf seinem Kopfkissen kniete und immer näher kam.

Er fasste Ron an den Handgelenken und hielt ihn fest.

„Ron, Ron hör mir zu. Alles ist gut."

Er blinzelte.

Harry, seine Brille saß schief, tiefe rote Kratzer liefen über seine Wange.

Er hielt Ron fest so gut er konnte, schiere Panik in den leuchtend grünen Augen.

* * *

><p>Es hatte sich nach einer guten Idee angehört, als Luna es vorgeschlagen hatte.<p>

Doch jetzt war Ginny sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Dicht an die Wand gedrückt, schlich sie hinter Padma her, die Arme voller Papier, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

Sie sah zurück in den Gang, den sie gerade verließen.

Harrys Gesicht starrte ihr von hunderten Plakaten an Wänden, Türen und sogar der Decke, entgegen.

Wie sollte sie es ertragen ihn dauernd zu sehen, wo sie doch versucht hatte ihn zu vergessen.

Die Plakate waren ein Geniestreich, beinahe exakte Kopien der Ministeriumspropaganda.

Das Foto, das Design und die Schriftart hatten sie kopiert, und nur den Text geändert.

„Voldemorts Alptraum", war dort nun zu lesen, „Der Junge der immer noch lebt", „Für Dumbledore, für Hogwarts, für uns!" und das inzwischen allseits beliebte „Dumbledores Armee, wir rekrutieren".

**Wie immer eine ziemlich merkbefreite Mischung aus Bruchstücken.**

**Mein Liebling ist wahrscheinlich das erste.**

**Ich kann mir nun mal nicht vorstellen das Petunia ihre Schwester so einfach vergisst.**

**Ich hoffe euch haben diese kurzen Geschichten gefallen, wenn ja, dann lasst mir doch einen Review da!**

**Liebste Grüßé**

**Die Alraune**


	49. Drei Knuts

Drei Knuts

Es war Harry vorher nicht klar gewesen wie arm die Weasleys wirklich waren.

Er hatte angenommen Zauberer lebten in solch verrückten Häusern, und dann nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht.

Aber als der gemeinsame Besuch in der Winkelgasse kurz bevor stand, und die Zwillinge den ganzen Tag laut grübelten, ob das Geld wohl für neue Hosen reichen würde, oder ob sie es lieber nicht erwähnen sollten, sah Harry genauer hin.

Ron versuchte zwar immer schnell das Thema zu wechseln, aber es gelang ihm nicht Harry abzulenken. Als er später auf dem Feldbett in Rons leuchtendem Zimmer lag, und ihn die einmalige Mischung von Rons Schnarchen und dem Konzert des Ghuls wach hielt, da konnte er nicht anders als immer wieder an das Verlies voll Gold in den Höhlen unterhalb von London zu denken.

Es schien ihm ungerecht, dass er allein so viel besaß und die Weasleys ihre Ersparnisse wahrscheinlich in einer Kaffeedose lagern konnten.

So viele Tage hatte er nun bei ihnen gelebt, hatte gegessen, und geduscht, sie hatten seine Wäsche gewaschen.

Er wusste nur zu genau wie teuer Lebensmittel waren, auch wenn er die Umrechnung von Pfund in Galleonen noch immer nicht ganz verstand.

Tante Petunia hatte ihn oft genug über ihr großes Haushaltsbuch hinweg angekeift, wenn die Milchpreise gestiegen waren, oder er es gewagt hatte ein Ei fürs Frühstück anbrennen zu lassen.

Und die gute Molly war mehr als großzügig wenn es um Nachschläge ging.

Als er so da lag überlegte er wie Molly reagieren würde wenn er ihr Geld gab. Es einfach beim Frühstück auf den Tisch legen und sich für die Zeit bei ihnen bedanken würde.

Und er wusste genau was darauf folgen musste.

Molly würde strahlen und ihn drücken und ihn dafür loben wie höflich und lieb er doch war.

Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie Fred und George noch sagen sie sollen sich ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen.

Und dann würde sie „Nein" sagen und die Münzen liebevoll zu ihm zurück schieben.

Er musste einen anderen Weg finden.

Nur wenige Minuten später war er aus dem Bett gestiegen und Barfuss durchs Zimmer geschlichen um seinen Geldbeutel zu suchen.

Er versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, obwohl Ron nicht einmal ein Niffler unter der Matratze hätte wecken können.

Aus dem Haufen mit Dreckwäsche zog er vorsichtig eine Hose von Ron heraus.

Er kramte aus seinem Geldbeutel einen Sickel hervor und lies ihn in eine der Hosentaschen gleiten. Dann legte er die Hose wieder ab, und warf noch ein T-Shirt darüber. Er lies einige Knuts in dem Chaos auf Rons Nachttisch zurück.

Dann griff er seinen Tarnumhang und schlich hinaus auf den Flur.

In Percys Zimmer traute er sich nicht hinein, und legte ihm einen Sickel auf den gemusterten Teppich vor der Tür. In der Hoffnung das er die Münze gleich am nächsten Morgen fand.

Doch die Zwillinge schnarchten ebenso laut wie Ron und er stahl sich leise zu ihnen hinein. Ein verrücktes Chaos erwartete ihn und er musste aufpassen nichts umzustoßen als

er sich bis zu ihrem Schreibtisch durchkämpfte.

Er lies in jede Schultasche einen Sickel gleiten und verteilte einige Knuts in Schubladen und auf der zugestellten Tischplatte.

Dann schlich er in Ginnys Zimmer. Sie schnarchte zwar nicht, atmete aber ruhig und gleichmäßig, die Haare zerzaust und den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt.

Auf ihrem Bücherregal saß ein dickes rosa Sparschwein aus Porzellan und er lies vorsichtig eine Galleone hineingleiten.

Sie zuckte bei dem Geräusch der Münzen kurz zusammen, murmelte dann aber nur etwas das wie „gepökelte Kröte" klang und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Harry ging auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer.

Unten im Wohnzimmer schob er hier und da eine Münze in die Sofaritzen und unter die Kissen. Vielleicht würden sie nach und nach auftauchen. Oder Molly würde sie beim putzen entdecken und könnte gleich eine ganze Mahlzeit finanzieren.

Er zog Arthurs Geldbörse aus dem Ministeriumsumhang im Flur und tauschte die zwei traurigen Sickel darin gegen Galleonen ein.

Drei Knuts stopfte er in die andere Tasche des Umhangs und verteilte ein paar weitere auf alle Jacken und Umhänge.

Dann stieg er zurück ins Bett mit dem guten Gewissen ihnen alles zurück zu zahlen.

Einen Knut nach dem anderen.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, irre wie lange es her ist das ich etwas gepostet habe.<strong>

**Es kam mir gar nicht so lange vor. **

**Ich liebe diese Bücher immer noch so sehr und habe ständig neue Ideen was ich noch schreiben möchte. Aber in letzter Zeit klangen die Worte immer falsch und ich habe jedes mal mehr wieder gelöscht als ich getippt habe.**

**Vielleicht kann ich mich in nächster Zeit wieder öfter aufraffen an einer Geschichte so lange zu werkeln wie an dieser.**

**Immerhin habe ich im Februar das erste mal an diesem Text geschrieben.**

**Jetzt wisst ihr bescheid: Ich bin immer noch da, nur ein bisschen eingerostet.**

**Die liebsten Grüße an euch da draußen!**

**Wenn ihr Zeit habt lasst mir doch einen Review da.**

**Die Alraune**


End file.
